Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Tsukino, Usagi's fate rests in the hands of the Crystal Sailors. During a fierce battle with the new enemy, Queen Serpentine responsible for stealing Usagi's lifeforce energy and absorbed it into her body to elevate her power. After the fighting is done, they find Usagi, but have they found her in time? Can the Crystal Sailors use the Pink Crystal to save Usagi?
1. Please Read First!

The Crystal Princess Series Information Sheet!

Welcome you decided to read my story! Great! You  
>must read each story in sequence from the beginning!<br>The follow must read in order thus:

01 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" (52 CHAPTERS AND 2 PROLOGUES)  
>02 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" (15 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)<br>03 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON" (34 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
>04 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING" (19 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)<br>05 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR" (21 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
>06 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: TITLE FORTHCOMING" (23 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)<br>07 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS GALAXY" (? CHAPTERS AND ? PROLOGUE) SERIES FORTHCOMING)

The prologues in the first series MAY be skipped if you choose to do so. Thank you for your time  
>and consideration.<p>

Crystal Knight, July 2015.


	2. The Story So Far

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE  
>CRYSTAL SAILORS" OR "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE<br>ULTRA CRYSTALS" PLEASE GO BACK AND READ ALL OF IT! OTHERWISE  
>THIS SERIES WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND! FOR READERS<br>WHO READ THE FIRST SERIES, PLEASE CONTINUE ON! THANK YOU!  
>NOW ON TO THE NEW SERIES!<p>

Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

The Story So Far...

Queen Serpentine a villain who sought for pure energy in the universe  
>had captured Tsukino Usagi who is also known as 'Princess Crystallina.'<br>The Crystal Sailors searched for Usagi after her disappearance and  
>discovered the Pink Crystal and her brooch. They knew something bad<br>had happened. Over the period of time, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako  
>lost their powers and Naru went to the Ultra Moon to gain the Ultra<br>Crystals and there she discovered Princess Diyra, the guardian of the  
>Ultra Crystals. After fighting her for a bit, Naru told of her problem<br>she now faced and gained a new ally. After an intense fight, Naru gained  
>the Ultra Crystals and Princess Diyra told Naru the tale of the Princess<br>of Legends. Naru returned to earth and told Nitara about Usagi and how  
>she is the Nucleus of Princess Cosmicstar, the Princess of Legends. Then<br>finally the Ultra Crystal Sailors fought Queen Serpentine and her cronies.  
>And finally Princess Clearina appeared and destroyed Queen Serpentine. Then<br>after that Usagi was freed and her appearance of Crystallina was broken and  
>Usagi appeared as a being of light and Crystal Sailor Comet appeared and<br>restored Usagi's form of Crystallina and the Ultra Crystal Sailors teleported  
>away with Usagi and Sailor Silverlight destroyed Queen Serpentine's ship<br>and the Ultra Crystal Sailors are on a race against time to save Usagi and  
>her current state and now our story continues...<p>

Completed on: 02/18/2014


	3. Who's Who's Series Character List

Who's Who In Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon  
>A guide To Friends and Enemies and Supporting Characters.<br>By: The Crystal Knight  
>Created: 0218/2014  
>Updated: ??/2014

NOTE: PLEASE GET ACQUAINTED WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FIRST TWO SERIES  
>AND THIS ONE, THANKS!<p>

ALLIES:

TSUKINO, USAGI/PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA  
>Soldier Form: Legendary Soldier Sailor Moon and Grand Princess Sailor Moon<br>Crystals: Silver Crystal and Pink Crystal

Usagi and Crystallina become one and Usagi is kept alive by the Pink Crystal  
>due to her previously being unstable and now she needs the Pink Crystal to<br>stay alive. Usagi has two feline guardians, first Luna who chose her to  
>be Sailor Moon and Tsuki, Crystallina's cat who has a direct link to Usagi.<br>If something happens to Usagi, Tsuki will feel it.

MIZUNO, AMI  
>Ami is Sailor Mercury and brains of the bunch. Over time, Nitara instructs<br>Ami how Usagi will change and helps Ami better understand Usagi's constantly  
>changing body.<p>

HINO, REI

Rei is Sailor Mars. A hot head, but Rei has the deepest interests and concerns  
>for Usagi. Rei supports Usagi through her change and helps her to fulfill her<br>duties now not only as just plain Usagi, but as Crystallina too.

KINO, MAKOTO

Mako-Chan as her friends call her, is very strong and loves Usagi. Makoto  
>helps Usagi after she becomes Crystallina and helps restore her memory.<p>

AINO, MINAKO

Minako also like Makoto wants Usagi's memory restored so, she helps Usagi  
>recover her memory and is there when Usagi needs her most.<p>

CHIBA, MAMORU/TUXEDO KAMEN/PRINCE ENDYMION/CRYSTAL KNIGHT

Mamoru is Usagi's love interest and he dedicates himself to keep Usagi safe  
>not matter the cost. Not only as Tuxedo Kamen, but now as the Crystal Knight,<br>Prince Cedrick also known as Prince Echoheart.

NITARA NORI/CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY

Nitara followed Crystallina to earth. Nitara figured out that Crystallina  
>had placed herself in Usagi and was making her unstable. After the Pink<br>Crystal appeared, Nitara dedicates herself to keep Usagi safe from the evil  
>forces although Usagi doesn't like Nitara's methods of keeping her safe.<br>Nitara proves to be the one who cares most about Usagi.

NEEBLIX/THE GREAT WIZARD

An adviser to Nitara, Usagi and the others.

LUNA

Usagi's first feline guardian.

TSUKI

Usagi's second feline guardian. Tsuki has a link to Usagi and Tsuki  
>experiences what Usagi feels.<p>

ARTEMIS

Minako/Sailor Venus's feline guardian and supportive to Usagi during  
>the first series.<p>

OSAKA, NARU/CRYSTAL SAILOR GUARDIAN

The first of four 'Sailor Guardians. Her protector is none other than  
>Gurio, Umino... the Mirror Knight!<p>

WINSTON, KARLA/CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT

The second of the four 'Sailor Guardians. Her boyfriend is the Rune Knight

WINTERS, KYLE/THE RUNE KNIGHT

He is the suitor to Sailor Light.

GURIO, UMINO/THE MIRROR KNIGHT

Umino protects Naru-Chan A.K.A. Crystal Sailor Guardian. He has a move called  
>'Mirror Sword Stun' to stun his enemies.<p>

CELESTIAL MOONE/Crystal Sailor Mirror Moon

An Mysterious pure being of energy. She has the ability to transform into Sailor Moon.

?, ?/Crystal Sailor Silverlight

An unknown warrior who follows this series enemies.

KUNZITE/ZOICITE/JADEITE/NEPHRITE

These four used to be the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Revived by the Ice Titan  
>and purified by the Pink Crystal. They are in service to Usagi to keep her safe.<p>

KOAN/PETZ/BERUCHE/KARABERAS

The four sisters who once served the Black Moon now dedicate themselves keeping Usagi  
>safe.<p>

WARLORD BRANAX

A villain from the Cosmicstar Moon. He arrives on earth to take it over. He has no  
>idea that his arch-nemesis, Usagi Tsukino (who is the Nucleus of Princess Cosmicstar).<br>The Ultra Crystal Sailors keep Usagi safe by keeping her presence a secret.

ATON, SARAH/PRINCESS CLEARINA

Usagi's twin sister from both the Crystal Moon Kingdom and Earth's Moon. Clearina  
>and Sarah merge finally in the first chapter of this series to keep the Pink<br>Crystal shining.

More info will be added when this series becomes more complete. Check back with  
>this file for more up to date info.<p> 


	4. 01 Crystallina Is In Danger, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Shussan Urutora Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 068:  
>"CRYSTALLINA IS IN DANGER!"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 2"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Quest For  
>The Ultra Crystals," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 068: CRYSTALLINA IS IN DANGER!

At his desk sat Trogg the Gnome. He was the Royal Historian of the Crystal  
>Moon Kingdom. He returned from his recess he took after writing the first part.<br>He saw the visitor. He spoke to the visitor.

"I see you have returned. You say 'my maiden' will return to normal?  
>Then shall we see how this turns out?"<p>

Trogg asks the visitor and then Trogg starts writing again...

Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny and the other Crystal Sailors appeared in  
>Tokyo. Tuxedo Kamen had Usagi in his arms. He tried to be gentle as possible<br>with her since she wasn't endowed with the Pink Crystal and because of that Usagi  
>could be easily bruised. Crystal Sailor Comet was nearby as well. Crystal Sailor<br>Silverlight returned and followed the others. They made haste and returned to the  
>palace. Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny and the others re-transformed and Nitara<br>went into Usagi's chambers and prepared to teleport Usagi's bed into the White  
>Room. Nitara grabbed the Crystal Zapper and then teleported the guardian cats<br>which was on the bed, she teleported the bed cats and all into the White Room.  
>She also had appeared in the white room. She opened the door. Tuxedo Kamen brought<br>Usagi into the White Room. Tuxedo Kamen placed Usagi gently on the bed. Sarah  
>handed to Nitara the Pink Crystal.<p>

"Thank you. Let's see if Usagi will respond to the Pink Crystal."

Nitara thanked Sarah. Nitara brought the Pink Crystal to Usagi but the Pink Crystal  
>went dark as the Pink Crystal was brought to Usagi. Nitara was shocked when the Pink<br>Crystal didn't respond to Usagi.

"Why won't the Pink Crystal respond to Usagi?"

Ami asked. Princess Clearina appeared in the White Room and she spoke.

"Usagi's soul isn't in her body is why the Pink Crystal can't respond to her."

Clearina explained.

"That explains it then."

Nitara spoke in a calm tone. This raised concern with Crystal Sailor Comet.

"Usagi's soul isn't in her body? Usagi's soul contains the programming  
>of the nucleus. Without Usagi's soul, Usagi would be just a vegetable."<p>

Crystal Sailor Comet explained.

"My maiden is in bad shape without her soul."

Nitara spoke as she worried even more about Usagi.

"Where is Usagi's soul?"

Rei asked.

"Who knows where her soul is at the moment. Usagi can't support her soul  
>at the moment."<p>

Crystal Sailor Comet commented.

"What about Usagi? How are we going to stabilize her?"

Minako asked.

"The Crystal Zapper. It has power of the Pink Crystal and it can keep  
>her alive and keep Usagi's form in check."<p>

Ami explained as Nitara placed the Crystal Zapper and set it to where  
>it would send energy into Usagi and keep Usagi's form in check.<p>

"Usagi, must be kept safe as much as possible. We have reached a crossroads.  
>We no longer have to search for Usagi. Now we must keep her safe from those<br>who would want to hurt her. Please try not to mention Usagi whatsoever when  
>you leave this place. People will try to harm her if they knew the truth about<br>Usagi. Usagi I am sure of it is counting on us to help her to keep her safe."

Nitara explained.

"Everyone, you should know that Usagi isn't who we had thought she was.  
>To help Usagi out, you must know that Usagi isn't like any of you. She<br>is a being of light to explain in the simplest form. Usagi's origins  
>do not originate here on earth. Most of you have never heard of the<br>Princess of Legends."

Crystal Sailor Comet started.

"Princess of Legends? What does the Princess of Legends has to do with Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"Let me explain, by telling you the story of the Princess of Legends. Long  
>ago, a couple named Ragnar and Celeste was about to have a child. Then<br>after Celeste's term was complete, she gave birth to a baby girl with golden  
>hair and pink eyes. The baby girl also had two transparent wings on her back<br>and when they brought the Cosmicstar Crystal to the baby girl, she shed crystal  
>tears. So, the couple named the girl 'Cosmicstar' after the name of the moon<br>of the same name. The girl grown to a young woman and then all of it changed for  
>her. A warlord named Branax came and drained her lifeforce energy and left her for<br>dead, but her mother came and sent Branax into another dimension and sealed Cosmicstar  
>inside the Cosmicstar Crystal. She broke up the crystal into the Power Crystals and<br>also caused part of the crystal to form the Nucleus and sent the Nucleus to earth.  
>The Nucleus was born of a human woman and her mission was to learn of the human emotions<br>that humans had and to collect the power crystals again so she may return to her original  
>form. Everyone, Usagi is this Princess of Legends."<p>

Crystal Sailor Comet explained.

"So, Usagi don't remember her life as Cosmicstar?"

Minako asked.

"No. her memory and her body is still sealed in the four power crystals. You must  
>dedicate yourselves to keep Usagi safe so Usagi can become herself again."<p>

Crystal Sailor Comet explained.

"So, Usagi still has a long way to go before she can return to the Princess of  
>Legends again?"<p>

Makoto asked.

"Yes. Still Usagi needs the Ruby Crystal. And Usagi still has to obtain that crystal.  
>Please never tell Usagi that she will gain that crystal and I am sure she'll become<br>the princess of the Ruby Crystal."

Crystal Sailor Comet revealed.

"We have lots of work to do to keep her safe from evil."

Ami stated as she used her mini computer to monitor Usagi. Soon a new evil  
>would arrive and they had to keep Usagi's presence safe from the forces of evil.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, A new villain arrives and he is known as  
>Warlord Branax and he attacks Tokyo. Can the Ultra Crystal Sailors keep Tokyo<br>safe from warlord Branax? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 02/17/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed  
>from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."<p>

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
>Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	5. 02 Enter, Warlord Branax, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 069:  
>"ENTER, WARLORD BRANAX!"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 069: ENTER, WARLORD BRANAX!

From outers space entered Warlord Branax. Queen Celeste had exiled him into  
>another dimension. He had a spiked Helmet on his head and spikes in his chest<br>with a sword by his right side. He landed in Tokyo and saw an art book.

"Hmm, What's This? A skull and a Knight in a monster art book?  
>Just what I need. Skull Knight...come forth!"<p>

Suddenly the two figures became one. A knight that was nothing but bones.

"Skull Knight at your service. How may I serve you master?"

Skull Knight asked.

"I need another henchman. What do you suggest?"

Warlord Branax asked.

"I suggest a henchmen that can use venom to paralyze it's enemy."

Skull Knight suggested.

"Good! Then I shall create Venom Knight... come forth!"

Warlord Branax commanded.

"I am here to serve you master!"

Venom Knight answered. Venom Knight was a grotesque monster with a horn on his  
>head.<p>

"Good, I will create another monster to scout Tokyo out. Arise Videogame Destroyer!"

Warlord Branax created a monster. A videogame machine turned into a monster and appeared before  
>Warlord Branax!.<p>

"How may I serve you master?"

Videogame Destroyer asked.

"Scout out Tokyo and give me a report. Understand?"

Warlord Branax commanded.

"Yes sire!"

Videogame Destroyer answered and Videogame Destroyer disappeared. Then Warlord Branax looked for a  
>hideout and found an underground theater which wasn't used and converted it into his hideout.<br>Elsewhere, Videogame Destroyer began to search and to scan Tokyo. Rei, Makoto, and Minako were  
>walking and saw the monster and transformed. Then they stopped the monster.<p>

"HOLD IT!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars, Ultra Crystal Sailor Jupiter and Ultra Crystal Sailor Venus shouted in  
>unison.<p>

"Who are you irritants?"

Videogame Destroyer asked.

"We are the pretty suited Ultra..."

They all started.

"Crystal Sailor Mars."

"Crystal Sailor Jupiter."

"Crystal Sailor Venus."

They spoke in unison and announced themselves.

"I see. My master Warlord Branax will rule this world."

The monster announced.

"Fire Soul."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars yelled as she created a ball of fire but Videogame Destroyer  
>easily avoided the attack.<p>

"Supreme Thunder!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled lightning at the monster. But as before,  
>he avoided it.<p>

"Crescent Beam!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Venus yelled as she sent a beam at Videogame Destroyer and he avoided  
>it.<p>

"I must report to my master Warlord Branax. Farewell."

Videogame Destroyer told them and he vanished. The Ultra Crystal Sailors returned to the  
>crystal Moon Palace and reported on the new monster.<p>

"There's a new monster called Videogame Destroyer. And he told us that Warlord Branax is  
>on earth."<p>

Rei announced.

"Warlord Branax is on earth? He may seek out Usagi and we must keep her safe and keep her existance  
>a secret."<p>

Crystal Sailor Comet told them. They had a tough mission ahead of them. Meanwhile Videogame Destroyer  
>reported to Warlord Branax.<p>

"Sire, there are soldiers who tried to kill me here in Tokyo."

Videogame Destroyer reported.

"I see. They might prevent me from taking over this planet. You must go and destroy them."

Warlord Branax told him.

"Very well."

Videogame Destroyer agreed and he vanished. The Ultra Crystal Sailors had a new enemy and they  
>had to keep Usagi safe from Warlord Branax.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi continues to be in a coma and the Crystal Zapper  
>is re-energizing Usagi. Then Videogame Destroyer returns to destroy the Ultra Crystal Sailors.<br>Can they defeat the monster? Find out next time.

This episode was completed on: 02/19/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed  
>from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."<p>

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
>Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	6. 03 Recovery For Crystallina, Part 3

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 070:  
>"RECOVERY FOR CRYSTALLINA"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 070: RECOVERY FOR CRYSTALLINA

In the White Room, the Crystal Zapper had stabilized Usagi and was  
>giving her energy to save her fragile life. She was completely<br>defenseless. They were hoping that the new enemy would discover that  
>Usagi was recovering from being captured from Queen Serpentine. Nitara<br>had deep love for the girl who laid unconscious on the bed. Crystal  
>Sailor Comet stood nearby not saying a word. Luna and Artemis watched<br>quietly over Usagi. Tsuki also slept and unable to awake on her own.  
>Ami sat in a chair an observing the stats of Usagi that came into her<br>mini computer.

"How is she?"

Nitara asked.

"The energy from the Crystal Zapper is going very slowly."

Ami replied.

"How long until Usagi has a considerable amount of energy?"

Nitara asked.

"I am uncertain at this time."

Ami responded not knowing how long it would take.

"I just want her to return to normal. She shouldn't be like this."

Nitara spoke in a sad tone knowing that Usagi needed help from those  
>who could watch over her so that she could be safe from harm. Elsewhere,<br>Hikari Gin, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, and Karla walked down the street  
>towards the Hikawa Shrine when Videogame Destroyer appeared again. The<br>Crystal Sailors transformed.

"Eternal Intense Light!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Light spoke as she used her powers of light. A powerful but invisible light hit  
>Videogame Destroyer and he was singed a bit.<p>

"Mars Firevolt Surge!"

Mars yelled as she hurled the huge fireball at Videogame Destroyer and he was hurt more.

"Jupiter Lightning Bolt Blast!"

"Venus Love Me Blossoms!"

Jupiter and Venus's powers came together and hit Videogame Destroyer. But he still stood.  
>Then Sailor Mirror Moon appeared out of nowhere and sent a blast destroying the monster.<br>Then Sailor Mirror Moon vanished again.

"Celestial Moone appeared again to help us."

Mars spoke.

"Who is she really?"

Jupiter asked.

"I don't know. There's something familiar about her."

Venus added her thoughts.

"We should report to Nitara of what happened here."

Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke as she ran a finger through her hair  
>wondering about Celestial Moone. They returned to the palace.<p>

"What's the report?"

Nitara asked.

"We ran into Videogame Destroyer, but Celestial Moone defeated the monster."

Mars reported.

"So, there monsters must be very strong."

Ami thought.

"Who is this Celestial Moone?"

Crystal Sailor Comet asked.

"We don't know really. Just a myterious warrior that has been helping us."

Mars replied.

"I see."

Comet repsponded. Will the Ultra Crystal Sailors discover the secret of  
>Celestial Moon? Find out next time.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi continues to be in a coma and  
>a new monster attacks the Ultra Crystal Sailors. Can they win? Find out<br>next time.

This episode was completed on: 02/26/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed  
>from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."<p>

Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight  
>Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.<p> 


	7. 04 The Power of Love, Part 4

**Crystal Princess Trilogy**

**Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun**

**Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon**

**EPISODE 071:**

**"THE POWER OF LOVE"**

**By Eccadairius at clear dot net**

**Penname: The Crystal Knight**

**AIM: Eccadairius**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Based On: The Original Series**

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 071: THE POWER OF LOVE **

**Usagi was still in a coma and was unable do anything for herself. Ami **

**devoted most of her time watching, studying, and observing Usagi. Usagi **

**wasn't your average teenage girl. Usagi was in all reality, an alien as **

**earth humans would consider her. It didn't bother Ami, Rei, and the others. **

**They all loved Usagi in their own way. Not having Usagi awake was really **

**depressing. Nearby Usagi was Nitara Nori, Crystal Sailor Comet, and also **

**watching nearby was Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's love interest. When he was able, **

**he would spend hours in meditating over Usagi. He didn't care if Usagi wasn't **

**human or not. He truly cared for her. Sarah came into the White Room and **

**she reverted back to how she used to appear and Clearina also appeared in the **

**White Room. Princess Clearina didn't say anything, but she looked at Usagi and **

**Clearina knew that Usagi truly wasn't her sister, however Crystallina's own **

**conciousness had been absorbed by the Nucleus. Clearina then turned towards **

**Crystal Sailor Comet and Princess Clearina spoke. **

**"What is Usagi?" **

**Princess Clearina asked. Comet turned towards Princess Clearina and replied. **

**"Tsukino, Usagi? She is what humans call a 'Nucleus.' She had previously **

**absorbed your sister Crystallina and has her appearance, without it, she **

**will die." **

**Comet explained. **

**"I see. So, in a way, she is my sister in a way." **

**Clearina spoke to no one in pictuliar. **

**"Yes in a way she is, she has all of Crystallina's abilities, but right now **

**my Maiden cannot do anything. She needs us to keep her alive." **

**Nitara spoke for the first time in awhile. Clearina looked puzzled. **

**"My Maiden?" **

**Clearina asked. **

**"She means Usagi-Chan, Clearina." **

**Ami replied. **

**"Why call Usagi such a name?" **

**Clearina wondered. **

**"It is a nickname I chose for her. She is special. A nickname is a name of **

**affection. I truly admire her, the more I try to understand her, the more **

**mysterious she is." **

**Nitara explained. Clearina smiled as she thought that Usagi was special to **

**everyone. **

**"My Maiden, even that name is mysterious. So, Tsukino Usagi's true appearance **

**is something else?" **

**Clearina asked. **

**"Usagi is nothing more than a being of light, her body is sealed within four **

**power crystals, and in order to return to normal, Usagi must obtain all the **

**power crystals. Usagi has three so far and the forth shall come in the near **

**future." **

**Comet explained. **

**"Oh, I see. What a mission. What is her true form then?" **

**Clearina asked again being very curious. **

**"Her true form is a Princess from long ago, 'the Princess of Legends', **

**Princess Cosmicstar. However, Usagi knows nothing of this and you mustn't **

**tell her. If she were to find out, she may prevent destiny from taking place." **

**Comet explain. **

**"How mysterious that name is, just like Usagi. I won't say anything more." **

**Clearina resolved on that matter. Elsewhere... Rei, Makoto, Minako were **

**walking back to the palace when Warlord Branax unleashed another monster. **

**He was called 'Beast Basher.' **

**"I am here to destroy you!" **

**The Beast Basher spoke. **

**"Fire Soul." **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars yelled as she unleashed a huge ball of fire at the **

**monster, but he easily deflected it aside. **

**"Supreme Thunder!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled electricity from her lightning **

**rod on her tiara. She hurled the lightning towards the monster, but he deflected **

**it easily too. **

**"Venus Love Me Chain!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Venus yelled as she sent a chain of yellow hearts towards **

**the monster, but he easily broke the attack and then sent vines and caught Mars, **

**Jupiter, and Venus. **

**"You three are finished!" **

**The Beast Basher yelled as he zapped them. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus needed **

**help and then Mars remembered the words of celestial Moone for them to call **

**on her if they needed them. **

**"CELESTIAL MOONE, WE NEED YOU!" **

**Mars yelled and suddenly out of nowhere came a boomerang that cut the three **

**Senshi free and then Sailor Mirror Moon used her powers and blasted Beast **

**Basher and the monster turned to dust. Then she turned to the others. **

**"Are you okay?" **

**Sailor Mirror Moon asked. **

**"Yes, we are. Thank you." **

**Mars replied as she smiled. **

**"Remember what I told you before, I will show you something really **

**wonderful if you show me what I want to see. Please remember that." **

**Sailor Mirror Moon told the three Senshi and vanished from their sight. **

**"What does she mean?" **

**Jupiter wondered. **

**"Yeah, that's what I want to know." **

**Mars thought. The mystery of what Celestial Moone wanted to see from them **

**was a mystery to them. The day would come that they would find out. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Rei is missing and the others go **

**out to search for her or is Rei hiding somewhere in seclusion? Stay there **

**and find out. **

**This episode was completed on: 03/11/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two." **

**Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight **

**Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.**


	8. 05 Ultra Sailor Mars Is Missing, Part 5

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 072:

"ULTRA SAILOR MARS IS MISSING!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 072: ULTRA SAILOR MARS IS MISSING! **

**It had been a couple of days since anyone had seen Rei Hino. For Rei **

**had purposely vanished without a trace. She wondered about a lot of **

**things that had been happening lately, like why they weren't able to **

**defeat a monster or the current status of Usagi. Rei felt helpless. **

**Nitara and the others knew that Rei had vanished on purpose. Nitara **

**resolved to find Rei and comfort her. **

**"Rei has been missing for awhile hasn't she?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, I am sure Rei is upset about Usagi being unconscious. Rei is **

**very close to Usagi." **

**Ami explained. **

**"I see. So, Rei and yourself have been around a long time?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, but Mamoru has been around Usagi longer than Rei or myself. **

**I was the first Senshi that Usagi befriended. Over time, she befriended **

**Rei, Makoto, Minako, and myself." **

**Ami explained. **

**"So, Usagi has attracted all of you to her? Very interesting. So, Usagi has **

**done as she was told to do. To learn of the humans and to learn of the emotions **

**that humans have, so this is how the nucleus determined what her instructions **

**were. Very interesting that she would choose each of you." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet explained. **

**"Very interesting indeed that 'My Maiden' could choose such people like **

**you to look over her." **

**Nitara commented on the thought of Usagi picking those out those who she **

**could be friends with. **

**"Usagi is indeed unique." **

**Sarah explained. **

**"Yes, I agree. Usako is one of a kind. She is known to stand out among **

**the others." **

**Mamoru stated about Usagi. Usagi wasn't human, yet she had the appearance **

**of one and a heart to love others even when other people couldn't see **

**what she saw. **

**"I will look for Rei." **

**Nitara told the others and Nitara ran out of the palace to look for Rei. **

**Rei sat by the river's edge and sat quietly looking at the water. She **

**thought of Usagi and how she meant to her. Usagi was struggling to hang **

**on of what she had left. Celestial Moone suddenly appeared to Rei. Rei **

**saw her and wondered why she came. **

**"Why did you come to me?" **

**Rei asked. **

**"Your thoughts are for someone close to you right?" **

**Celestial Moone asked. **

**"Yes, you are correct." **

**Rei replied as she returned her attention to the water. **

**"Someone you love dearly?" **

**Celestial Moone asked again. **

**"Yes is more than a friend, she is someone I have been sworn **

**to protect always, but now I cannot do anything but watch her **

**suffer and hold on what she has left." **

**Rei answered not knowing Celestial Moone's real identity. **

**"Isn't the smallest hope the best chance you have in your **

**friend to fully recover?" **

**Celestial Moone asked her. **

**"Smallest hope?" **

**Rei asked. **

**"There's always hope. If you never lose heart and believe that your **

**friend Usagi will recover, then she will. You must believe in her. **

**She depends on you. You still must show me what I want to see. And **

**if you do, I will show you something wonderful. I must go. Please **

**I ask of you to show me what I want to see. Farewell." **

**Celestial Moone told her and vanished. Not too long after Celestial **

**Moone had vanished Nitara finally found Rei. **

**"I knew you would be here." **

**Nitara told Rei. Rei stood up. **

**"Nitara, you were able to find me?" **

**Rei asked suddenly. **

**"A psychic can always find a psychic. Did you know that? I have the ability **

**to locate you if I need too. And more importantly, there's someone who is **

**holding on for dear life and she is defenseless." **

**Nitara told Rei. **

**"I have failed her." **

**Rei spoke in a dejected tone. This made Nitara angry. **

**"USAGI HAS ALWAYS TRUSTED IN YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" **

**Nitara spoke in an angry voice. This was the first time that Rei **

**saw Nitara angry. **

**"I am sorry, I haven't been myself lately. I had felt so useless. **

**I couldn't be by her side and protect her. I want Usagi to return **

**to normal. Please forgive me, Nitara." **

**Rei answered Nitara and Nitara calmed back down and placed her hand **

**on Rei's shoulder and she spoke. **

**"My Maiden needs the help of her friends most of all now, she is **

**unable to do anything at the moment and her secret mission to **

**collect the power crystals is on hold until she can fully recover. **

**If her friends truly love her for what she is, then her recovery **

**will be sure. You want her to recover right?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, I want to be around her and be able to talk to her again. Do **

**you think Usagi will awaken soon?" **

**Rei explained and asked about how soon would Usagi awaken again. **

**"Rei, please understand that the Crystal Zapper can put the **

**lifeforce energy back into Usagi, but it is going very slowly. **

**I think if the energy gets back to a certain level, Usagi **

**will awaken again. If Usagi's friends truly love and protect **

**her, yes I believe Usagi will awaken again. But she may not be able **

**speak audibly to us, but I can read what she says." **

**Nitara revealed. **

**"Can we go back now? I want to see her." **

**Rei asked. **

**"I was hoping you would say that. Shall we go?" **

**Nitara asked her and Nitara used her staff and teleported **

**back to the palace and they walked back into the white **

**room. **

**"Let's let Rei alone with Usagi for a moment." **

**Nitara suggested. Everyone including Sarah left the white room **

**and also Princess Clearina vanished from the white room leaving **

**Rei alone with Usagi. Usagi was unconscious. She saw that Tsuki **

**was unconscious too. She remembered that Tsuki had a link to Usagi. **

**Luna and Artemis also was on the bed sleeping peacefully as guarding **

**Usagi in some manner. Rei turned towards Usagi and held her hand. **

**Rei didn't care that what Usagi actually was. Usagi was her friend **

**and Usagi was everything to her. **

**"Usagi, please forgive me not believing in you. You are a strong **

**girl, I know it. I am just glad that you are my friend. I'll **

**do everything possible to protect you even I have to die to **

**keep you safe. That is what I'll do!" **

**Rei resolved in protecting Usagi no matter what the cost. Nearby, **

**Celestial Moone smiled and spoke. **

**"Rei is the first of the four warriors that has realized that **

**what is important to her, protecting someone who indeed is **

**very unique and special. Makoto, Ami, and Minako have yet **

**to realize what is the most important. If they show me what **

**I truly desire, then I will reveal my true identity to them!" **

**Celestial Moone spoke to herself. The others had to discover **

**the most important to them. If Warlord Branax discovered Usagi's **

**true identity, it would spell disaster to them all. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax attacks Tokyo **

**and the Ultra Crystal Sailors try to dtop him. And Makoto stays **

**behind to watch over Usagi. Can they keep Usagi safe? Find out **

**next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 03/12/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two." **

**Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight **

**Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.**


	9. 06 Branax Attacks Tokyo, Part 6

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 073:

"BRANAX ATTACKS TOKYO"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**Notes 2: ChibiUsa/Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon returns with this **

**episode! **

**EPISODE 073: BRANAX ATTACKS TOKYO **

**For the next few days, Tokyo had been peaceful. However suddenly near **

**an deserted park appeared ChibiUsa and Diana. The future Mamoru sent **

**ChibiUsa back to the present day Tokyo to train more as a Sailor Senshi. **

**Chibiusa began running down the streets of Tokyo until she reached the **

**Crystal Moon Palace until she was stopped by Kunzite and Zoicite. **

**"Halt..." **

**Kunzite spoke and then realizing who it was and spoke again. **

**"I am sorry ChibiUsa, I didn't realize it was you. Nitara has **

**been expecting you. You may enter." **

**Kunzite spoke to ChibiUsa as he allowed her entry. ChibiUsa entered the **

**palace. Nitara and Sarah came up to her. **

**"Welcome back ChibiUsa. I have been sensing your return." **

**Nitara told her. ChibiUsa looked at Sarah and thought it was Usagi. **

**"Hello Nitara and Usagi." **

**ChibiUsa spoke not realizing it was Usagi. **

**"I am not Usagi, ChibiUsa, it's me Sarah." **

**Sarah explained. **

**"Where's Usagi? Oh! Papa wanted me for you to have this." **

**ChibiUsa answered and produced a letter and handed it to **

**Nitara. Nitara read it. **

**'Nitara, **

**I am sending Small Lady back to you. Please continue her training as **

**a Sailor Soldier. The Queen, Small Lady's mother is in a coma in this **

**time. Usagi must be fully restored so the time line will return to **

**normal. If you don't restore Usagi to normal, the world and the **

**future is doomed! Keep Small Lady safe. **

**Sincerely, **

**Neo-King Echoheart' (Author's Note: Mamoru in the first series became **

**Prince Echoheart, the Crystal Knight, so the future king changed too.) **

**Nitara closed the letter and welcomed ChibiUsa. **

**"welcome back ChibiUsa. I'll take you to Usagi. Follow me." **

**Nitara told her as she led her to where Usagi was. They entered the **

**White Room and Sarah's appearance switched to like she used to appear **

**and Princess Clearina entered the room. Nitara led ChibiUsa to **

**where Usagi was. ChibiUsa wondered why Usagi was unconscious. **

**"Why is Usagi unconscious?" **

**Chibiusa asked in a worried tone. Crystal Sailor Comet which had stayed **

**in the White Room came up to ChibiUsa and spoke. **

**"My name is Crystal Sailor Comet. I came from another galaxy. I am the **

**guide and mentor to the Nucleus. Usagi is not what you thought her to be. **

**Usagi is the Nucleus of a princess called 'Cosmicstar' and her energy **

**got drained by a villain. Now Usagi is unconscious and won't wake up." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet explained. **

**"Oh, that's what happened to my momma." **

**ChibiUsa answered. **

**"Your momma has the same condition as Usagi?" **

**Crystal Sailor Comet asked. **

**"Usagi is my mother in the future and Mamoru is my **

**papa in the future." **

**ChibiUsa explained to Crystal Sailor Comet. **

**"Oh, I see." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet understood what ChibiUsa had told her. **

**Chibiusa wondered if Usagi will be okay. **

**"Will Usagi be alright?" **

**ChibiUsa asked. Ami which sat in a chair by Usagi, turned towards **

**Chibiusa and spoke. **

**"ChibiUsa, welcome back! Usagi was captured by Queen Serpentine **

**and had her energy drained. At the same time, Usagi's soul was **

**separated from Usagi's body. Usagi's soul roams Tokyo somewhere. **

**We rescued Usagi, but Usagi's soul is not in her body. Usagi **

**is depending on us to help her return to normal." **

**Ami explained to Chibiusa. ChibiUsa frowned. ChibiUsa was hoping **

**she would be able to spend time with Usagi. ChibiUsa looked sad. **

**"Though, I am close to her, I can't do anything with her." **

**ChibiUsa frowned at the thought of Usagi being unconscious. Nitara **

**placed her hand on ChibiUsa's shoulder and spoke. **

**"Don't worry about Usagi, she'll recover in time." **

**Nitara tried to lift up ChibiUsa's spirits. Makoto came in and spoke **

**suddenly. **

**"There's villains attacking the business district in Tokyo! Hello **

**ChibiUsa, welcome back!" **

**Makoto announced. **

**"We better go." **

**Nitara told Makoto and Ami. **

**"I wish to stay behind and watch Usagi. I am strong and I have a sworn **

**duty to keep her safe." **

**Makoto explained. Makoto wished to remain behind. **

**"Are you sure?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, staying behind is the best thing for me. I got to keep Usagi protected **

**if the enemy discover who she really is. ChibiUsa should go with you guys if she **

**going to be training." **

**Makoto explained why she wanted to stay behind. **

**"Okay. Ami, let's get Rei and Minako." **

**Nitara spoke up and then Naru and Karla came in. **

**"We are going with you." **

**Naru spoke up and volunteered. Neeblix also showed up and decided to go with **

**Nitara. They all transformed and went out to face the villains that was **

**attacking Tokyo. Crystal Sailor Comet went along with them. Warlord Branax **

**saw the Crystal Sailors and Crystal Sailor Comet. He saw her and wondered why **

**she was there. **

**"Well, well, Crystal Sailor Comet... you are that mentor to the 'Princess of **

**Legends' and why are you here?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. Crystal Sailor Comet then spoke. **

**"I knew you would try to destroy the earth and hurt those like you did to **

**Cosmicstar, that is why I am here, I am here to keep you from hurting **

**anyone else." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet replied. Comet lied. She came to find the Nucleus and **

**to keep her safe. **

**"It matters not, Comet. See, I will show you all my power! Sword of Darkness, **

**show me your power!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke and used his sword and blasted a building and totally **

**destroying it. **

**"I am the pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit, Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon, in the **

**name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" **

**Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon spoke as she did her stance. Venom Knight hurled venom **

**at Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon, but Chibi Moon spoke up as she used her rod. **

**"Crystal Moon Purity Heart Enchantment!" **

**Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon yelled as she spun around with her **

**Crystal Moon Purity Heart Rod in her hand. The light from **

**her rod hit Venom Knight. **

**"Sailor Guardian energy blast attack!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian spoke and made her attack. **

**"Sailor Light Intense light attack!" **

**In like manner, Ultra Crystal Sailor Light made her attack. The two attacks **

**came together and hit the Skull Knight and Venom Knight. **

**"We may not be strong enough to defeat you fully, but we can put a dent into **

**your plans." **

**Neeblix suddenly spoke up and pointed his staff at Warlord Branax. **

**"So, old man, your band of losers may have won here. But I will win the war. Let's **

**go Skull Knight and Venom Knight." **

**Warlord Branax spoke up and him and his minions vanished. **

**"Do you think he'll figure out what we are hiding from him?" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Mercury asked. **

**"Let's hope he doesn't figure out. If he does, my maiden will be in danger." **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny replied as she wanted not to say Usagi's name **

**just in case Warlord Branax was listening in to their conversation. More battles **

**lie ahead for the Ultra Crystal Sailors. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax suddenly sends a letter **

**of challenge to the Crystal Sailors that one of them faces one of his monsters **

**alone and Ultra Crystal Sailor Light volunteers to fight the monster alone. **

**Can she win? Be there and find out! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/13/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two." **

**Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight **

**Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.**


	10. 07 Sailor Light Fights Alone, Part 7

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 074:

"SAILOR LIGHT FIGHTS ALONE!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 074: SAILOR LIGHT FIGHTS ALONE! **

**Karla, Naru, Ami, Sarah, and ChibiUsa was in the White Room. They **

**watched Usagi. She was still in a coma. Ami still sat in a chair **

**continuing to monitor Usagi. She took her task seriously in looking **

**after Usagi. Mamoru was on the other side of the bed with Usagi's **

**hand he paid no attention to anyone else. He was in a vigil. He **

**fasted as well. He was hoping there would be a miracle would happen. **

**Nitara stood in the White Room with Neeblix. ChibiUsa came and stood **

**next to Nitara. **

**"Will Usagi get better?" **

**ChibiUsa asked looking concerned. **

**"I don't know Small Lady. I want her to recover, but Usagi had most **

**of her lifeforce energy drained. We all hoped that this wouldn't happen, **

**but it did happen. Usagi is strong and won't die easily. However, Usagi's **

**soul isn't in her body and no body knows her whereabouts." **

**Nitara explained. Chibiusa turned towards Usagi and spoke again. **

**"I came back because I really hoped that Usagi would be alright, but my **

**papa sent me here in hoping that his wife, my mother would actually be **

**awake, but Usagi is just like my momma back home." **

**ChibiUsa answered. Chibiusa loved Usagi like a sister and Usagi felt the **

**same way. Nitara too was very concerned about Usagi's condition. Neeblix **

**showed no signs of showing worry, but he too showed concern for Usagi. **

**Then Ultra Cop walked in holding a letter and handed it to Nitara. **

**Nitara read the letter. **

**'Crystal Sailors, **

**Please choose one Warrior among yourselves and that warrior will fight **

**my latest monster, Crystal Terminator. You will meet him at Azabu Park. **

**There you two will fight. This will be a fight that the chosen warrior **

**will not survive. The chosen warrior must meet him in one hour. **

**Warlord Branax' **

**Nitara closed the letter and spoke. **

**"I don't like this." **

**Nitara stated. **

**"I'd like to take up this challenge." **

**Karla stated. **

**"However, you will be all alone against the monster." **

**Nitara protested. **

**"I want to do this for Usagi. She's the princess right? I will win. **

**I can't be easily defeated." **

**Karla revealed. **

**"Very well. I will allow you to go. However, it is against my better **

**judgement in a situation like this. I hope you will succeed." **

**Nitara spoke and agreed to allow Karla go and fight this monster. Karla **

**transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Light and headed to Azabu Park **

**to encounter this monster. She arrived at Azabu Park and there Warlord **

**Branax and his monster was there. **

**"Here's the monster you must fight. I hope you perish by his sword. See **

**ya fool!" **

**Warlord Branax sneered and vanished. **

**"Come on you vile fiend! Give me the best you can do!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Light challenged him and asking him to attack her. **

**Crystal Terminator fired his laser beams, but it missed Ultra Crystal Sailor Light. **

**"Guardian Axe appear! Guardian Axe Internal Light Enlightenment Power!" **

**A powerful beam of light came from the Guardian Axe and it hit the monster." **

**"I am still here. Id that the best you can do?" **

**Crystal Terminator asked. **

**"Sailor Light Light Sphere Blast!" **

**A white ball of light came from Sailor Light's hands and blasted Crystal Terminator. **

**Crystal Terminator turned to dust and was destroyed. Then Ultra Crystal Sailor Light **

**returned to the Crystal Moon Palace. Once back at the palace Ultra crystal Sailor Light **

**returned to the palace victorious. **

**"I am back!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Light announced. **

**"Good. Are you okay?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, I am fine,thanks. How's Usagi, is she getting better?" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Light asked as she re-transformed back into Karla. **

**"There's little change since you left. She hasn't gotten worse either." **

**Nitara answered Karla. She was hoping Usagi would get better and not worse. **

**"She has to get better or I will cease to exist!" **

**ChibiUsa stated. If Usagi died, ChibiUsa would not be born. Everyone hoped **

**that Usagi would improve. Will Usagi recover? Stay tuned folks! **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi continues to be in a coma, and **

**another monster is unleashed on Tokyo. Can the Crystal Sailors defeat this **

**new monster? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/17/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two." **

**Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight **

**Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.**


	11. 08 Usagi Getting Better, Part 8

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 075:

"USAGI GETTING BETTER?"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 075: USAGI GETTING BETTER? **

**Ami, Nitara, ChibiUsa, Neeblix, and Sarah was in the White Room **

**watching Usagi. It had been two days since Karla fought Crystal **

**Terminator and had won easily. Tokyo had been too quiet Nitara **

**thought. Still Warlord Branax hadn't discover that Usagi was **

**A Sailor Senshi or a Crystal Sailor as Nitara referred them **

**as. The Crystal Sailors are defenders of the Pink Crystal and **

**its wielder. Nitara thought about Usagi and often felt uneasy **

**about Usagi being unconscious and not able to protect herself. **

**She was hoping that Warlord Branax wouldn't discover that Usagi **

**was Sailor Moon or the Nucleus that Crystal Sailor Comet had **

**stated. Usagi's secret mission must be carried out. Nitara loved **

**Usagi very much and was very close to her. Nitara took the role **

**of leadership as a mother to Usagi, although Nitara really wasn't **

**Usagi's mother. The term 'My Maiden' is what Nitara always called **

**Usagi. It was a special nickname that she had given Usagi. **

**Neeblix tried to comfort Nitara. He knew that Nitara was close to **

**Usagi and that she was fond of Usagi. **

**"How is Usagi doing?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"The crystal Zapper has transferred about twenty five percent of **

**the lifeforce energy to Usagi." **

**Ami announced as she watched her mini computer that monitored **

**her life signs. **

**"How much lifeforce energy does Usagi need before she wakes up?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"I have no idea. Maybe Usagi must have more than thirty percent. **

**This has never happened before so, we have no idea how much she **

**needs to wake up. Even when she wakes up, she can't use the **

**Pink Crystal because she was cut off from it some time ago. If **

**she uses all of her energy or heals anyone, she could die. Once **

**she awakes, let's try to make her comfortable so she doesn't have **

**to use any energy." **

**Ami reported. She wasn't sure how much energy Usagi would need **

**to wake up. Usagi wasn't ordinary or a human, but had the likeness **

**of a human and the ability to love anyone without question. **

**"So, is she breathing okay and how is her other life signs?" **

**Nitara asked again. **

**"Her breathing and her heart beat is normal. All life signs have **

**stabilized." **

**Ami explained Usagi's current condition. Nitara felt a bit relieved **

**that Usagi was resting comfortably, but she felt uneasy that Usagi **

**was still unconscious and she wasn't able to converse with her. **

**Nitara knew that Usagi was the type of girl that was unyielding and **

**wasn't about to give up on her life. Usagi loved life very much. **

**Nitara knew that Usagi was unique and that in time that Usagi would **

**be awake and be talking again. **

**"I am glad that Usagi has stabilized. I hope it won't be long until **

**Usagi awakens." **

**Sarah stated knowing Usagi would awaken soon. She hoped it would be **

**soon. **

**Later, Warlord Branax stood in the abandoned theater that was underneath **

**Tokyo. Skull Knight and Venom Knight stood waiting for their master's **

**orders. **

**"Skull Knight. I will give you something that will help you. This is **

**the Sword of Darkness. It's power is strong. The only sword that **

**can match it is the Crystal Sword. Like the Crystal Sword, this sword **

**also can talk to you. It will help you to succeed in your mission." **

**Warlord Branax explained as he handed over the Sword of Darkness **

**to Skull Knight. **

**"And what is my mission sire?" **

**Skull Knight asked. **

**"Your mission is to find out what Crystal Sailor Comet is hiding. **

**You must discover what she is hiding and why." **

**Warlord Branax told him. **

**"Very well sire and what shall I do about Crystal Sailor Comet is **

**hiding?" **

**Skull Knight asked. **

**"Maybe you should go and find out from Tokyo's media of what **

**she hiding and why." **

**Warlord Branax explained once more. **

**"Sire, this will take sometime in figuring what she is hiding. **

**However, whatever they are hiding cannot remain hiding for long." **

**Skull Knight vowed to find out what Crystal Sailor Comet was **

**hiding. And he teleported away. **

**"Now, I will create a new monster to unleash a new monster on Tokyo **

**to bring out those pesky Sailors. I introduce my Element Trio, **

**Smasher Fire, Smasher Water, and Smasher Earth. Go to the surface **

**and lure out those pesky sailors. Now go!" **

**Warlord Branax called out as three ugly monsters that looked alike. **

**They had scales and three horns on their heads. The three monsters **

**vanished. **

**Rei, Makoto, and Minako with Naru was walking towards Game Crown Arcade **

**when the Smasher Trio appeared. **

**"I am Smasher Fire." **

**"I am Smasher Water" **

**"I am Smasher Earth" **

**Each of the Smasher Trio introduced themselves. **

**"Burning Mandala!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled balls of fire at Smasher Earth **

**and the monster was damaged. **

**"Venus Love Me Chain." **

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" **

**Venus and Jupiter called their attacks and attacked Smasher Water. Smasher Water **

**was slightly damaged. Mercury appeared. **

**"Shine Aqua Illusion!" **

**Mercury yelled and sent a massive wave of water and greatly damaged Smasher Fire. **

**Then the three monsters merged as one. **

**"Burning Mandala!" **

**"Shine Aqua Illusion!" **

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" **

**"Venus Love me Chain!" **

**The attacks came together and started their way towards the monster. Then Celestial **

**Moone hurled her energy at the monster and her power united with the other powers **

**and totally destroyed the monster. **

**"Thank you for helping us." **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian thanked her. **

**"You're welcome. Please remember, I will show you something great if you will show **

**me what I want to see. Farewell." **

**Celestial Moone told them and vanished. The Ultra Crystal Sailors returned to the **

**palace. **

**"We defeated another monster, with the help of Celestial Moone. These monsters are **

**stronger than they have in the past." **

**Rei mentioned about Celestial Moone had appeared and helped them. **

**"I wonder what she said." **

**Ami asked. **

**"I wonder if she wants us to show her that we can keep Usagi from harm." **

**Makoto thought. **

**"That might be what she has been asking." **

**Minako answered. **

**"There's a time when Celestial Moone will reveal what she had planned to show you. **

**That time I feel will be soon." **

**Nitara stated. However, the time will come when the next Sailor Guardian will **

**appear. Plus Usagi was still unconscious and Mamoru was determined to stay **

**by her side. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Mamoru is determined to stay by Usagi's side **

**and make sure she recovers. However, what plans does warlord Branax have in mind **

**next? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/18/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two." **

**Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight **

**Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.**


	12. 09 Mamoru's Devotion, Part 9

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 076:

"MAMORU'S DEVOTION"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 076: MAMORU'S DEVOTION **

**Usagi still was unconscious and unable to wake up yet. Mamoru still **

**felt obligated to be by 'his princess's' side. He liked helping the **

**others fight the evil, but his destiny was to make sure that Usagi **

**remained safe and protected no matter if she was awake or not. Everyone **

**missed Usagi including Nitara. She had developed a special bond to Usagi. **

**Crystal Sailor Comet and Hikari Gin stood next to Nitara in the White **

**Room and Ami focused on monitoring Usagi and the mini computer of **

**keeping tabs on the lifeforce energy going back into Usagi. The transfer **

**was incredibly slow and this is what Ami loved doing. Taking care of Usagi **

**had no higher duty to her. She loved fighting, but looking after Usagi **

**and hoping for the best for her. Everyone that already knew of Usagi, knew **

**that she was someone fun to be around with and they also knew not to corner **

**her and make her feel threatened. Usagi was one of a kind and her not being **

**awake saddened Nitara. However, Ami and Mamoru looking over Usagi made her **

**feel better. Nitara had to wait patiently for Usagi to awake again. Nitara **

**turned towards Ami and spoke. **

**"How is she today?" **

**Nitara questioned. **

**"There's very little change from yesterday. The energy transfer is very slow." **

**Ami explained while typing on her mini computer. She recorded everything about **

**Usagi's current condition. Nitara knew that Usagi wasn't a weak person, she could **

**hold out for a long time and she was strong emotionally, however Usagi slept **

**peacefully without waking. her breathing was normal and her heartbeat was normal **

**as far as Ami could tell. Mamoru didn't move an inch and silently meditated on **

**Usagi and hoping would be the day that she wakes up, but sadly this wouldn't **

**be the day that she would wake up. Nitara watched Mamoru intently and was happy **

**he devoted his time to Usagi. To him nothing else mattered. **

**Elsewhere in the underground theater, Warlord Branax wondered how the search **

**for the person or object that Crystal Sailor Comet was hiding was coming along. **

**"How is your search for the person or object that crystal Sailor Comet is **

**hiding?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. **

**"Sire, I ask for your patience. This is not easy since I have no idea exactly **

**what I am looking for or where to look." **

**Skull Knight replied. He had no idea where to begin looking. **

**"How about going to a library and look up new reports and searching back through **

**the last few years for anything unusual or interesting." **

**Warlord Branax suggested. **

**"Yes sire, that is a good idea. I will go at once." **

**Skull Knight answered and he left. Warlord Branax created another monster. It **

**was called Aqua Squid. It was large and massive and had many tentacles. **

**"Go find those pesky Sailors and defeat them." **

**Warlord Branax ordered and the monster vanished. **

**Elsewhere, Rei and Makoto was walking to the shrine. The monster appeared and **

**started chasing the people. Makoto and Rei transformed and encountered the **

**youma. **

**"Stop! You will not harm the people!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Jupiter warned. **

**"And you are going to do what?" **

**Aqua Squid yelled back. **

**"THIS! Jupiter Lightning Bolt Blast!" **

**Jupiter yelled and a massive thunderbolt hit Aqua Squid and it was charred but not fully destroyed. **

**"Mars Firevolt Surge!" **

**Mars yelled as she hurled the huge fireball at Aqua Squid and it was burnt and charred even more. **

**Then Celestial Moone appeared and hurled her power at Aqua Squid and the monster turned to dust. **

**Celestial Moone spoke to them. **

**"If Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus show me what I want to see I promise I will show you something **

**interesting. Farewell." **

**Celestial Moone told them and vanished. Mars and Jupiter looked at each other and spoke to each other. **

**"What does she mean, 'show me what I want to see and I will show something interesting.'" **

**Sailor Mars asked. **

**"Maybe she wants us to depend on our own power and protect Usagi at the same time?" **

**Jupiter asked. **

**"Maybe." **

**Mars thought. **

**Back at the Crystal Moon Palace, Naru and Karla walked into the White Room. They spoke to Nitara. **

**"Naru and myself feel the next Sailor Guardian will soon appear." **

**Karla announced. **

**"Are you sure?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, we don't know how soon she'll be in Tokyo, but it will be soon." **

**Naru confirmed their findings. Soon the next Sailor Guardian would appear on the scene and **

**strengthen the forces of Crystal Sailors. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, In Butte, Montana in the United States lives Aiko Belle. **

**A beautiful daughter of a Japanese parents who died many years earlier. Aiko took care of birds **

**at a Bird Sanctuary and Aiko begins to experience strange dreams about something she knows little **

**about. What is it? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/18/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two." **

**Crystal Princess is (c) 2014 by Crystal Knight **

**Fanfiction Productions. Sailor Moon is owned by their proper copyright holders.**


	13. 10 Birds Are Holy, Part 10

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 025:

"BIRDS ARE HOLY"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**Notes 2: Aiko Belle and Kin Kiyoshi makes their debut in this chapter! **

**Usagi also appears in a dream in this story. Enjoy! **

**EPISODE 025: BIRDS ARE HOLY **

**Her name was Aiko Belle, Her parents were killed about several months **

**earlier by a drunk driver. Aiko Belle lived alone now on her parents **

**farm which took care of all sorts of birds. Sparrows, Finches, Doves, **

**Pigeons, Hawks, Eagles, Ospreys, and more. Aiko had long black **

**hair. She stood five foot 2 inches tall. She had brown eyes. Aiko's parents **

**always took care of the bird sanctuary. Aiko on this given day was at the **

**grave site of her parents which was on their farm. Aiko's boyfriend, his name **

**was Kin Kiyoshi. Kin had black hair and brown eyes and he was two inches taller **

**than Aiko. Kin supported Aiko by embracing her and keeping her comfortable. **

**However, this day would be different than all others. **

**"Are you okay Aiko?" **

**Kin asked. **

**"Yes, I will be fine." **

**Aiko replied. She was unsure of her life now. What destiny had for her. **

**"I suggest that we go back to your parents house and you can rest for awhile." **

**Kin suggested. **

**"Okay." **

**Aiko agreed and went to her parents house. Her parents house was empty and **

**it used to be a happy. Aiko explored the house a bit. And Aiko felt awful **

**all of a sudden. **

**"I don't feel good." **

**Aiko suddenly spoke to her boyfriend. He held on to her very gently. **

**"Are you okay?" **

**Kin asked. **

**"I feel very dizzy and disoriented." **

**Aiko responded. Then she collapsed and Kin caught her. In her dream she found herself in **

**the White Room. And there was Usagi standing there wearing her pink princess dress **

**and having her turquoise blue hair in odangos and Usagi spoke to her. **

**"Kiyorakasa Yuki!" **

**Usagi called her. **

**"Kiyorakasa Yuki? That's not my name. My name is Aiko Belle." **

**Aiko answered. **

**"Where I come from, you're name is Kiyorakasa Yuki." **

**Usagi revealed to her. **

**"If that's my name, then what does it mean?" **

**Aiko asked. **

**"It means 'Purity Heart.' You once served me on the Crystal Moon. Your time has **

**come, you must go to Tokyo and there a young woman named Nitara will find you. **

**Then your destiny will be revealed." **

**Usagi explained. **

**"My destiny? A young woman named Nitara will find me once I am in Tokyo?" **

**Aiko asked. **

**"You are one of the Sailor Guardians. You must go there. When you wake yup, you will **

**remember nothing, only knowing you must go to Japan. Good bye Kiyorakasa Yuki." **

**Usagi told Aiko and Aiko woke again being in Kin's arms. **

**"Are you okay?" **

**Kin asked. **

**"Yes. I had a strange dream and I don't remember what it is about. The only thing I **

**remember is that I must travel to Japan. To Tokyo." **

**Aiko revealed. **

**"Tokyo? Why Tokyo?" **

**Kin asked. **

**"I don't know. All I know is I must go there." **

**Aiko told him. She couldn't remember exactly. **

**"Well, if you have to travel to Tokyo, I will help you prepare. I will travel with **

**you to Tokyo." **

**Kin told her. He wanted to be help to her. Aiko contacted one of her local friends **

**to take care of all the wonderful birds that was on this farm. The next day, Aiko **

**and Kin went to the nearby airport. Then they were in the air bound for Japan. **

**Destiny awaits her. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax sends the Venom Knight and a new monster **

**to attack Tokyo and the Crystal Sailors encounter the Venom Knight and the new monster **

**and are defeated. Also, Kin and Aiko arrive in Tokyo. Skull Knight also searches for the **

**secret that Crystal Sailor Comet is hiding. Will he find it? Stay there and find out. **

**This episode was completed on: 03/19/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	14. 11 Branax's Victory, Part 11

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 078:

"BRANAX'S VICTORY!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 078: BRANAX'S VICTORY **

**The jet plane landed in Tokyo and Aiko and Kin got off the plane. They **

**were amazed at the sights of Tokyo. They got their luggage and waved down **

**a taxi. The taxi took them to a local hotel. And there they would stay until **

**they got their way around the city of Tokyo. Elsewhere at the Crystal Moon **

**Palace, Makoto was with Ami and Nitara. Mamoru was in the same place where **

**he was last time. Makoto spoke to Nitara. **

**"I miss Usagi. It is too quiet here." **

**Makoto spoke in a sad tone. She missed Usagi. Everyone did. Nitara **

**turned to Makoto and spoke. **

**"I believe my maiden will return to normal soon." **

**Nitara answered. However, although she believed that Usagi would make a full **

**recovery, she was unsure how long it would take for that to happen. **

**"Mamo-Chan is dedicated in being by Usagi's side isn't he?" **

**Makoto asked. **

**"Yes. He is. He loves her." **

**Nitara replied. Mamoru wouldn't go anywhere until Usagi had woken up again. **

**"Usagi should awaken soon... maybe in the next week or so. However, how soon I **

**don't know." **

**Ami reported. It was the first time in a while that Ami reported. **

**At the Underground theater, Warlord Branax spoke to the Venom Knight. **

**"I have a mission for you Venom Knight. You are to go with a new monster **

**and destroy those pesky sailors and that strange warrior Celestial Moone. **

**Arrive Duel Striker!" **

**Warlord Branax used his powers and created a monster that looked like a Samurai **

**Warrior. **

**"Yes sire. How may I serve you?" **

**Duel Striker asked. **

**"Go and destroy those pesky sailors and that strange warrior too." **

**Warlord Branax ordered and Duel Striker vanished with Venom Knight. **

**Meanwhile, Rei, Naru, Makoto, and Minako was at the Game Crown Arcade and **

**Motoki came and talked to them. **

**"Hello Naru, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. How is Usagi faring these days?" **

**Motoki asked. **

**"Not good." **

**Naru answered. **

**"What happened?" **

**Motoki asked. **

**"was was abducted and her energy got drained. We rescued her and she's unconscious **

**currently and unable to wake up." **

**Rei explained. **

**"I see. So, she really is in bad shape." **

**Motoki asked. **

**"Yes, but we believe she will make a full recovery." **

**Minako stated her belief. Then suddenly the venom Knight appeared with Duel Striker. **

**"Crystal Sailors, please come on out. We want to battle!" **

**Venom Knight challenged them. **

**"We better go. Later Motoki." **

**Makoto told him. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Naru ran outside and transformed. **

**"Well, you came after all? Big mistake!" **

**Venom Knight told them. **

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" **

**Jupiter yelled as she hurled a ball of lightning however Duel Striker hurled it back **

**at her and Jupiter was hit with her own attack! **

**"Fire Soul!" **

**Mars yelled as she hurled a big ball of fire at the monster, but Duel Striker hurled **

**it back. Mars fell to the ground. **

**"Venus Love Me Chain!" **

**Venus yelled and her power was hurled back and she as well fell to the ground. **

**Sailor Guardian used her power too and in like manner, she fell to the ground. **

**Warlord Branax appeared. **

**"Good job Venom Knight and Duel Striker. Let's go. These insects aren't worth **

**our time. Farewell." **

**Warlord Branax ordered and he vanished along with Venom Knight and Duel Striker. **

**However, the battles would get even fierce. can they keep the secret of Usagi **

**safe from Warlord Branax? **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Duel Striker returned and starts attacking **

**innocent people and Kin and Aiko are caught in the middle of it all. Nitara and **

**Neeblix goes and finds Aiko and Kin. Can Nitara help this couple? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/20/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	15. 12 Sailor Purity Appears, Part 12

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 079:

"SAILOR PURITY APPEARS!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 079: SAILOR PURITY APPEARS **

**The Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Naru was defeated by the the Venom Knight **

**and Duel Striker. Rei and the others returned to the Crystal Moon Palace. **

**They looked so dejected and depressed that they were beaten by the forces **

**of evil. Rei was the one who was the most depressed. Usagi was unconscious **

**and was not able to help them. If she was awake she would have defeated those **

**foes. Rei went into the White Room to check on Usagi. **

**"How is she?" **

**Rei asked. **

**"There's no change. She's resting comfortably. Her life signs are stable." **

**Ami replied. **

**"Rei, I know the battles are getting tough, but you and the others must stand **

**your ground and fight as hard as you can. Soon, I believe my maiden will be **

**back at full power and Usagi will be able to help you again. I know you miss **

**her. There will come a time when Usagi will be able to talk with you all again **

**and you can enjoy spending time with her." **

**Nitara explained. Crystal Sailor Comet spoke up. **

**"Remember, Usagi is the Nucleus and 'heart of the Nucleus' which is Usagi's **

**soul is roaming somewhere in Tokyo. Until Usagi's soul unites in her body, **

**Usagi won't be able do things on her own. Believe Rei, believe. I know Usagi **

**and yourself are close. Usagi loves you. This is certain." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet spoke in a calm tone. Comet knew all about Usagi. Usagi **

**wasn't a human and Usagi's secret mission had to wait until Usagi was restored. **

**Meanwhile, Warlord Branax, Venom Knight, and Duel Striker started to attack Tokyo and **

**cause many people to be hurt. Aiko and Kin got in the middle of it. Nitara, Neeblix, **

**Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Naru, and Karla transformed and ran out of the palace. **

**Neeblix and Nitara sensed the next Sailor Guardian. The Mirror Knight and the Rune **

**Knight went as well. They ran out of the palace. Aiko and Kin were surrounded by the **

**forces of evil. They were surprised that Warlord Branax target them. **

**"Why are you after us?" **

**Aiko asked being fearful of the villain. **

**"I need a victim I can hold hostage so those pesky sailors can surrender to me." **

**Warlord Branax replied. Aiko tried to run but Duel Striker caught her. **

**"Let me go!" **

**Aiko protested. A pink crescent moon with a number three above it appeared. The **

**Crystal Sailors appeared. The Mirror Knight used his sword and spoke. **

**"MIRROR SWORD STUN!" **

**The Mirror Knight used his sword as he threw his sword and stunned Duel Striker **

**and free Aiko. He presented Aiko and Kin to Nitara. **

**"Nitara, please talk to them." **

**Neeblix ordered. **

**"Yes. Listen to me you two, you have ancient warriors inside you. I need to meld with **

**you two and merge you two with the ancient warriors that are inside you. I can't **

**force you." **

**Nitara told them. **

**"I don't like being attacked. I want to go through this." **

**Aiko replied. Kin also agreed. Then Nitara started a mind meld with them and merged **

**Aiko and Kin with the soldier and knight forms from the Crystal Moon Kingdom. **

**Then Aiko was transformed into a princess that wore a light yellow dress. She looked **

**at herself. **

**"Who am I? What have I become?" **

**Aiko asked. **

**"You are Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki. You are Crystal Sailor Purity. Take this Crystal Moon **

**Pendant and transform into Crystal Sailor Purity. You Kin, you are the Gold Knight. You **

**are the sworn suitor of Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki. Now, Aiko transform and say: 'Sailor Purity **

**Guardian Power! Make Up' and you will be transformed." **

**Nitara instructed. **

**"Very well. Sailor Purity Guardian Power! Make Up!" **

**Suddenly little doves covered Princess Kiyorakasa Yuki and she transformed into Ultra crystal Sailor Purity! **

**"Wow! How pretty!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Purity exclaimed as she looked at her Sailor Fuku. Her Sailor Fuku was bright yellow. **

**"Sailor Purity Energy Blast!" **

**"Gold Knight Blinding Light!" **

**The Gold Knight and Ultra Crystal Sailor Purity used their attacks on Duel Striker and Duel Striker **

**turned to dust. **

**"Drat! You all defeated my monster. I will have my revenge." **

**Warlord branax yelled and him and his minion vanished. **

**"Everyone, let's return to the palace." **

**Neeblix told them and they returned to the palace. Once back Nitara led Ultra Crystal Sailor Purity **

**and the Gold Knight into the White Room. Ultra Crystal Sailor Purity and the Gold Knight re-transformed **

**back into their civilian forms and Aiko spoke. **

**"That's the girl who spoke to me in my dream!" **

**Aiko announced. **

**"That is Tsukino, Usagi." **

**Nitara revealed. **

**"So, she's not Princess Crystallina?" **

**Kin asked. **

**"She has the likeness of Princess Crystallina. Usagi is not human and has no human appearance **

**of her own and needs a covering because Usagi is a being of light. In time we will tell you **

**all about Usagi. Until she awakens again, don't tell her about her secret mission." **

**Nitara revealed. **

**"So, Usagi is a Nucleus? That is unusual for a person like her." **

**Kin spoke. He never seen a person who wasn't a human before. Soon the time was coming that **

**Usagi would waken and they would have to keep her sheltered and safe from Warlord Branax. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Skull Knight begins his search for what Warlord Branax **

**asked him to look for. And Warlord Branax unleashes a new monster. Can they defeat this new **

**foe and will the Skull Knight discover what Crystal Sailor Comet is sheltering and protecting? **

**Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/20/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	16. 13 Needle In A Haystack, Part 13

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 080:

"NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 080: NEEDLE IN A HAYSTACK **

**Skull Knight transformed himself into a man with black hair with **

**glasses and his sword transformed into a cane. He went to the local **

**library. He walked in the library. He didn't want to fail his master. **

**He went up to the help desk. **

**"How do I go about to find out about something or someone that you know **

**nothing about?" **

**Skull Knight asked. The young lady was willing to help him. She led him **

**to a computer that had all sorts of newspaper articles going back at least **

**thirty years. She spoke to him again. **

**"For starters, how far back do you want to begin your search?" **

**She asked. **

**"How about five years?" **

**He asked. **

**"That sounds good enough." **

**He stated. She entered the date to begin the search. Then she spoke. **

**"I have set the search to begin at 1991 and the search will go up to **

**the current year, 1996." **

**She stated. **

**"Sounds good to me." **

**Skull Knight agreed with the set date. The young woman left him as **

**he began searching the articles for things or persons that stood **

**out in articles. He got to the year '1992' and he continued searching. **

**Then he got to an interesting article. And the headline read the **

**following: **

**'MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR SAVES SHOP OWNER AND HER DAUGHTER' **

**He read the article and he thought that the article about a mysterious **

**warrior sounded interesting. The article revealed the name of the mysterious **

**warrior. The name 'Sailor Moon.' He decided to search articles on this warrior **

**named Sailor Moon. he found several articles over the years. He found something **

**very interesting... Sailor Moon having a Pink Crystal and having turquoise blue **

**hair. **

**"This is interesting. I should report to my master." **

**Skull Knight told himself and he clicked off the page that had the info and left **

**the library. He went back to his master and reported. **

**"So? What have you found out?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. **

**"Sire, I believe that Crystal Sailor Comet is sheltering is a girl named Sailor **

**Moon. However, I believe her name may be something different entirely." **

**Skull Knight reported. **

**"So, they must hiding her identity to keep it from being leaked out. I wonder **

**why they are taking such lengths to keep her sheltered and protected?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. **

**"Do you want me to continue in my search?" **

**Skull Knight asked. **

**"Yes, mingle yourself around Tokyo and go into establishments and see if anyone **

**utter the real name of Sailor Moon." **

**Warlord Branax ordered. **

**"Yes sire. I go at once." **

**Skull Knight replied and vanished. **

**At the Crystal Moon Palace, Nitara, Ami, and Crystal Sailor Comet was watching over **

**Usagi. Mamoru still held on to Usagi's hand and Mamoru was still in a vigil. Ami still **

**monitored Usagi's life signs. Nitara and Crystal Sailor Comet didn't say anything **

**and just watched Usagi quietly. After awhile, ChibiUsa came into the white room. **

**"Is there any change in Usagi?" **

**ChibiUsa asked. **

**"No, ChibiUsa, there is no change in Usagi. If Usagi wakes up, Tsuki will wake up first." **

**Nitara explained. **

**"I see. So, Tsuki still hasn't woke yet either. How sad." **

**ChibiUsa replied looking sad. **

**"Usagi will get better. That I promise you." **

**Nitara told ChibiUsa that Usagi would get better, however Usagi was in no danger **

**as of yet. Elsewhere, Naru, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Aiko, Karla all were at Game Crown **

**Arcade. They explained everything about Usagi and what happened to her recently **

**and how she got captured in the first place and how they rescued her. They told Aiko **

**everything about Usagi and why she was unconscious. They wanted to relax and not **

**be rushed into a battle. Rei and the others left the Game Crown Arcade and started **

**out for the palace when they were ambushed by Venom Knight and a new monster. **

**The Crystal Sailors transformed and went on the attack. **

**"Fire Soul!" **

**Ultra crystal Sailor Mars yelled as she hurled a ball of fire at the monster. **

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" **

**Ultra crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled as she threw a ball of electricity at the monster. **

**Venom Knight hurled a ball of Dark Energy at Jupiter, but she easily avoided it. **

**"Crescent Beam!" **

**Ultra crystal Sailor Venus yelled as she fired a beam of energy at the monster. **

**"Guardian energy spurt!" **

**"Eternal Intense Light!" **

**"Sailor Purity Energy Blast!" **

**The three Guardian Powers came together and destroyed the monster and Venom Knight **

**vanished. Then the Crystal Sailors re-transformed and returned to the palace. **

**"Warlord Branax must be getting desperate since we gained Sailor Purity." **

**Rei spoke to Nitara as she entered into the White Room. **

**"Maybe." **

**Nitara answered. **

**"Do you think Warlord Branax will discover what we are hiding and discover who **

**Usagi really is?" **

**Makoto asked. **

**"He must never find out!" **

**Nitara replied in an urgent tone. **

**"And if he kidnaps her in her present state. We will be in trouble!" **

**Crystal Sailor Comet commented. The battles are escalating to the point **

**that they will need more help. How long can they keep Usagi safe? **

**Find out next time. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Nitara brings Usagi's family **

**to the Crystal Moon Palace to tell them what happened to Usagi. **

**Will Usagi wake up soon? Find out next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 03/21/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	17. 14 Usagi Is Needed, Part 14

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 081:

"USAGI IS NEEDED"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 081: USAGI IS NEEDED **

**Usagi was loved by everyone and she was loved even more by her **

**family. Nitara felt it was good that Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo **

**was informed about Usagi and her current condition. Nitara used **

**her staff and teleported to the Tsukino Household and appeared **

**in her living room. Ikuko stood up. **

**"Nitara, long time no see. Please make yourself at home." **

**Ikuko told her. Nitara answered. **

**"Please come with me. There is something I need to discuss with you **

**three. I will teleport you to the palace." **

**Nitara told them. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo came over to where Nitara **

**was. **

**"Grab a hold of each other and hang on to me." **

**Nitara told them and then she teleported them and herself back to the **

**palace and she re-appeared in the white room. The Tsukino's saw Usagi **

**and wondered what was wrong with her. **

**"What's wrong with Usagi?" **

**Kenji asked. **

**"Some time ago, Usagi was kidnapped by an evil queen and had her energy **

**drained. Then we rescued her and Usagi fell unconscious after she was **

**rescued." **

**Nitara gave the smaller version of the story. **

**"Can you use that Pink Crystal to restore her energy to her?" **

**Ikuko asked. **

**"I am afraid not. She got cut off from it. She can't use the Pink Crystal **

**at this point. Only Sarah can use the Pink Crystal at this time." **

**Nitara explained. Sarah came into the White Room and her appearance **

**changed to her blond hair and her school uniform and Princess Clearina **

**also appeared in the White Room. **

**"Usagi, will wake up again when she is ready. Usagi is strong. If anyone **

**can survive this ordeal it is Usagi." **

**Sarah explained. Chibiusa entered the White Room. **

**"Ikuko-Mama. Kenji and Shingo! What brings you here?" **

**ChibiUsa asked. **

**"I brought them here." **

**Nitara answered. **

**"So, you don't know how long Usagi will remain unconscious?" **

**Shingo asked. **

**"No. Most likely, Usagi will wake up when she is ready after Tsuki **

**wakes up." **

**Nitara answered. Ikuko noticed Crystal Sailor Comet and wondered **

**who she really is. **

**"This is Crystal Sailor Comet. She is a guardian of Usagi. She is **

**to make sure no one evil kidnaps Usagi while Usagi is unconscious." **

**Nitara answered about Usagi. Nitara kept quiet about Usagi being **

**the Nucleus. She didn't want Usagi's family to spread that info **

**around. **

**"So, I take it that Luna and Artemis are just sleeping normally?" **

**Shingo asked. **

**"Yes." **

**ChibiUsa answered. **

**"They are just sleeping. Unlike Tsuki, Tsuki is linked to Usagi. She **

**has been asleep a lot longer than Usagi has. However, we feel Tsuki **

**will wake up soon." **

**Nitara answered once more. **

**"I trust Usagi in your care then." **

**Kenji announced trusting Usagi's care to Nitara. **

**"My Maiden will return to normal soon, that I believe. However for now, **

**keeping the morale among the ranks won't be easy at the moment." **

**Nitara spoke once more. She loved Usagi very much and had grown quite attached **

**to Usagi. Then Nitara took Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo back to their home. **

**"When Usagi is fully recovered, I will encourage her to visit you." **

**Nitara told them. **

**"We will wait the day that we can see her awake again." **

**Ikuko answered smiling. Then Nitara teleported back to Crystal Moon Palace. **

**"I feel that Tsuki will awake very soon within a few days." **

**Ami stated. **

**"That will be good to hear." **

**Nitara spoke feeling somewhat relieved. The time will come when Tsuki will awaken **

**first. And Nitara eagerly awaited that day. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Mamoru takes a break from his long vigil to **

**be with Usagi and he refreshes himself and Rei takes Mamoru to encourage him about **

**Usagi. Then a new monster named Killer Vampire appears. Can they defeat this new **

**monster? Find out next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 03/22/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	18. 15 The Need For Usagi, Part 15

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 082:

"THE NEED FOR USAGI"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 082: THE NEED FOR USAGI **

**Tsuki had been asleep for months it seemed like to Nitara. Everyone **

**waited patiently for Tsuki to awaken. Once Tsuki awoke, Usagi would **

**awake not long after Tsuki did. Finally on this day, what they were **

**waiting would finally happen. Tsuki slowly started to stir. She **

**yawned and opened her eyes. She looked at the room and those who stood **

**in the White Room. Nitara, Ami, and Neeblix was very excited that **

**Tsuki had finally awoke. Tsuki spoke. **

**"Where am I?" **

**Tsuki asked as she didn't recognize the room she was in. **

**"You're in the White Room. You have been asleep for ages." **

**Nitara answered explaining of what had happened to Tsuki. **

**"I take it that something bad happened to Usagi-Sama?" **

**Tsuki asked. **

**"Yes, sometime ago, Usagi was kidnapped by Queen Serpentine **

**and after fighting that queen we were able to rescue Usagi. **

**After we recued Usagi, Usagi entered a coma and hasn't **

**woke up yet." **

**Ami answered as she typed on her mini computer. **

**"So, Usagi-Sama has been asleep for quite awhile. And how soon **

**until Usagi-Sama wakes up?" **

**Tsuki questioned. **

**"We aren't sure when Usagi-San will wake up. Now that you have woke **

**up, it should be soon." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet answered, Tsuki looked at the young woman who had **

**a gray sailor Fuku on. **

**"Who are you? I have never seen you before." **

**Tsuki questioned her. **

**"I am Crystal Sailor Comet. I am the guardian and mentor to the Nucleus." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet replied again in explaining why she was really there. **

**Tsuki wiggled one of her ears. **

**"Nucleus?" **

**Tsuki asked. She was curious on that strange term. **

**"She is referring to Usagi. Usagi is not Crystallina. She only has the **

**likeness of Crystallina. Without the Pink Crystal or the Crystal Zapper, **

**Usagi needs the Pink Crystal to maintain her form. There is also a deeper **

**reason and you must not tell Usagi what she really is. Usagi has a secret **

**mission, She has to collect the four power crystals and learn of all the **

**emotions that the humans have." **

**Nitara answered. **

**"Oh, she is very mysterious isn't she?" **

**Tsuki asked. **

**"Yes she is. The more I try to understand her, the more she is mysterious." **

**Nitara commented the fact that Usagi was indeed mysterious the more everyone **

**tried to figure what she was all about. **

**"Usagi-San is the Soldier of Mystery. She is the Soldier of Mystery because **

**Usagi was made to be that way to keep her safe from the forces of evil." **

**Comet answered. Mamoru snapped out of his vigil and looked at Tsuki. **

**"Tsuki is awake again, that means Usako will be waking up soon?" **

**Mamoru questioned. **

**"Yes. Usagi will be waking soon we believe. However we do not know when she **

**will wake up." **

**Neeblix answered. **

**"Mamo-San, why don't you get some fresh air and get something to eat." **

**Nitara suggested. **

**"I think I will. Usako, I will return." **

**Mamoru spoke as he stood up and went to the entrance of the White Room **

**and out into the throne room where Rei was standing. **

**"Mamoru. Good to see you moving about. I am going out for awhile. Want to **

**join me?" **

**Rei asked. Mamoru thought about it and smiled. **

**"I need to so something else for a change. Usagi is in good hands. I know it." **

**Mamoru stated that he hadn't done anything for himself in awhile. Rei and Mamoru **

**went to the Game Crown Arcade. Motoki was there and greeted them. **

**"Hello Rei and hello Mamoru." **

**Motoki greeted them. **

**"Motoki, I would like a milkshake and apple muffin." **

**Rei told him. **

**"I will take black coffee and a turkey sandwich please." **

**Mamoru told Motoki what he wanted. Motoki led them to a booth and **

**he went and had their orders prepared and he brought the orders **

**to Rei and Mamoru. And then Motoki went to do his other duties in **

**the arcade. Rei and Mamoru ate their meal and after they got done **

**with their meal, they heard screams outside and Mamoru left money **

**for their meal and Rei and Mamoru went outside. They saw a monster **

**terrorizing innocent people. Rei transformed into Ultra Crystal **

**Sailor Mars and Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. **

**"Who are you two?" **

**Killer Vampire asked. **

**"I am Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars." **

**Mars announced. **

**"I am Tuxedo Kamen." **

**Tuxedo Kamen announced. **

**"I will crush you!" **

**Killer Vampire spoke as he charged at them. **

**"Mars Firevolt Surge!" **

**Mars yelled as she hurled the huge fireball Killer Vampire and Killer Vampire **

**tried to resist Mars' fire power with his own power, however Mars's resolve **

**was stronger and Mars added more fire power to the beam of fire she was firing **

**at the monster and Killer Vampire was vaporized and turned to dust. **

**"This is crazy! I hate to admit it, we need Sailor Moon again... these monsters **

**are relentless." **

**Mars stated to Tuxedo Kamen. **

**"Yes, I agree. Let's report our findings to Nitara." **

**Tuxedo Kamen suggested. They returned to the palace. They reported the latest **

**monster attack to Nitara. **

**"We need Usagi again. Soon we won't be able to stop these monsters from attacking." **

**Mars announced. **

**"I understand your concern. Usagi will be awake soon and then I believe soon she **

**will be at full power soon. Hold on and be of a good courage." **

**Nitara told Mars. Usagi will awake soon. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, After a long sleep, Usagi finally awakens **

**and Skull Knight continues his search for who Sailor Moon really is. Can they keep **

**Usagi safe? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/25/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	19. 16 A Friend In Need, Part 16

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 083:

"A FRIEND IN NEED"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 083: A FRIEND IN NEED **

**It has been ages since anyone had seen Usagi conscious. Nitara **

**had missed talking and being with Usagi. Usagi had been unconscious **

**for quite awhile now. Everyone was hoping that Usagi would awake **

**soon. Tsuki, the cat that was linked to Usagi was now awake and **

**talking with Nitara and the others. They knew that the time was **

**coming that Usagi would awake and then they would have to protect **

**Usagi due to her being defenseless. This day would be a happy one. **

**Usagi would finally awaken. Ami sat in a chair to the left of Usagi **

**and Mamoru sat in a chair to right of Usagi. Luna, Artemis, Diana, **

**and Tsuki all sat watching Usagi. Nitara, Neeblix, and Comet stood **

**at the foot of the bed. Rei, Makoto, and Minako was asked to come **

**into the White Room as well. Nitara wanted Usagi to be among friends **

**when she awoke so, she wouldn't be alone. The first sign of Usagi's **

**awakening was Usagi's hand squeezed Mamoru's hand. Mamoru suddenly **

**snapped out of his vigil and looked at Usagi. **

**"Usako! You're waking?" **

**Mamoru spoke to Usagi. Usagi however was still asleep, but her body **

**was slowly waking up. Over the next hour or so, Usagi slowly started **

**wake up even more. Then finally, Usagi's eyes slowly started to **

**open. Her eyelids felt like lead. Everyone focused on Usagi. She **

**finally woke up. She still felt very groggy and sleepy from being **

**unconscious. She looked at the room and all the people standing there. **

**Nitara walked over to Usagi's bed. Nitara spoke to her. **

**"It's a miracle, my maiden... you have finally awakened." **

**Nitara spoke in an elated tone. Usagi glanced over towards Nitara. **

**Usagi still didn't speak but, Usagi just looked at Nitara. Nitara **

**then spoke once more. **

**"Usagi, listen carefully. Please don't move. The Crystal Zapper **

**is still restoring your lifeforce energy to you. You're **

**in the White Room. We brought you here because it is the best **

**place to keep you safe." **

**Nitara told her however, Usagi still didn't speak. Her memory **

**was slowly returning to normal. She remembered that she severed **

**herself from the Pink Crystal and split her body and soul into **

**two different people. Usagi's soul was not in the White Room. **

**Celestial Moone was Usagi's soul. Celestial Moone could tell that **

**Usagi was now awake. **

**"So, my body has came out of its slumber? Our reunion will take place **

**soon. However, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus has to show me what **

**I want to see. And they will perform it soon." **

**Celestial Moone spoke to herself. Back in the White Room, Usagi was **

**more alert now than she was earlier. She spoke, but her voice was **

**silent and Nitara interpreted for Usagi. **

**"Usagi asks, where is Sarah?" **

**Nitara spoke as she could read what Usagi was asking. **

**"I am here." **

**Sarah spoke as she entered in the White Room and Sarah reverted **

**back to her original appearance. And Princess Clearina appeared **

**in the White Room. Usagi looked at Sarah and Princess Clearina. **

**Usagi noticed that she was still in the appearance of Crystallina. **

**"My maiden, listen to me. You can't revert back to how you used **

**to appear. Your soul is still free somewhere in Tokyo. You know **

**this as well. Soon, you will be whole again. That I promise **

**you." **

**Nitara explained to her. Usagi didn't speak anymore for the moment. **

**Sarah spoke to Usagi. **

**"I am glad you are awake Usagi. I have kept the Pink Crystal safe for **

**you." **

**Sarah announced about the Pink Crystal. Usagi smiled a bit. **

**Clearina just stood near the bed and she didn't say anything. **

**Usagi was now awake, however the secret about Usagi was about **

**to be leaked and then they would have to protect Usagi **

**from Warlord Branax. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax unleashes **

**a new monster and Rei, Makoto, and Minako fight this monster. **

**Can they keep the secret of Usagi safe from Warlord Branax? **

**Find out next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 03/26/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	20. 17 Attacks Increases, Part 17

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 084:

"ATTACKS INCREASES!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 084: ATTACKS INCREASES! **

**Usagi slept normally in the White Room. So far she had remained safe. **

**However, a time was coming when Warlord Branax would discover who Usagi **

**really was. Nitara stood nearby and watched Usagi sleep peacefully. Ami **

**continued monitoring next to her. Mamoru sat in the chair on the other **

**side of Usagi. He watched quietly and he was glad that Usagi was now **

**able to wake on her own. Neeblix, Comet, and Hikari Gin watched also **

**intently. Hikari Gin watched Usagi too. She wanted to befriend her and **

**and also protect her. She felt that Usagi was someone wonderful to protect. **

**Neeblix watched Usagi and he was glad that she was able to awake on her **

**own. After awhile, Usagi woke up again and looked at Nitara. Nitara smiled. **

**"Good morning, Usagi-Chan, my maiden. You slept well." **

**Nitara told her. Usagi just looked at Nitara and didn't say anything. **

**Ami continued looking at her mini computer and monitoring Usagi's **

**life signs. Then Ami spoke. **

**"Good morning Usagi-Chan. I hope you slept good. Remember, you need **

**to conserve your energy. Just let everyone take care of you." **

**Ami told Usagi. Usagi nodded her head and just remained silent. Nitara **

**felt bad for Usagi that she couldn't use the Momoirozuishou at the moment. **

**Sarah came in the White Room and she returned to her original appearance **

**and Princess Clearina appeared in the White Room. Usagi looked at Sarah. **

**Sarah looked at Usagi and came next to her. **

**"Usagi, I hope you can be fully restored. This Crystal is yours. I **

**really want to return the Crystal to you, however if I gave it to you, **

**this crystal will grow dark." **

**Sarah explained. Usagi frowned at the thought she couldn't hold the **

**Pink Crystal because the crystal would grow dark if Usagi held it in **

**her hands due to Usagi not having her soul in her body. Nitara looked **

**at Usagi. Nitara loved Usagi very much. Everyone loved Usagi. She **

**was a person without equal. **

**"My maiden, very soon you can use the Pink Crystal but for now, Sarah **

**must hold on the Crystal for you. Understand?" **

**Nitara told her. Usagi understood and felt bad at the same time. The **

**Pink Crystal was necessary to keep her alive, however she couldn't **

**use it. **

**Hours passed and Rei, Minako, and Makoto all sat in the lounge in **

**the palace when the alarm went off. They were all spooked by the sound. **

**Neeblix suddenly appeared. He spoke. **

**"That is the alarm system of the central computer that I installed. **

**It will alert us to an attack. Come with me." **

**Neeblix told them. ChibiUsa suddenly appeared with Naru and Umino. **

**"Rei-Chan, what's going on?" **

**ChibiUsa asked. **

**"Come and you'll see Small Lady." **

**Rei answered. ChibiUsa, Naru and Umino followed the others to the **

**room which held the Central Computer. Neeblix showed all the **

**monitors that showed various parts of Tokyo. **

**"This is the Central Computer. This will help us keep Tokyo safe **

**and Usagi safe too. It seems them monsters are near the Tsukino **

**residence." **

**Neeblix reported. **

**"We got to stop them." **

**Rei announced. **

**"Let's go and crush them." **

**Makoto agreed. **

**Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, and Umino ran out of the palace **

**and transformed and found the monster and Skull Knight **

**reaching the Tsukino residence. **

**"HOLD IT!" **

**Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Sailor Guardian, and the Mirror Knight **

**yelled in unison. **

**"Oh, it's you guys. This monster is called Dragon Pillager and **

**he will make you guys toast." **

**Skull Knight told them. Then the Skull Knight motioned Dragon **

**Pillager to attack the Ultra Crystal Sailors and then Skull **

**Knight vanished. **

**"I will have you Sailors for lunch!" **

**Dragon Pillager yelled as he started his attack. **

**"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Jupiter yelled as electricity went from her **

**body and hit Dragon Pillager. **

**"Venus, Love And Beauty Shock!" **

**Venus called her attack and a huge yellow heart hit Dragon Pillager. **

**"Sailor Guardian Crystal Blast attack!" **

**Sailor Guardian threw her Guardian sword. It glowed and stabbed **

**Dragon Pillager in the chest. **

**"Mirror Sword Strike!" **

**The Mirror Knight spoke as he threw his sword and in like manner **

**the Sword hit Dragon Pillager totally turning it to dust. **

**"Why were they going to the Tsukino Residence?" **

**Mars asked. **

**"Could it be that the reason he came here is linked to 'my **

**maiden'?" **

**Sailor Guardian asked. **

**"Let's return to the palace." **

**Venus urged. They returned to the palace. Nitara came to the entrance **

**and spoke to them. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"It seems like Skull Knight was headed to the Tsukino Residence **

**for some reason." **

**Mars answered. **

**"He is try to discover our closely guarded secret. If they discover **

**who Usagi is... my maiden... we are doomed!" **

**Nitara spoke with great worry. Will Skull Knight finally discover **

**who Crystal Sailor Moon really is? Find out next time! **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi is now in great danger! **

**Skull Knight has discovered the secret identity of Legendary Soldier **

**Crystal Sailor Moon and plans on abducting her for Warlord Branax! **

**Can the Ultra Crystal Sailors keep Usagi safe? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 03/28/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	21. 18 The Lost Secret, Part 18

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 085:

"THE LOST SECRET"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**Notes 2: This chapter contains many flashbacks from the first **

**series, "Crystal Princess." Enjoy. **

**EPISODE 085: THE LOST SECRET **

**Nitara was extremely worried. The closely guarded secret of Tsukino **

**Usagi could be leaked if Warlord Branax. Comet was more worried that **

**Warlord Branax would find out that Tsukino Usagi was actually the **

**Nucleus of Cosmicstar. Nitara wondered how long they could keep this **

**secret. Once the secret was discovered, Usagi would be a target even **

**more. Ami sat in the chair next to Usagi and Mamoru quietly watched **

**Usagi while she slept peacefully once more. ChibiUsa stood next to **

**Nitara. Even she had her concerns for the safety of Usagi. **

**"Do you think Warlord Branax will discover who Usagi really is?" **

**ChibiUsa asked. She was worried for Usagi. The secret of Usagi **

**must not be leaked for any reason. **

**"I am worried for her too. This villain is dangerous. If he finds **

**Usagi's secret... and captures her we are doomed." **

**Nitara spoke in a concerned tone. **

**"If Warlord Branax finds out. He may even be able to come into the White **

**Room and capture Usagi in here." **

**Ami answered knowing the consequences if Usagi was ever captured. **

**Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Tsuki all sat on the bed. Usagi slept **

**normally. For the moment all was peaceful. Luna looked intently **

**at the girl sleep on the bed. She had known Usagi a long time. **

**"Usagi deserves better than being discovered by an evil villain." **

**Luna stated that Usagi was an incredibly rare person with the **

**ability to love and care for others, however someone was trying **

**to discover. Usagi was loved by others because she was someone **

**trying to learn and adjust as she moved in her life. Everyone **

**of the Crystal Moon Palace knew that Usagi was not a human and **

**had no appearance of herself. Currently, Usagi had the appearance **

**of Princess Crystallina and Usagi needed this form to maintain **

**the human likeness that she had. **

**"Usagi-Sama is a great person as I have found out for myself." **

**Tsuki told ChibiUsa. **

**"The first time I met Usagi, I didn't even know she was Sailor **

**Moon at all. But now, I am glad she is Sailor Moon. If anyone **

**can defeat any foe... it's her." **

**ChibiUsa spoke as she remembered the first time she seen Sailor **

**Moon and the abilities that Sailor Moon had. However, Usagi was **

**a lot stronger. **

**"Usagi-Chan is unique. Usagi is like no one else I have ever **

**seen. She has the ability to love and forgive those who have **

**done her wrong like Kunzite and the others." **

**Artemis stated as he remembered about Usagi and how she drew **

**the Shitennou to herself. **

**"Usagi is great. She risked a lot during the time of the Ice **

**Titan." **

**Diana spoke. She remembered the times that Usagi faced incredible **

**odds against an enemy she knew nothing about. Nitara remembered **

**the first time she ever talked with Usagi. Nitara remembered **

**back as she recalled the first conversation she had with Usagi. **

**- FLASHBACK - **

**"Hello everyone! Glad to meet you all. I hope we can be good friends." Nitara, Usagi **

**observed, had dark hair and brown eyes. She stood around six feet one inches tall. **

**Miss Haruna spoke again, "Please Nitara, choose a partner to be your guide, **

**since you are new here." **

**"Okay. How about you over there," Nitara pointed to a girl with Odangos, **

**Usagi, and walked towards her desk. **

**Usagi sensed something dark about this girl, she couldnt going to ignore them now, "Thanks, It be the best person to help you, sorry. I am not feeling well this morning. Please, **

**you should choose someone else," Usagi pleaded. **

**"It's okay, I will help you out; cheer up girl. The world isn't going to end... not today," **

**Nitara said in a whisper. **

***Actually, evil seems to find me... I am sure of it,* she thought ruefully. **

**"You okay Usagi? It looks like you were thinking about something or some one," Nitara probed, **

**looking at Usagi. **

**"Oh. It's nothing," Usagi replied, trying to brush off the question. **

**- END FLASHBACK - **

**Nitara remembered the first conversation she had with Usagi. Nitara then spoke. **

**"Back then when I first encountered my maiden, I didn't know at the time that she **

**was 'Sailor Moon.' Actually, I had watched Sailor Moon for months secretly before **

**I had enrolled at Juuban Junior High school." **

**Nitara remembered the first time she had seen Usagi. Nitara didn't know at the **

**time when she first seen Usagi that Usagi had Crystallina hibernated inside her. **

**However, the more she watched Usagi, the more she realized that Usagi wasn't normal. **

**Nitara felt that Usagi was mysterious than she realized. **

**"My maiden seems to be more mysterious than I realized. I wonder what other things I **

**still don't know about her?" **

**Nitara thought more out loud than speaking to others. Nitara remembered other times **

**when Usagi relied on her feelings when Usagi wasn't able to speak. **

**- FLASHBACK - **

**Destiny thought. After some time passed. Usagi had healed more to the point **

**that the Pink Crystal, it flashed again and Usagi started to wake up. her **

**eyelids felt like heavy stone. She heard people calling out to her. She **

**couldn't understand what they were saying or where they were at. **

**"She's waking!" **

**She heard one say. **

**"Princess..." **

**She heard another say. She thought to herself if they were referring **

**to her. Slowly Usagi's eyes were opened but she couldn't see much **

**because her vision was cloudy. Her hearing got better. She understood **

**who was saying what and where. Her hearing became so sharp that she **

**wanted to know who was saying what. her vision started returning to her. **

**It was less cloudy. However, she still couldn't figure out who was **

**who. After awhile, her vision returned fully to where she saw lots **

**of people around her and fear rose in her heart. She placed her right **

**hand to chin and wondering who all these people were. They watched her **

**and they could see she was afraid not knowing if they were there to hurt **

**her or to protect her. Broken memories and images began appearing in her **

**mind, a woman with dark hair helping her when she was badly injured **

**by Robo Snoid. And again the same woman with black hair gave her the **

**powers of the Legendary Soldier of the Crystal Moon. One after another **

**good images and feelings about the dark haired woman who looked after **

**her and help her. Usagi had the feeling that the dark haired woman **

**was someone who would look out for her and be there for her. Usagi **

**looked up at the Pink Crystal like she was asking it to set her on **

**the ground. The Pink Crystal flashed and Usagi started her descent **

**towards the ground. She focused on the dark haired woman until she **

**was on the ground. Then Usagi ran to Destiny and embraced her warmly. **

**Fear shone in Usagi's eyes as she embraced Destiny. Tears were **

**flowing down her cheeks. The tears crystallized and one of them hit **

**Destiny's hands. For a moment in time, Nitara felt all the pain and **

**anguish that Usagi had felt from the beginning. Destiny moved her **

**hand softly against Usagi's hair and softly spoke to her. **

**"My maiden, your instincts has served you well. It was good that **

**you came to me first." **

**Destiny spoke to her softly. Usagi spoke words, but they were silent. **

**Usagi was mute. **

**"I already know what ails you Princess. Do worry, your memory and **

**speaking ability will return in time." **

**Destiny told Usagi. Usagi still looked afraid, but thanks to Nitara's **

**embrace, Usagi felt more secure. Ami heard Nitara that told Usagi **

**that her memory and speaking ability would return, but how soon? **

**- END FLASHBACK - **

**Nitara remembered when Usagi was depressed before. She remembered **

**when the Ice Titan had captured Usagi and forced Nitara to surrender **

**in order to free Usagi. This led Usagi to deep depression. Nitara **

**thought back again of how Usagi unleashed great sorrow... **

**- FLASHBACK - **

**"I am useless." **

**Usagi spoke in calm sad voice with occasional tears coming **

**down crystallizing. **

**"I'm weak and helpless. I couldn't save her. But, she **

**gave herself up for me to save my life from Takalon..." **

**She spoke again calmly in a saddened tone. Then she heard **

**a voice speak as one of her tears touched her brooch. **

**"You're not helpless my maiden. Destiny, believes in **

**you. Be strong my maiden all is not lost." **

**The Crystal Sword spoke as it appeared. **

**"I couldn't save her. The Ice Titan used me as a hostage. **

**And I was held captive in Takalon's arms and Nitara **

**was forced to surrender to make sure I was set free. **

**The one I looked up to is gone..." **

**Usagi spoke to herself mainly, but the sorrow was increasing. **

**"I couldn't save her..." **

**Usagi trailed off again. **

**"It wasn't posed to be like this..." **

**She thought. **

**"No..." **

**Usagi spoke silently. The tears increased. Her heart sunk like lead. **

**"No..." **

**She spoke again in the same tone again. The tears filling her eyes **

**even more. It was coming, it was about to be unleashed. A great **

**fury of sorrow held in from the beginning she thought. **

**"No..." **

**The tears flowed more frequently now. **

**"NO!" **

**Usagi yelled with a mighty scream as all of a sudden her pink crescent **

**moon glowed on her forehead, her eyes glowed pink, and with a mighty **

**cry of anguish. A huge pulse of pink energy erupted from Usagi's body. **

**Mamoru saw this and transformed into the Crystal Knight and used his cape **

**to cover the girls from the impending flash. The wave was strong pink **

**pulse covered all of Tokyo within seconds. Ami and the others stood **

**in horror as they Usagi unleash so much energy in her sorrow. Usagi felt **

**so guilty in not being able to save Nitara. The pulse finally ended and **

**Usagi collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. her breathing heavy and her **

**eyes were blurred from the pulse that she sent out. Then Destiny's **

**staff glowed and the Destiny Orb detached itself from the staff and **

**floated in front of Usagi. Usagi couldn't see the Orb very well. An **

**image appeared in the Orb. It was an image of Crystal Sailor Destiny. **

**She spoke to Usagi. **

**"My maiden, be strong and brave! Remember, believe in yourself." **

**Destiny told her, but the energy pulse took its toll on Usagi. **

**She collapsed on her back on the bed and fainted. The Destiny **

**Orb floated to Rei and the others. Destiny spoke to them. **

**"Please cheer her up when she wakes up. That is the key for **

**her success." **

**Destiny told them. The Destiny Orb turned dark and went back to **

**the Destiny Staff. **

**- END OF FLASHBACK - **

**Nitara also remembered when Usagi had done more than what destiny **

**had given her and that how wonderful Usagi had won the Crystal **

**War in which Usagi was drawn into. **

**- FLASHBACK - **

**Usagi finally reached the place to where **

**she intended. They all landed safely on the ground. The **

**energy died down and Usagi collapsed to the ground. Rei **

**jumped in and caught Usagi so she couldn't hurt herself. **

**Nitara came over to Usagi and touched her gently on her **

**shoulder. Usagi spoke. **

**"I'm sorry, I can't go any further.." **

**Usagi spoke her final words and fell unconscious before **

**Nitara could respond. Nitara smiled and spoke to Usagi. **

**"You did great my maiden, I can't be more proud of **

**your accomplishments. You did very well. Now, rest. **

**The rest, you earned it. Rest and recover your strength." **

**Nitara spoke to Usagi who was unconscious. **

**- END OF FLASHBACK - **

**Nitara thought of how Usagi became a target of Queen Serpentine **

**and was captured. Nitara felt bad that she hadn't protected **

**Usagi more. Nitara grew fond of Usagi. Usagi was a girl that **

**was more than ordinary. Ami looked at Nitara and spoke to her. **

**"Usagi is a special person right? I believe Usagi will make a **

**full recovery soon. We need to keep our eye on her to protect **

**her right?" **

**Ami asked. **

**"Usagi deserves to be protected and have a peaceful life. **

**She is a wonderful person no matter if she is not a human. **

**My maiden, I will always look after your best interests." **

**Nitara vowed to keep Usagi safe no matter what. At the abandoned **

**under ground theater, Skull Knight came to Warlord Branax. **

**And he gave his report. **

**"Sire, I believe I have discovered the true identity of Sailor **

**Moon or should I say, 'Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon'. **

**Her civilian name is Tsukino Usagi. She is fifteen and she also **

**isn't human. Her appearance also has changed over in the last **

**few months." **

**Skull Knight reported. Warlord Branax smiled. **

**"Good and where does she dwell?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. **

**"The Crystal Moon Palace sire." **

**Skull Knight replied. **

**"Good, soon we will abducted her and give those pesky sailors **

**an ultimatum they cannot refuse!" **

**Warlord Branax revealed. Can the others keep Usagi safe? be there! **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, warlord Branax captures Usagi **

**and gives the Ultra Crystal Sailors an ultimatum and Celestial Moone **

**show up! Will Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus finally protect Usagi **

**from the evil ones? Be there next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/01/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	22. 19 Legendary Soldier Returns, Part 19

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 085:

"LEGENDARY SOLDIER RETURNS!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 085: LEGENDARY SOLDIER RETURNS! **

**Warlord Branax wasted no time in unleashing his next plan. He **

**created an horde of mindless soldiers. He called them Warrior **

**drones. Then Skull Knight, Venom Knight, Warlord Branax suddenly **

**teleported to the Crystal Moon Palace. They arrived to the entrance **

**of the palace and broke in and stormed it. Warlord Branax suddenly **

**called his mindless soldiers to appear out of nowhere and to keep **

**the others at bay while him and his two knights searched for Usagi. **

**Warlord Branax found the White Room and suddenly stormed it and **

**his Knights suddenly brought their swords and put it close to where **

**Usagi was sleeping and Warlord Branax spoke. **

**"This is the girl that I have been looking for! Make one move and I will **

**have my Knights kill her on the spot if you make any move to try and save **

**her!" **

**Warlord Branax threatened Ami, Mamoru, Nitara, and Comet. They stood there **

**and they were worried what he had planned for Usagi. **

**"Good. Now, meet me at Azabu Park in one hour and I will give you a **

**challenge that you can't forget!" **

**Warlord Branax told them and he and his minions vanished with Usagi. **

**The Mindless Soldiers also vanished too from the palace. Nitara turned **

**to Ami and spoke. **

**"We got to arrange a rescue. if Usagi is away from that Crystal Zapper, **

**her form of Crystallina will vanish! Ami, you Rei, Makoto, and Minako will **

**be in charge of rescuing Usagi. Naru, Karla, and Aiko will be in charge **

**of keeping you four from being attacked. I hope we are successful. My maiden **

**must be rescued!" **

**Nitara told Ami. Ami nodded in agreement. Nitara, Comet, Ami, and Mamoru **

**left the white room and met with everyone outside in the lounge of the palace. **

**"Usagi needs rescuing. We don't have time to wait an hour. Perhaps we can strike **

**a blow to Warlord Branax and recover 'My Maiden' very quickly. Time is running **

**against us." **

**Nitara spoke to everyone. Sarah turned to Nitara and spoke. **

**"I have to go Nitara, The Pink Crystal may be able to maintain Usagi's form of **

**Crystallina if there comes a time that Usagi's form fades away. I also have Usagi's **

**brooch here in my hand and the other two crystals may be able to restore Usagi's **

**form as well. I hope that Usagi's form doesn't disappear. Warlord Branax must not **

**find out what Usagi truly is." **

**Sarah spoke as she knew that Usagi had no physical form of her own and Usagi needed **

**the Pink Crystal to maintain the form of Crystallina. Nitara, Neeblix, and the others **

**left in haste and arrived at Azabu Park and waited for Warlord Branax. Ultra **

**Crystal Sailor Destiny and the others had to wait for Warlord Branax to show up with **

**Usagi. Finally after an hour, he appeared and Usagi was guarded by the mindless soldiers **

**and Nitara gave the go ahead for Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus to advance and **

**to attack those soldiers to get to Usagi. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus started running **

**towards where Usagi was laying. **

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" **

**"Fire Soul!" **

**"Venus Love Me Chain!" **

**"Shine Aqua Illusion!" **

**The four attacks united together and the energy hit the mindless soldiers of Warlord Branax. **

**Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus made their way and got to the place where Usagi lie and they **

**surrounded her. **

**"Let's create a barrier and protect Usagi!" **

**Venus suggested. The others agreed and they lifted up their transformation pens and created a **

**barrier around Usagi. They concentrated their powers to prevent Warlord Branax from getting **

**Usagi. In the distance, Celestial Moone smiled as she saw the four soldiers finally show **

**her what she wanted to see. **

**"Now is the time for the Legendary Soldier to arise! Legendary Soldier Crystal Moon Enchantment **

**Power! Make Up!" **

**Celestial Moone spoke the words of Usagi's transformation. Usagi's transformation brooch went from **

**Sarah's hands and attached to Usagi's chest and Usagi awoken again and she was transformed into **

**Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon! Then the Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre appeared and went into **

**Crystal Sailor Moon's hands and she used her sceptre and zapped Venom Knight and Venom Knight turned **

**into dust. **

**"DRAT! I WILL GET HER NEXT TIME!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke and him and Skull Knight vanished. Then Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon **

**fainted and fell back to the ground. Then Celestial Moone finally spoke to where everyone could **

**hear. **

**"Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus! You have finally shown me what I wanted to see and for that I will **

**reveal to you my identity!" **

**Celestial Moone spoke as she appeared. **

**"Who are you?" **

**Mars asked. Celestial Moone changed to her true appearance and she was the appearance of Usagi. **

**"What? Two Usagi's?" **

**Jupiter asked. **

**"As you probably had figured out, I am the 'other Usagi,' or put it lightly, I am her soul. I will **

**explain what had happened. When Queen Serpentine had appeared, I had been frozen to the spot and **

**unable to move. I had to act fast! So, I made a wish on the Pink Crystal and split myself into two **

**persons, my body got captured by Queen Serpentine and my soul would roam Tokyo and protect all of **

**you from Queen Serpentine and also Warlord Branax. You see, I am Usagi personally. I have the ability **

**to fight the evil. Some time ago, Crystallina and I agreed that if something happened to me and I had **

**to separate myself that she would remain behind and I would become the soul of Usagi and protect **

**those who needed my help. And with that, my existence is to protect all of you. Now my mission has been **

**completed and I will return to where I came from! Farewell!" **

**The soul of Usagi spoke and returned to the body of Usagi and the Pink Crystal went from Sarah's **

**hands and as Celestial Moone returned to Usagi and Usagi's body glowed pink for a moment and the **

**Pink Crystal landed back into Usagi's hands. After a few minutes, Usagi woke up and looked at everyone. **

**Mercury and Mars helped Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon from the ground. **

**"Usagi-Chan, welcome back!" **

**Mercury spoke in a cheerful tone. Destiny walked up to Crystal Sailor Moon and she spoke to him. **

**"Usagi, my maiden! You're whole again. Welcome back!" **

**destiny told Crystal Sailor Moon. However, Usagi still hadn't found a way to return to normal. **

**However, the Ultra Crystal Sailors had their dearest friend back. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi and the others have reunited and Nitara speaks **

**to Usagi and tells her about her lost energy and that she must only use her energy on a **

**last resort. Will Usagi regain all her energy? Be there next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/02/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	23. 20 Reunion, Part 20

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 087:

"REUNION"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 087: REUNION **

**Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon stood amongst her friends. **

**Her friends smiled. Their efforts finally paid off. Destiny walked **

**up to Usagi and Nitara placed her hand upon Usagi's shoulder. **

**Nitara spoke. **

**"My Maiden, I am glad you have returned almost to normal and you can **

**hold your Pink Crystal. You still are not linked with your Crystal. **

**So, please only use your energy as a last resort basis, okay?" **

**Destiny asked. Everyone was surprised that Legendary Soldier Crystal **

**Sailor Moon spoke again normally for the first time in ages. **

**"Yes, Nitara I understand. Please, I don't want to fall in the hands **

**of that evil villain." **

**Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon replied. She was concerned that **

**she might fall into the hands of evil. She didn't want that. Crystal **

**Sailor Moon re-transformed back into her form of Crystallina. Usagi spoke **

**again. **

**"Please Nitara, please take me back into the palace." **

**Usagi asked. Nitara smiled. She spoke again. **

**"My Maiden, it would be a pleasure." **

**Nitara told Usagi. They all returned to the palace. Nitara and Usagi **

**came to the entrance guarded by Koan and Kunzite. **

**"Nitara, I see you have rescued Usagi." **

**Koan spoke as she saw them. Nitara smiled. **

**"Yes, Koan, she has been rescued. Not only that Usagi's soul has returned **

**to her again, so we are one step closer to My Maiden to being normal once **

**again." **

**Nitara spoke to Koan. **

**"Please let not anyone other than our forces enter here." **

**Nitara spoke again and Koan and Kunzite allowed them to enter the palace **

**once again. Nitara walked in the White Room and teleported Usagi's bed **

**back to her private chamber. Then Nitara turned to Usagi. **

**"Usagi, I have reset the White Room to where only you or Sarah may enter. **

**You still need guarding because, you don't have the Pink Crystal linked **

**to you. I said it before and I will say it again, you can use the Pink **

**Crystal. The Pink Crystal like you has a limited supply of energy. Please **

**just rest on your bed and allow Ami to watch and observe over you. Also, My **

**Maiden, please make sure you are never away from the Crystal Zapper. It **

**will re-energize you and keep you in your form of Crystallina which is **

**necessary. I am glad I can talk to you again. Just please heed my words **

**and keep yourself safe." **

**Nitara told her. **

**"Yes, Nitara. I want to be safe. Please keep me safe. I don't want to fall **

**into the wrong hands!" **

**Usagi spoke. She too wanted to remain safe. Crystal Sailor Comet came in. **

**Nitara spoke to Usagi again. **

**"Usagi, we would like you to get some sleep. We have to run some tests **

**on you to see how you are doing physically. Understand?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, I understand." **

**Usagi simply replied. **

**"My Maiden, I will put you in a deep sleep and you'll wake up tomorrow morning. **

**Okay?" **

**Nitara asked once again. Usagi looked at Nitara intently on what her motives was. **

**Then Usagi decided to trust Nitara. **

**"Yes, I will do as you suggest." **

**Usagi agreed to what Nitara had said. Usagi got into her bed and laid there. Luna, **

**Artemis, Tsuki as well as Diana were there. They were the Guardian Cats. **

**"ChibiUsa came back didn't she?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Yes, tomorrow you can see her." **

**Nitara told Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything more. Nitara placed her finger on **

**Usagi's forehead. She spoke gently to her. **

**"Sleep, my maiden, sleep. You will sleep deep and sound..." **

**Nitara spoke to Usagi until Usagi closed her eyes and couldn't hear Nitara **

**anymore. **

**"There, she's asleep. Ami, please keep an eye on Usagi's stats." **

**Nitara told Ami about monitoring Usagi's stats while Usagi's form of Crystallina **

**was currently disabled. Comet made Usagi's form of Crystallina vanish so she could **

**monitor the state of Usagi and how she was currently doing. Usagi is in a form of **

**translucent blue light that covered her body. Comet didn't want to speak to Usagi due **

**to Usagi not being fully restored yet. However, Usagi was back to normal except the **

**Pink Crystal was not yet linked to Usagi. The Comet restored Usagi's form of Crystallina **

**and let Usagi sleep again peacefully. **

**"I dare not try to talk to Usagi at this point on a subconscious level since she is not **

**fully restored. Once she is fully restored, I will give the Nucleus new commands on what **

**to do in the future." **

**Comet told Nitara and Ami. **

**"Yes, I agree. We don't want to hurt her." **

**Nitara answered while watching Usagi sleep. **

**"Now, my maiden sleep." **

**Nitara told Usagi. Soon Usagi would fully recover, but how soon? Only time would tell. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Rei takes Usagi outside of the palace so she **

**can enjoy herself, however Warlord Branax sees his chance to destroy Usagi. Will **

**he succeed? Be there! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/03/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	24. 21 Usagi Dies, Part 21

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 088:

"USAGI DIES!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**Notes 2; I know, I am leaving you in a cliffhanger! Tomorrow I will **

**release the next chapter to where Usagi fully recovers! Enjoy this **

**story! **

**EPISODE 088: USAGI DIES! **

**Usagi slept peacefully without being disturbed. Makoto and Rei **

**watched quietly. Ami took time to rest up. With the danger of **

**Usagi losing her energy, Usagi had stabilized. However, Usagi still **

**wasn't linked to the Pink Crystal. ChibiUsa came in and talked with **

**Rei and Makoto. **

**"Hello Mako-Chan and Rei-Chan! How long will she sleep?" **

**ChibiUsa asked. Rei looked at ChibiUsa and answered. **

**"ChibiUsa. Be patient, Usagi is still under a deep sleep. When it **

**wares off, she will awaken." **

**Rei explained. ChibiUsa stood there and waited patiently. After another **

**twenty or so minutes, Usagi slowly awoke and came out of the deep sleep **

**that Nitara had placed on her. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked **

**around. She saw Rei, Makoto, and ChibiUsa. **

**"Usagi-Chan, you have awakened. You look like you are ready to face the **

**day." **

**Makoto spoke first to Usagi. Usagi wondered where Nitara and Ami were. **

**"Where's Ami and Nitara?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Nitara is in the other room waiting for you and Ami went home to rest **

**for a while." **

**Rei explained. Usagi saw ChibiUsa and Usagi smiled. ChibiUsa spoke to Usagi. **

**"Well, Usagi, you seem to always get yourself into trouble don't you? I am **

**glad to see you almost back to normal Usagi!" **

**ChibiUsa told Usagi and Usagi stood up and replied. **

**"It wasn't my fault you little spore, besides, I am glad to see you. I see **

**Diana is keeping you out of mischief." **

**Usagi spoke to ChibiUsa. **

**"Usagi, I would like you to come with me for a while." **

**Rei spoke to Usagi. Usagi looked at Rei intently of what Rei had planned. **

**"Does Nitara know of this? I don't want myself to be in anymore danger." **

**Usagi spoke her own concerns. **

**"Nitara has already approved it. Nitara wants you to be happy. You have **

**to take that Crystal Zapper with you when you go out." **

**Rei explained to Usagi what she had to do. Usagi grabbed the Crystal **

**Zapper. And Rei and Makoto stood up. **

**"Let's go Usagi. Let's see Nitara before we head out." **

**Rei told Usagi. Usagi nodded her head in agreement and they walked to **

**where Nitara was. Nitara saw Usagi and spoke. **

**"My Maiden, you are awake. I am sure Rei told you that she wanted to take **

**you out for a while." **

**Nitara told Usagi. Usagi looked at Nitara wondering if that was a good idea. **

**"Are you sure it's okay for Rei to take me out of this place? I have not fully **

**recovered." **

**Usagi spoke almost like she was protesting. Nitara walked over to Usagi and **

**spoke. **

**"Usagi-Chan, my maiden. It was my fault that you were originally captured. However, **

**I want to keep your morale high. That way you can always look forward to the future." **

**Nitara explained. **

**"Usagi, are you ready?" **

**Rei asked. **

**"Yes." **

**Usagi nervously replied. Then Rei and Usagi walked to the entrance of the palace. There **

**was Jadeite and Nephrite. **

**"Jadeite and Nephrite! Are you two okay?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Yes, Usagi, we are just fine. You seem to be doing well Usagi." **

**Jadeite replied. **

**"Yes, for the moment I am. May we pass?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Yes of course. Rei take care of her!" **

**Nephrite spoke to her. **

**"Don't worry I will." **

**Rei spoke and Jadeite and Nephrite allowed them to leave. Rei took Usagi **

**to the Hikawa Shrine. And there was Ojii-San and Yuuichirou greeted them. **

**"Hello Rei-San, Usagi-Chan!" **

**Yuuichirou greeted them. **

**"It looks like you are back to normal?" **

**Yuuichirou asked. **

**"Almost, but no quite." **

**Usagi answered. **

**"Usagi, it is good to see you in good health." **

**Ojii-San spoke. Rei's Grandfather was very fond of Usagi. Usagi smiled. **

**"I am doing fine." **

**Usagi answered Ojii-San. After awhile, Rei decided to take Usagi back to the **

**palace however, they didn't make it. A new monster appeared. **

**"I Armored Skeleton! I am here to take your life Usagi Tsukino!" **

**The monster snarled at Usagi. Rei stepped in front of Usagi. **

**"I will not allow you to harm her! Mars Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!" **

**Rei spoke to Armored Skeleton and transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars. **

**Usagi wasn't going to stand idle and let Rei fight alone. Usagi grabbed her **

**brooch and she spoke. **

**"LEGENDARY SOLDIER CRYSTAL MOON ENCHANTMENT POWER! MAKE UP!" **

**Usagi yelled and she transformed into Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon. **

**Mars looked with surprise that Usagi transformed. **

**"Be careful. I sense this monster is strong!" **

**Mars told Crystal Sailor Moon. Usagi nodded her head that she understood. **

**"Mars Firevolt Surge!" **

**Mars yelled as she sent a massive amount of fire at Armored Skeleton, however **

**the monster absorbed her power. Crystal Sailor Moon looked shocked. Armored Skeleton **

**made a yell as he started to charge towards Mars and Crystal Sailor Moon and suddenly **

**Armored Skeleton released one of his darts at Crystal Sailor Moon, however, Mars **

**stepped in front of Crystal Sailor Moon and took the hit for Usagi. The dart hit **

**Rei in the chest and Mars collapsed to the ground and Crystal Sailor Moon ran to **

**Mars. **

**"Rei, are you okay?" **

**Crystal Sailor Moon asked. **

**"No... this dart is draining my life! Please just go back to the palace!" **

**Mars urged. Crystal Sailor Moon used her strength to pull the dart out of **

**Mars's chest and Usagi grabbed the Pink Crystal and concentrated on the **

**Pink Crystal until Usagi's hands glowed pink and Usagi used the remaining **

**energy she had and healed Mars's wound until there was no more scar. Then, **

**Crystal Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground. Mars knelt down to Usagi. **

**She spoke. **

**"Why, Usagi, Why did you heal me?" **

**Mars asked. **

**"I still feel others shouldn't be hurt for me. You're okay now right?" **

**Usagi asked. Mars watched Usagi closely. Mars knew Usagi used the rest of her **

**lifeforce energy to heal Rei. Usagi didn't want to see others hurt for her. **

**"I am fine now, thank you. Please Usagi don't die on me!" **

**Mars begged. Usagi looked sad. This was not the way she wanted it to go. **

**"Rei, I am glad you're fine. Please remember... I love you always..." **

**Usagi spoke as she slowly closed her eyes and peacefully passed away. Usagi's **

**hand fell from Mars' face and collapsed to Crystal Sailor Moon's side. **

**Mars's expression changed to sorrow as she watched Usagi die. **

**"NO!" **

**Mars' yelled. At the palace, Tsuki had passed away too suddenly since Tsuki **

**was connected to Usagi and ChibiUsa vanished from Nitara's sight. **

**"Oh no! My Maiden has used the rest of her energy and has died!" **

**Nitara suddenly exclaimed. The scene switched to Trogg the Gnome as he updated **

**the story in his book. He was shocked as well as the rest of the members of the **

**palace. **

**"My Maiden has died?" **

**Trogg spoke in dismay. He looked up at the visitor and spoke again. **

**"You say a miracle will soon happen and for me to cheer up?" **

**Trogg asked. Then he decided to see what will happen next. **

**"Very well, if you say a miracle will happen then I will have to **

**trust your judgement." **

**Trogg told his visitor. Usagi had died, however can a miracle occur where **

**tragedy had struck? Be there! **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, the day has come for the Ultra Crystals **

**to show their true power and not only revive Usagi but also upgrade her powers **

**further and relink the Pink Crystal to her! Be there for the conclusion of the **

**saga of Usagi's recovery! Be there! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/03/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	25. 22 Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon, Part 22

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Gawa Ichi:

Crystal Princess Ultra Part One: Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 88:

**By Eccadairius at clear dot net **

**Penname: The Crystal Knight **

**AIM: Eccadairius **

**Rated: PG-13 **

**Based On: The Original Series **

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part 1: Quest For **

**The Ultra Crystals," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**Notes 2: I completed this some time ago. Enjoy! **

**EPISODE 088: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON **

**Usagi had sacrificed herself to save Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars. Rei sat **

**stunned and in disbelief as she saw that Usagi was dead. Usagi used the **

**last of her lifeforce energy to heal and save Rei. Usagi loved Rei and **

**there was no doubt about it. Within minutes Neeblix, Nitara, and Crystal **

**Sailor Comet came to the scene. Nitara came to Mars and Usagi. **

**"My maiden, no! What happened Mars?" **

**Nitara asked as she examined the lifeless body of Usagi. **

**"She used the last of her lifeforce energy to heal my wound. And I saw the look **

**in her eyes, that she really did care for me..." **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars replied in a broken tone. **

**"Then there's no greater love for what she did." **

**Neeblix explained. **

**"I just wish everything was back to normal for the Princess! I wish her **

**powers to come back to full. I wish for her to come back to life! **

**I miss her already!" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars yelled in complete anguish. Someone like Usagi **

**shouldn't have to die a horrible death. Then Princess Diyra appeared in **

**the sky and she spoke. **

**"I am Princess Diyra, Princess of the Ultra Moon and protector of the Ultra Crystals. **

**You have made such a bold request. Since you miss your friend and since her time **

**has not come yet, then I shall revive her and give her new powers! Ultra Crystals **

**arise and heal the Tsukino Usagi!" **

**Princess Diyra called out. The chest of the Ultra Crystals appeared where the dead **

**body was. Everybody else was teleported where Usagi was. Even sarah was there. **

**Princess Diyra spoke. **

**"Everyone, gather around Usagi and close your eyes. Open your hearts to the Ultra **

**Crystals. And watch as they revive Usagi and upgrade her brooch and strengthen her **

**Power crystals." **

**Princess Diyra told them and everyone closed their eyes and the Ultra Crystals started **

**floating around the dead body of Usagi and then the Ultra Crystals started on Usagi's brooch **

**and the Ultra Crystals caused the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal to enter into Usagi's **

**brooch and it settled inside. And some of the Ultra Crystals entered into the brooch and **

**strengthened and powered up the brooch making it brand new again. The brooch was a heart **

**shaped brooch with wings on it. Then the Ultra Crystals entered into the Pink Crystal **

**and the Silver Crystal and powered them up too causing a massive amount of energy flood the **

**area causing the dead body of Usagi who was transformed as Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor **

**Moon and caused the Pink Crystal to reconnect again to Usagi and flooding Usagi's body and **

**reviving her and restoring Usagi's lifeforce energy to full and causing her to flooded with **

**power by the Pink Crystal. Usagi opened her eyes in disbelief and another wave of pink energy **

**engulfed her and when the energy had disappeared, Legendary Soldier Crystal Sailor Moon stood **

**there and looked at everyone in surprise and saw Nitara and ran to her. **

**"NITARA!" **

**Usagi called out to her and Usagi embraced her. Usagi looked up at Nitara. Nitara smiled at **

**Usagi. Nitara spoke. **

**"My maiden, are you okay?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, I feel fine." **

**Usagi revealed. **

**"Well, my maiden, you are fully restored as you were before." **

**Nitara told her and Usagi looked up and saw a woman floating in the sky. **

**"Who's she?" **

**Usagi asked. Usagi was curious than afraid. **

**"Usagi, this is Princess Diyra. She is responsible in restoring you to normal again." **

**Nitara explained. Crystal Sailor Moon looked at Princess Diyra with great wonder. Someone **

**who could restore her lifeforce energy and her Pink Crystal deserved her gratitude. **

**"My Maiden, please listen to what I have to say. Your brooch has been upgraded. I will **

**let Princess Diyra tell you about your newly upgraded brooch." **

**Nitara told Usagi and then Usagi turned towards Princess Diyra and then Princess Diyra **

**spoke. **

**"Usagi, I am glad you're back to normal. Your brooch now has two crystals inside it. **

**Your brooch now holds the Ginzuishou and also it holds the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal. **

**Your brooch holds even more power of the Legendary Soldier. You must activate your brooch." **

**Princess Diyra explained. Crystal Sailor Moon took off her brooch from her Sailor Fuku and **

**looked at it. Then Warlord Branax, Skull Knight and Armored Skeleton appeared. **

**"I have come to finish the job of killing you off!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke with determination to kill off Usagi. Crystal Sailor Moon showed no fear **

**at all. Then in the sky came a familiar couple and landed on the ground. Crystal Sailor Moon **

**saw the couple and was amazed. **

**"That's Ali and En!" **

**Crystal Sailor Moon exclaimed with excitement. Ali and En looked at Crystal Sailor Moon and **

**wondered who she was. **

**"She looks like Usagi-San." **

**Ali stated. Crystal Sailor Moon walked up to Ali and En. **

**"We meet again. You don't recognize me do you? Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am the **

**Chosen One and the Legendary Soldier... Tsukino Usagi." **

**Crystal Sailor Moon revealed to Ali and En. Ali and En looked surprised that it was Usagi. **

**"Why is your appearance different?" **

**Ali asked. **

**"That will have to come later! Warlord Branax wants me to die again, but I cannot allow **

**him to continue this wicked path! Crystal Sword Power Up!" **

**Crystal Sailor Moon explained and then called the Crystal Sword to appear. The Crystal Sword **

**appeared and spoke. **

**"My Maiden! You finally called for me and you seemed to be restored?" **

**The Crystal Sword spoke to Crystal Sailor Moon. **

**"Yes, however, this enemy must be defeated!" **

**Crystal Sailor Moon spoke to the Crystal Sword in reply and hurled her Crystal Sword in the **

**air and then spoke. **

**"Ultra Moon Power! Make Up!" **

**Crystal Sailor Moon spoke as she held her brooch in her hand and her brooch glowed and her **

**Sailor Fuku vanished and she placed the brooch back on her chest and her brooch opened up **

**and light covered her body and formed a leotard. Then the light formed the gloves on her hands **

**and arms. Then the light formed her boots on her legs and feet. Then the light flashed again **

**and formed her triple layer skirt. Then a final flash formed her choker around her neck, her **

**earrings and her Crystal Moon Crown Tiara containing both the yellow crescent moon and the **

**pink crescent moon. Then Ultra Sailor Moon grabbed the Crystal Sword and landed back on the **

**ground. Usagi looked at her Sailor Fuku. Her skirt had three different shades of pink. **

**Then Princess Diyra spoke. **

**"You are Ultra Sailor Moon. This is the upgrade of the Legendary Soldier. The previous Soldier **

**form you will always remember. Now your new Soldier form will serve you well." **

**Princess Diyra explained. Usagi looked at her Sailor Fuku again. Then her Legendary Crystal **

**Moon Sceptre appeared and a pink ball of light appeared and entered the Legendary Crystal **

**Moon Sceptre and upgraded it even further and the Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre went to **

**Ultra Sailor Moon. Usagi was in awe with the new found power that she was given. **

**"That ball of energy upgraded your sceptre so it will match your new powers." **

**Princess Diyra spoke again explaining Usagi's powers once again. **

**"I tire of this! I will revive all the previous villains you had ever faced!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke as he revived the following villains: Queen Beryl, The Wiseman, **

**Krun Bruikas, and Queen Serpentine. He also created a clone of the Ice Titan. **

**"Can you Usagi defeat all these foes all by yourself?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. Princess Diyra spoke to Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"May I fight with you?" **

**Princess Diyra asked. Nitara and Crystal Sailor Comet also came up to Usagi and spoke. **

**"My Maiden I wish to fight with you." **

**Nitara told her. **

**"I wish to aide you too." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet told Usagi. **

**"En and myself with aide you too." **

**Ali spoke. Usagi was surprised by all the support. **

**"Thank you." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon thanked them. **

**"Destiny Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!" **

**Nitara spoke and transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny. **

**"I call on the light of truth to become Dark Rider! Dark Rider Power, Make Up!" **

**Princess Diyra spoke and she transformed into the Dark Rider. Ultra Sailor Moon looked **

**at the Dark Rider and stared in awe. Then suddenly ChibiUsa reappeared with Tsuki in her **

**hands and landed. And she shouted her transformation phrase. **

**"Crystal Moon Purity Heart Enchantment Power, Make Up!" **

**ChibiUsa cried as she transformed into Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon. Then Usagi's Pink **

**Crystal flashed and Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon's appearance changed and she became **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon and her rod also changed as well. Her rod was now a **

**long slim rod. **

**"What in the world?" **

**Ultra Crystal Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed. She set Tsuki on the ground. Ultra Sailor Moon **

**pointed her Crystal Sword and pointed at Warlord Branax and spoke. **

**"I declare war against you and your kind! May victory fall upon us! One day you will fall **

**by my hand!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon declared war against Warlord Branax and turned to the others. **

**Chibi Moon and myself can handle Queen Beryl and Armord Skeleton. The rest of you can **

**choose who you wish to fight. May we be victorious! Now we battle!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke and then the villains started to charge Ultra Sailor Moon and the **

**others. Ultra sailor Moon lifted up her Crystal Sword high above her and spoke. **

**"Crystal Sword Elimination!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as pink electricity came from her sword and hit Warlord Branax, **

**Skull Knight, and Armored Skeleton. **

**"So, Ultra Sailor Moon, can you defeat me again?" **

**Queen Beryl challenged her. Ultra Sailor Moon looked at Queen Beryl showing no emotion **

**at all. **

**"I have become a lot stronger than the last time I faced you." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon yelled at Queen Beryl. **

**"What can you do? The Ginzuishou can't reseal me!" **

**Queen Beryl spoke with great laughter. **

**"Oh what a foolish woman you are! I am something stronger than the Ginzuishou, I have **

**the Momoirozuishou! Crystallina Energy Pulse!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon answered again as she released a wave of energy that hit Queen Beryl **

**and Queen Beryl turned to dust. Then the Ice Titan turned to Destiny and spoke. **

**"So, you are still favoring that Moon Brat? Give her up to me!" **

**The Ice Titan yelled at Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny. **

**"NEVER! DESTINY TWILIGHT THRUST!" **

**Destiny replied and throwing her Destiny staff at the Ice Titan and it hit him and he turned **

**to dust. Then Queen Serpentine spoke to Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"I wish I had killed you." **

**Queen Serpentine spoke in a tone of regret. Ali and En stood next to Ultra Sailor Moon **

**and they spoke to her. **

**"Shall we unleash our powers on her?" **

**Ali asked. **

**"Yes, fire your power into the Crystal Sword and the Crystal Sword will amplify your **

**power plus with a bit of my own!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she threw the Crystal Sword in the air and Ali played his flute. **

**and En joined with Ali and concentrated on the enemy. Ali and En's power entered the **

**Crystal Sword and Ultra Sailor Moon spoke. **

**"Crystal Sword Elimination!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke and the power of her Crystal Sword hit Queen Serpentine and she **

**survived the blast. **

**"I am still here. Is that all you got?" **

**Queen Serpentine asked. **

**"No. Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre thrust!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she threw her staff and the staff hit Queen Serpentine and **

**zapped her and she turned to dust and the staff returned to Ultra Sailor Moon's hand. **

**Then the Wiseman spoke to Ultra sailor Moon. **

**"So, you look stronger than before however, I will fill the earth with darkness!" **

**The Wiseman laughed a wicked laugh. Comet spoke up. **

**"I will take you on!" **

**Crystal Sailor Comet spoke. **

**"Allow me to join you!" **

**The Dark Rider spoke and she spoke again. **

**"Hop on my Dark Rider Cycle. We need to be close to the Wiseman in order to defeat **

**him. This will be fun!" **

**The Dark Rider told Comet and Comet hopped on and the Dark Rider drove at a fast speed **

**and Comet spoke. **

**"Comet Star Flash!" **

**Comet spoke **

**"Dark Rider Saber Zap!" **

**The Dark Rider spoke as energy was released from her saber and joined with Comet's **

**energy and the energies hit the Wiseman and the Wiseman turned to dust. **

**"Chibi Moon, care to join me?" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon asked. **

**"It will be a pleasure!" **

**Chibi Moon replied. **

**"Crystal Sword Elimination!" **

**"Crystal Moon Purity Heart Enchantment!" **

**The two powers came together and hit Armored Skeleton, however Armored Skeleton wasn't fully **

**defeated. **

**"Crystal Sword and Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre Double Elimination!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she spun and flew at Armored Skeleton and glowed at the same time **

**and striking Armored Skeleton and then landing again where Chibi Moon stood. Armored Skeleton **

**turned to dust. **

**"Well, you seemed to have proven to me to be a dangerous enemy that must be defeated! Watch your **

**self!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke and he vanished along with Skull Knight and they vanished. Ultra Sailor Moon **

**turned towards Ali and En. **

**"I am grateful that you came today. Please, come with me. There's something I want you to see." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon told them. Ali and En came close and En spoke. **

**"Where are we going?" **

**En asked. **

**"Both of you hold on to me." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon answered and her Crystal Sword and her Sceptre went back into her brooch. **

**Ali and En grabbed a hold of Ultra Sailor Moon's arms and Usagi's Pink Crystal floated to her **

**hands and Ultra Sailor Moon teleported into the White Room. Ultra Sailor Moon's hair turned **

**blond again as Princess Crystallina appeared in the White Room. Ali and En looked at the strange **

**White Room. Crystallina spoke to Usagi. **

**"Usagi-Chan! You changed again and you brought friends?" **

**Crystallina asked. **

**"Yes, Crystallina. The Power of the Legendary Soldier has been upgraded. And this is Ali and En. **

**I once helped their Doom Tree and with my help I allowed then to start over." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon answered Crystallina. **

**"What is this place Usagi and how do you have Crystallina's appearance when you're not here?" **

**Ali asked. **

**"That's easy. When I was born on this planet, Princess Crystallina in fear for her life from the **

**Ice Titan, placed herself in hibernation inside me. By doing that, it caused me to be unstable **

**and I needed the Pink Crystal. When the Pink Crystal finally formed, Crystallina and myself merged **

**and I took her appearance. The Pink Crystal keeps me alive. And to reveal something you may not **

**know. I am not a human, however I look like one and have lots of human personalities. When Crystallina **

**entered in me when I was a baby, my body began to absorb her and slowly over time, I started to become **

**what Crystallina was. Now I need the Pink Crystal to stay alive, due to me having lifeforce energy **

**within me. If it gets drained by the enemy, I could die. However, I already had my energy drained by **

**Queen Serpentine. I can't have my energy drained like that again." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon explained. **

**"Interesting." **

**Ali spoke in an surprised tone. **

**"That's what has happened to me as of lately." **

**Usagi explained of what has become of her. **

**"Crystallina, I will return soon. Ali and En grab on to me. We shall return to our last location." **

**Usagi spoke and she teleported back to their last location. Once there, Usagi looked at Ali and En. **

**And she spoke. **

**"Thank you for coming today." **

**Usagi thanked them. **

**"It looks like you're in good hands." **

**Ali stated. **

**"Yes. I know. You take care of her." **

**Usagi answered and she wanted to make sure that En was taken care of. **

**"Don't worry I will take care of her. Oh, we want you to have this." **

**Ali answered and produced a large cup in his hands and handed it to Usagi. **

**"What's this?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"This is a large chalice that we have found. It has the yellow and pink crescent **

**moons on it. I thought you might be able to use it some day." **

**Ali explained. **

**"Thank you." **

**Usagi thanked them for the cup and Ali and En teleported away. Destiny walked up to Ultra **

**Sailor Moon. **

**"My Maiden, we have some new recruits that I would like for you to meet." **

**Destiny told Ultra Sailor Moon. Standing in front of Ultra Sailor Moon were **

**several of the new allies that Nitara had gained. First was Sailor Silverlight. **

**"I will be an honor to help you Usagi." **

**Silverlight spoke up as she was determined to help Usagi anyway she could. **

**"Welcome." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon replied. The next one was Sailor Light. **

**"This is Sailor Light. You know one of the four Sailor Guardians. **

**"Welcome." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon welcomed Sailor Light. The next was Ultra Cop. **

**"This is Ultra Cop. He is a robotic policeman who is sworn to **

**protect you." **

**Nitara announced. **

**"A robot? Hey, wait a minute! He's not a human! I like that. Someone who **

**I can relate to!" **

**Usagi spoke in an elated tone. The next was Sailor Purity. **

**"This is Sailor Purity. She is the third of the four Sailor Guardians." **

**Destiny announced. **

**"Welcome." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon welcomed her. **

**"Now, I have saved the most important person for last. This is Crystal Sailor **

**Comet. She is here to help you succeed." **

**Destiny introduced Comet to Ultra Sailor Moon. Usagi heard someone speak in her **

**head. **

**'You must accept her.' **

**Ultra Sailor Moon heard a woman's voice tell her. **

**'Why?' **

**Ultra Sailor Moon thought to herself. **

**'Because your future depends on your acceptance of her.' **

**The woman spoke to Usagi in her head. **

**'I see.' **

**Ultra Sailor Moon answered in her head again and then spoke out loud. **

**"Do I know you from somewhere else?" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon asked as she had this strange feeling that Usagi had known Comet **

**from somewhere else. **

**"No, I don't think so. I will always be here to help you." **

**Comet vowed to help Usagi out. **

**"Welcome." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon told her. Destiny walked up to Usagi. **

**"My Maiden, let's return to the palace." **

**Destiny told her. Ultra Sailor Moon nodded her head in agreement. **

**Later, Nitara spoke to Usagi. **

**"My Maiden, I am glad you're back to normal." **

**Nitara told her. **

**"Nitara, do you remember the first called me 'My Maiden?'" **

**Usagi asked. Nitara thought for a moment but couldn't recall **

**when she first called Usagi that. Usagi smiled and spoke. **

**"After Crystallina and myself merged, you called me that for **

**the first time." **

**Usagi answered. Nitara was surprised that Usagi could remember **

**that so easily. **

**"My Maiden, there's something I want you to do for me." **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Like what?" **

**Usagi asked. Comet came next to Nitara. **

**"Comet and myself would like to run some tests on you to make sure you are **

**fully back to normal. We would like you to rest and sleep for a while." **

**Nitara asked. Usagi looked at Nitara. This was sudden. **

**"I am not tired at all." **

**Usagi protested. **

**"I can put you to sleep if you allow us to check you out." **

**Comet spoke to Usagi. **

**"Okay." **

**Usagi reluctantly agreed. Nitara escorted Usagi to her private chamber. **

**Usagi climbed into her bed. Comet came up and placed her finger on Usagi's **

**forehead. Her energy started to pulse. Usagi was placed in a very deep **

**sleep. **

**"Will Usagi hear us now when she is asleep?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"No, she will only respond to my voice." **

**Comet replied. **

**"I see." **

**Nitara commented on the thought of Usagi responding to only one person. **

**Comet spoke again. Usagi's form of Crystallina vanished as Comet **

**spoke again. **

**"Nucleus, you can only hear and respond to my voice now. Understand?" **

**Comet asked. Usagi spoke in her sleep. **

**"Yes, I understand. I await your instructions." **

**Usagi answered in her sleep. **

**'Now, listen. Some time in the future, you receive another set of shards. **

**It may contain another princess. If that happens, you will accept her without **

**question." **

**Comet instructed Usagi. **

**"I understand." **

**Usagi answered her. **

**"When you wake up tomorrow, you will not remember this conversation until the **

**right moment you encounter those shards. Remember, you will not remember this **

**conversation." **

**Comet spoke again and then Usagi's form of Crystallina was restored. **

**"Usagi looks quite restored." **

**Comet spoke to Nitara. Nitara walked up to Usagi. **

**"Sleep my maiden, sleep. I will be here when you wake up." **

**Nitara told Usagi that was sleeping. Usagi was now back to normal. And Usagi **

**would be able to sleep peacefully without fear of anything. **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, It is a day on the town for Usagi **

**and a princess comes to Tokyo to seek Usagi out. Will she find Usagi? **

**Find out next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 04/07/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	26. 23 A Day On The Town

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 090:

"A DAY ON THE TOWN"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 090: A DAY ON THE TOWN **

**Usagi woke up the next morning. Nitara waited for Usagi to wake up. **

**Usagi opened her eyes to see Nitara standing and waiting for Usagi **

**to awaken. Usagi looked at Nitara and smiled. Usagi sat up in the **

**bed and stretched her arms and then got up from the bed. Nitara **

**was happy to see Usagi in good spirits. Nitara spoke to Usagi. **

**"Good morning My Maiden, I see you slept well. Listen, the time **

**has come for me to tell you that Neeblix wants to give you something **

**important." **

**Nitara announced. **

**"Something important? Like what?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"I will let him explain. Shall we see him then?" **

**Nitara explained and then asked her. Usagi nodded her head and **

**Nitara escorted Usagi to Neeblix. Neeblix smiled and greeted **

**Usagi. **

**"Good morning Usagi. I have been wanting to give you an important **

**item. It has been in my possession for quite a while now. This will **

**form a temporary union with your Crystal Sword. This sword is called **

**the Sword of Light. It is a sword that is necessary to unite with the **

**Sword of Darkness. Today you will claim that evil sword and with the **

**Crystal Sword, a new sword will be created. The new sword can only be **

**created by the light of the moon. Sarah will aid you when the time arrives." **

**Neeblix explained as he handed to Usagi a white gleaming sword. Usagi was **

**amazed with this new sword. Neeblix spoke again. **

**"Call the Crystal Sword and have the Sword of Light unite with the **

**Crystal Sword." **

**Neeblix told her and Usagi called for the Crystal Sword and it appeared. **

**"Yes, my maiden?" **

**The Crystal Sword asked. **

**"This is the Sword of Light. It will have a temporary union with you until **

**I claim the Sword of Darkness. This sword will give us the ability to defeat **

**the one who has the Sword of Darkness." **

**Usagi announced. The Sword of Light entered into the Crystal Sword and the **

**Crystal Sword glowed. Then the ceremony was complete. **

**"New found strength, I feel it." **

**The Crystal Sword spoke again as it felt the new found power and then the Crystal **

**Sword returned to Usagi's brooch. **

**"My maiden, I want you to enjoy the day and venture out and have some free time. **

**However, I must sent Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako to watch you and make sure **

**you stay safe. They will only come to you if you are attacked. Understand?" **

**Nitara explained to Usagi didn't look to convinced. **

**"Nitara, there's an enemy that will be sure to attack me. You know it isn't safe." **

**Usagi replied. **

**"My maiden, you need some alone time. Why don't see your family. I bet they will be **

**happy to see you." **

**Nitara suggested. **

**"Okay, I will do it because you wanted me to." **

**Usagi replied. **

**"Luna and Tsuki shall accompany you." **

**Nitara spoke once more. Usagi picked up Tsuki and Luna and placed them each on her shoulders. **

**Usagi looked at Nitara. Usagi wasn't sure if this was right idea. **

**"Everything will be fine my maiden. Just go and enjoy yourself." **

**Nitara encouraged Usagi. Usagi decided to trust Nitara and enjoy her day out. Usagi walked **

**out of the palace and walked down the street. Nitara called for Ami and the others. **

**"Go and watch her. If she is attacked, only then will you are allowed to help her." **

**Nitara commanded. Ami and the others transformed and left the palace. Usagi continued walking **

**until someone called out to her. Usagi turned around to see who had called her and it was Miss **

**Haruna. **

**"Miss Tsukino, good to see you again." **

**Haruna sensei greeted Usagi. Usagi smiled and answered her. **

**"Likewise sensei, likewise." **

**Usagi replied and gave a humble bow to Miss Haruna. **

**"Where are you headed today Usagi?" **

**Miss Haruna asked. **

**"I am going to see my family." **

**Usagi answered. **

**"I see. Then I will let you go see your family. Take care of yourself." **

**Miss Haruna told her and Usagi continued to the Tsukino House. Meanwhile, **

**at the palace arrived Princess Diana of the United Kingdom. She arrived **

**at the Crystal Moon Palace with two of her escorts. Kunzite and Zoicite **

**stopped her. **

**"No one enters without permission of Nitara!" **

**Kunzite spoke, but Nitara showed up and spoke. **

**"Let her in. She poses no threat." **

**Nitara spoke. Kunzite and Zoicite let Princess Diana in. Nitara spoke. **

**"I know whom you're seeking. My maiden is not here. She is headed to the **

**Tsukino Home. That is who you're looking for right? Usagi will not be in a hurry. **

**I am sure you can catch up with her." **

**Nitara explained. **

**"How do I know that it is her?" **

**Princess Diana asked. **

**"It is simple, Usagi is wearing a pink dress with blue accents at the top of her **

**dress. She's got green eyes and most of all Usagi has the Pink Crystal levitating **

**above her head. That is how you will know you've found her." **

**Nitara explained. **

**"Thank you. Gentlemen, let's go find her." **

**Princess Diana told her escorts. **

**"Thank you." **

**Princess Diana spoke. She left with her two escorts. Usagi finally arrived at the **

**Tsukino House and knocked on the door and Shingo opened the door. **

**"Usagi, it's you! You're okay?" **

**Shingo asked. **

**"I am fine. May I enter?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Please enter." **

**Shingo replied. Usagi hugged Shingo. Ikuko walked up to Usagi. **

**"We didn't think you would ever recover." **

**Ikuko told her. **

**"I have friends that care for my safety. Even Nitara cares for me." **

**Usagi replied. Ikuko led Usagi to a chair. Usagi sat down. Kenji spoke. **

**"Welcome back Usagi. It's good to see you Luna and Tsuki." **

**Kenji spoke to Usagi. Usagi let down Luna and Tsuki on the floor. **

**"So, Usagi how does it feel to be back to normal?" **

**Ikuko asked. **

**"It feels great." **

**Usagi replied. Usagi stayed for about thirty minutes and left. Then Princess **

**Diana knocked on the Tsukino's door. Ikuko answered it. **

**"May I help you?" **

**Ikuko asked. **

**"I was told by Nitara, that Usagi would be here." **

**Princess Diana asked. **

**"Oh, I am sorry. Usagi has already left. She is on her way to the Game Crown **

**Arcade. You should be able to catch up with her. She left a moment ago." **

**Ikuko told her. **

**"Thank you." **

**Princess Diana thanked her and left. Usagi walked down the street slowly. Usagi **

**wasn't in a hurry. Then Luna spoke to Usagi. **

**"Usagi, someone is following us." **

**Luna announced. Usagi turned around and saw a blond haired woman with two male **

**escorts. **

**"Who is she? She's very pretty." **

**Usagi asked as she stared at the woman. Princess Diana walked up to Usagi. **

**"You are the one Nitara calls 'my maiden', right?" **

**Princess Diana asked. **

**"Nitara calls me 'my maiden' and my name is Usagi." **

**Usagi replied. **

**"Indeed you are. You match the description that Nitara told me about." **

**Princess Diana told Usagi. Usagi just looked at the blond haired woman **

**with great awe. **

**"Why did you want to see me for?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"I wanted to see if it was true about a princess that wields a Pink Crystal **

**and it looks like it is true." **

**Princess Diana spoke to Usagi. Then suddenly Skull Knight appeared. **

**"You will perish today Usagi Tsukino!" **

**The Skull Knight spoke. **

**"Stay behind me! I have to fight him! Crystal Sword appear!" **

**Usagi spoke as the Crystal Sword appeared. Usagi threw the Crystal Sword **

**in the air and she spoke again. **

**"Ultra Moon Power! Make up!" **

**Usagi transformed into Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"well, let's battle!" **

**Skull Knight told her. Ultra Crystal Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus **

**appeared. **

**"Fire Soul!" **

**Mars yelled as she blasted Skull Knight. Ultra Sailor Moon walked up to Mars **

**and touched her hand. **

**"I am going to borrow your power for the moment!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she absorbed Mars' power. Mars was surprised that Ultra **

**Sailor Moon was able to copy her power. **

**"Moon Firevolt Surge!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon yelled as she hurled a large fireball at Skull Knight. **

**"Now, Sailor Moon! Punish him!" **

**Jupiter told her. **

**"Crystal Sword Elimination!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she used the Crystal sword and blasted the Skull Knight **

**the Skull Knight turned to dust and his Sword of Darkness fell to the ground. Ultra **

**Sailor Moon picked up the Sword of Darkness. **

**"It seems I have a new master!" **

**The sword of Darkness spoke to Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"Soon, there will be a union between the Light and the Darkness!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon answered the Sword of Darkness. Ultra Sailor Moon re-transformed **

**back into Usagi and walked up to Princess Diana. **

**"Are you okay?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Yes, thanks for allowing me to meet you." **

**Princess Diana answered Usagi. **

**"I have to go. There's something I must do." **

**Usagi told her. Mercury and the others left with Usagi. That night Sarah and Usagi **

**each held a sword in her hand. Usagi held the Sword of Darkness and Sarah held the **

**sword of Light and in the air floated the Crystal Sword. Usagi and Sarah lifted **

**up both swords and fired their energy at the Crystal Sword and then swords of Light **

**and Darkness crumbled and the Crystal Sword was changed to the Golden sword, the sword **

**of Legends called the Cosmicstar Sword. Queen Celeste appeared. **

**"Who are you?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"I am a friend. That is the Sword of Legends, the Golden Sword also known as **

**the Sword of Legends, the Cosmicstar Sword. It will help you battle the great **

**evil plaguing your planet. Usagi claim that sword." **

**Queen Celeste told her. Usagi then spoke. **

**"Golden Sword, come to my hand!" **

**Usagi commanded and the Golden Sword came to Usagi's hand and automatically **

**transformed her into Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"That sword will aide you. Farewell." **

**Queen Celeste told them and vanished. **

**"So, the Crystal Sword got upgraded. Golden Sword, you can help me fight even **

**more?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"Yes my maiden. I have been given an upgrade. This is my ultimate form. I will **

**aid you from this day forward." **

**The Golden Sword to her. It was a day to be remembered. More battles lie ahead. **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax creates two new henchmen, **

**the Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight and also creates Slumber Droid to put Usagi in **

**a deep sleep. Can the others protect Usagi from Warlord Branax? Be there! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/08/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	27. 24 Dream Mutant

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 091:

"DREAM MUTANT"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 091: DREAM MUTANT **

**Warlord Branax was upset that he lost his two henchman. And he created **

**two new henchmen. One that looked like a wolf and the other that looked **

**like a dragon. Warlord Branax then spoke. **

**"Arise Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight, and serve me as your master!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke and two henchmen appeared out nowhere and **

**they spoke. **

**"How may I serve thee master?" **

**Wolf Knight asked. The Wolf Knight had fur all over his body. The Dragon **

**Knight had dragon's scales all over his body. **

**"I need a plan to keep that wretched brat out of the way!" **

**Warlord Branax spoke as he needed a plan to get rid of Usagi. **

**"Who is this you want to get rid of?" **

**Wolf Knight asked. **

**"A girl named Tsukino, Usagi. She has proven to be very dangerous. Any ideas **

**on how to get rid of her?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. **

**"How about put a monster inside her that will keep her asleep and she'll die **

**in her sleep?" **

**Wolf Knight suggested. Warlord Branax smiled. **

**"Yes, Slumber Droid. She can shrink herself and hide inside Usagi and keep her **

**from waking!" **

**Warlord Branax agreed and he spoke again. **

**"Arise Slumber Droid!" **

**Warlord Branax commanded and a droid appeared having light blue skin and a jewel on her **

**head. She wore a light blue dress. **

**"How may I serve thee master?" **

**She asked. **

**"I want you to shrink yourself and place yourself inside a girl named Usagi. She has **

**an unusual hairstyle. It will easy to spot her, now go!" **

**Warlord Branax commanded and Slumber Droid teleported to the Crystal Moon Palace and **

**placed herself inside Usagi who was sleeping at the time. The next morning, Nitara **

**and Ami went to greet Usagi, however she didn't wake. Nitara looked worried. **

**"She's not waking!" **

**Nitara spoke with great worry. **

**"I am using my mini computer to see if there anything wrong with her." **

**Ami spoke as she scanned Usagi with her mini computer. It showed a foreign entity. **

**"There's something draining the life out of Usagi." **

**Ami reported. **

**"What?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"A monster." **

**Ami reported. **

**"Please my maiden, if you can hear me, you must defeat this monster! There's **

**no other way! Can you hear me my maiden? You have to expel that monster!" **

**Nitara pleaded with Usagi. In Usagi's dream, Slumber Droid appeared before **

**Usagi. **

**"Who are you?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"I am your worst nightmare! I am here to put an end to your misery!" **

**Slumber Droid spoke as she started to choke Usagi. **

**'Please Momoirozuishou help me to defeat her!' **

**Usagi thought to herself. In Usagi's private room, the Momoirozuishou **

**suddenly shone a bright pink light shone over Usagi's sleeping body. **

**In Usagi's dream, Usagi glowed and was transformed into Ultra Sailor **

**Moon. Ultra Sailor Moon fought back using the Golden Sword. **

**"Golden Sword Gleaming!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she blasted Slumber Droid. **

**"I am strong you see. I can vanquish you easy moon girl!" **

**Slumber Droid spoke as she still held control over Usagi's sleeping **

**body. Ultra Sailor Moon spoke once more. **

**'Please Momoirozuishou, shine! Shine help me to rid this evil!' **

**Ultra Sailor Moon pleaded. Usagi's body in her private chamber **

**began to glow fiercely with the Pink Crystal and in Usagi's **

**dream, she used the Golden Sword again. **

**"Golden Sword Elimination!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as the Golden Sword suddenly shone and **

**emitted its power totally turning the droid to dust. In Usagi's **

**room, Usagi's body glowed brightly and Ami looked at her mini computer **

**and saw the threat inside was gone. **

**"It seems that Usagi was able to defeat the droid." **

**Ami stated. After an hour or two, Usagi started to wake. Usagi tried **

**to get up, but Ami prevented her from getting up. **

**"You have been weakened by the monster that was inside you. Rest for **

**now, you'll feel better soon." **

**Ami told her. Usagi looked at Nitara. Nitara spoke. **

**"Ami is right. Rest my maiden, rest." **

**Nitara suggested. Meanwhile, Warlord Branax suddenly felt that his monster **

**lost the fight. **

**"That girl is strong. I will have to kidnap her while she is still weak!" **

**Warlord Branax resolved in kidnapping Usagi. **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax captures Usagi and is **

**holding her prisoner. Crystal Sailor Comet becomes enraged and goes out to **

**rescue Usagi. Can she do it? Be there! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/09/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	28. 25 Captured!

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 092:

"CAPTURED!"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 092: CAPTURED! **

**Usagi slept peacefully, but she was still weakened from her last ordeal. **

**Warlord Branax knew that she was weakened. Nitara, Crystal Sailor Comet **

**and Ami kept watch over Usagi as she slept. However, Warlord Branax now **

**spent his time and his energy in trying to defeat Usagi by means other **

**than fighting in battle. Warlord Branax then spoke to his henchmen. **

**"I want that girl out of the way! Any ideas?" **

**Warlord Branax asked as he wanted to get rid of Usagi as quickly as possible. **

**"Sire, what about create a new monster for those pesky Sailors chase while **

**you capture Usagi which you want to eliminate." **

**Wolf Knight introduced a plan to Warlord Branax. **

**"Good. Arise Python Knight!" **

**Warlord Branax yelled as he sent his hands in the air and out of **

**nowhere and appeared before Warlord Branax. **

**"Ssss... what is thy bidding my master?" **

**Python Knight asked. **

**"You are to drive out those Sailors while I use my mindless soldiers **

**and capture Usagi. Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight, please go with **

**Python Knight and keep those Sailors busy while I take their friend **

**hostage!" **

**Warlord Branax commanded. Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight left with **

**Python Knight to keep the Ultra Crystal Sailors busy and Warlord **

**Branax teleported away to the Crystal Moon Palace. Meanwhile, Neeblix **

**noticed that a new monster appeared. He spoke to Makoto, Rei, Minako, **

**Naru, Karla, and Aiko. **

**"Go and face that monster! Tokyo should remain from the forces of evil!" **

**Neeblix ordered and Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, Karla, and Aiko left the **

**palace and transformed to face the threat. Meanwhile, warlord Branax **

**stormed the palace with a bunch of mindless soldiers. Warlord Branax **

**appeared in Usagi's private chamber and took her captive and vanished **

**with Usagi in his arms. The mindless soldiers also vanished along with **

**Warlord Branax. Neeblix ran in Usagi's private chamber and he spoke. **

**"I sent Rei and the others to face the new monster that appeared... where **

**is Usagi?" **

**Neeblix asked. **

**"Warlord Branax appeared and captured Usagi and took off with her." **

**Ami replied. **

**"It was not posed to be this way! I will take the Nucleus back with force!" **

**Crystal Sailor Comet spoke as she grew into a deep rage and she powered **

**up further. **

**"We will go with you to rescue my maiden!" **

**Nitara resolved to help. **

**"Good, let's go." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet told them. Comet, Nitara, and Ami teleported away **

**to Warlord Branax's hideout. Later, Warlord Branax chained up Usagi **

**to a wall. The chains were made of a very dark energy that was made **

**to disrupt the form that Usagi was currently in. Usagi slowly woke up **

**to see herself held captive. Warlord Branax stood in front of Usagi. **

**Usagi spoke to him. **

**"What are you going to do with me?" **

**Usagi questioned. **

**"Oh, how rude of me not to explain. You see, the power of those chains **

**can cause your Pink Crystal to short out and your present form will **

**vanish... leaving you in your true state!" **

**Warlord Branax explained. The chains that held Usagi caused the Pink **

**Crystal to quit working and Usagi's form of Crystallina vanished **

**and left Usagi awake and ponder who she really was. **

**"What am I?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"So, you have no idea of what you truly are?" **

**Warlord Branax asked. Usagi still had no idea what she truly was. **

**Warlord Branax spoke again. **

**"You are a being of light. You were originally went by the name of **

**Princess Cosmicstar. Once I drained your energy and left you for **

**dead however, your mother Queen Celeste saved you somehow and you **

**ended up on earth. It took me to figure out that one girl could **

**have the hairstyle you have and I figured you out." **

**Warlord Branax explained. **

**"Now that you have me, what will you do with me?" **

**Usagi asked in a weak voice. The chains were slowly draining her energy. **

**Usagi couldn't stand the energy draining her and she fainted. **

**"Soon princess, you will die and I will be able to destroy this miserable **

**little planet." **

**Warlord Branax spoke to himself. Then Crystal Sailor Comet, Nitara, and Ami **

**appeared in Warlord Branax's hideout. They looked to see that Usagi was chained **

**up. This made Crystal Sailor Comet extremely angry and she spoke up. **

**"YOU DO THIS TO HER AND I WILL PUNISH ALL WHO HURT HER! I CALL ON THE HIDDEN **

**POWER WITHIN ME TO RESCUE THE NUCLEUS! COMET ARMOR!" **

**Crystal Sailor Comet spoke and transformed further into a suit of gray **

**armor. Then her sword appeared. **

**"COMET SWORD BOOMERANG!" **

**Crystal Sailor Comet yelled as her sword turned into a boomerang and cut **

**the chains that held Usagi. Then Crystal Sailor Comet ran and caught Usagi **

**before she hit the ground. Nitara and Ami ran to where Comet held Usagi. **

**"How is she?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"All I know, those chains negated the power of the Pink Crystal. Nitara, let's **

**get out of here." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet told her. And Nitara used her staff and her, Comet, Ami, **

**and Usagi vanished from Warlord Branax's lair. Back at the palace, Comet, Nitara, **

**Ami reappeared in Usagi's private chamber and Comet laid Usagi back on her bed. **

**Comet placed Usagi in a deeper sleep. The Pink Crystal was working again. Comet **

**spoke to Usagi. **

**"Nucleus, hear me out. Whatever Warlord Branax told you, shall be erased and you **

**will not be able to remember at all. When you wake up, you will feel that you **

**only had a bad dream." **

**Crystal Sailor Comet spoke as she re-transformed from her Knight form back into **

**her regular form. Then Usagi's form of Crystallina was restored and Usagi continued **

**sleeping. **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Usagi wakes up and Python Knight faces Usagi. **

**Can Usagi defeat this new foe? Find out next time! **

**This episode was completed on: 04/15/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	29. 26 The Battle

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 093:

"THE BATTLE"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 093: THE BATTLE **

**Rei, Minako, Makoto, Naru, Karla, and Aiko returned the moment that **

**Comet and the others had returned. Comet had finished erasing Usagi's **

**memory of what had been told her by Warlord Branax, Rei and the others **

**came into the room where Usagi was sleeping. **

**"That Python Knight monster that we went to fight, it seems like we **

**were made to be drawn away from the palace for some reason." **

**Rei spoke in a concerned tone. **

**"It was a plot to divide our forces and take Usagi captive once again. **

**If it wasn't Comet, Usagi will still be captive." **

**Nitara explained what had happened. **

**"How is Usagi now?" **

**Makoto asked. **

**"She's sleeping and in a deep sleep. She should awaken in several hours." **

**Comet spoke to the others. Hours passed and a letter appeared out of nowhere. **

**It was addressed to Usagi. Nitara received the letter and she saw the envelope **

**and wondered what plan that Warlord Branax for Usagi. Finally after several hours, **

**Usagi awoke and looked everyone. She couldn't remember what had happened before, **

**however she was just glad she was awake again. Nitara handed Usagi a letter. **

**Usagi opened the letter and it read. **

**'Meet Python Knight in one hour and you shall face him. And make sure you **

**come alone. **

**Warlord Branax.' **

**"It seems that Warlord Branax wants me to face a monster named Python Knight. **

**I better go." **

**Usagi announced. **

**"You can't go alone." **

**Nitara protested. **

**"The letter said I have to go alone. I have no other choice." **

**Usagi stated. She grabbed her brooch and left her chamber and proceeded **

**to leave. **

**"Wait, you need to rest more." **

**Nitara pleaded. **

**"Rest will come later. I have to go." **

**Usagi answered again and she left. She transformed and left the palace. **

**She made it to Azabu Park. **

**"Well, you made it Ultra Sailor Moon I am afraid I will kill you off **

**myself!" **

**Python Knight yelled. **

**"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Golden Sword and Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre **

**Appear!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as the Golden Sword and the Crystal Moon Sceptre appeared. **

**"So, you think you can defeat me?" **

**The python Knight yelled. **

**"Oh, I am capable of defeating you myself!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon yelled back at Python Knight. She powered up her sword. **

**"Golden Sword Elimination!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as pink electricity came from her sword and hit **

**the Python Knight with her sword. **

**"I am still here, Ultra Sailor Moon." **

**Python Knight yelled at her. Ultra Sailor Moon smiled. **

**"I have more tricks up my sleeve! Golden Sword Inferno!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon yelled as she powered her sword further and **

**threw her sword at the Python Knight and it him and he burned **

**up to nothing. **

**"All my enemies will fall the way he did." **

**Ultra Sailor Moon yelled. **

**"Yes, they shall my maiden." **

**The Golden Sword spoke. Ultra Sailor Moon re-transformed and returned **

**to the palace. Warlord Branax wouldn't be happy about his plan failing. **

**However, Usagi was glad to be back among friends. **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax creates some new **

**tough monsters and challenges Usagi again. However, Usagi and Ultra **

**Cop are out numbered by all the monsters. can Ultra Cop and Ultra **

**Cop defeat these new foes? Find out next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 04/16/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	30. 27 Victory For Ultra Sailor Moon!

Crystal Princess Trilogy

Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun

Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 094:

"VICTORY FOR ULTRA SAILOR MOON"

By Eccadairius at clear dot net

Penname: The Crystal Knight

AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13

Based On: The Original Series

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The **

**Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and **

**read it. Now on to the story! **

**EPISODE 094: VICTORY FOR ULTRA SAILOR MOON **

**Usagi had returned safely and everyone was glad that she did. Nitara **

**didn't like the fact that Usagi had to fight alone, but they had no choice. **

**Ultra Cop, Nitara, Ami, and Comet all stood in front of Usagi. **

**"My maiden, you returned safely. Ultra Cop has a request of you." **

**Nitara announced. Usagi looked at Ultra Cop intently and wondered what he **

**was going to say. **

**"I would like to join you in battle next time you fight on the battle field." **

**Ultra Cop announced. Usagi just stared at Ultra Cop. She was just fascinated **

**at a robot who had a mind of his own. **

**"Join me on the battle field? No offense... you can fight?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"I was trained for battle and I fight if need be. I would like to join you **

**next time on the battle field, please." **

**Ultra Cop asked. Usagi just stared at him and then spoke. **

**"I can't say no to anyone who has a willing heart to defeat the evil ones." **

**Usagi finally answered him. Ultra Cop looked glad that Usagi had answered his **

**request. **

**"My maiden, that is what Nitara calls you right?" **

**Ultra Cop asked. **

**"Yes, you're correct. Why do you ask?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"I would like to spend the day with you and get to know you better." **

**Ultra Cop asked. **

**"Oh, I see. So, you want to spend time with me?" **

**Usagi asked in a curious tone. **

**"Yes, please. I wish to spend the day with you." **

**Ultra Cop asked politely. **

**"Okay, however I can't say no." **

**Usagi finally answered. **

**"My maiden, why don't you and Ultra Cop go out for a while?" **

**Nitara suggested. **

**"Are you sure it's safe?" **

**Usagi asked being cautious. **

**"Yes, it is. You will have Ultra Cop with you right?" **

**Nitara asked. **

**"Yes, I guess so." **

**Usagi answered not really being sure about going out with Ultra **

**Cop. Usagi was willing to try anything once. Usagi and Ultra Cop **

**left the palace and walked down the street. **

**"So, what is your mission and objective?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"My mission is to protect the most precious jewel in the universe **

**and keep her safe from the hands of evil." **

**Ultra cop answered. **

**"Most precious jewel... protect her?" **

**Usagi asked. **

**"My mission is to keep you safe, just as the others do." **

**Ultra Cop announced. **

**"I see. Is that how your kind does it? You choose one person to **

**protect?" **

**Usagi asked again. **

**"You are correct. We are trained to fight, serve, and protect. Each of **

**us are selected to protect someone in the universe and I was selected **

**to protect you." **

**Ultra Cop announced. **

**"I see. I am grateful that you are willing to look after me." **

**Usagi spoke again. She was talking to someone who wasn't a human at **

**all. Usagi wasn't human either and that didn't really bother her that much. **

**Elsewhere, Warlord Branax was upset that Usagi kept beating his monsters. **

**"I will create two strong and powerful monsters. I call for Spikerina and **

**Mimicor! Arise!" **

**Warlord Branax yelled as he created two new monsters stronger than the previous **

**ones. **

**"What is your bidding my master?" **

**Spikerina asked. **

**"You and Mimicor are ordered to destroy Usagi. She's out in the open and she's **

**easy prey." **

**Warlord Branax ordered. **

**"Yes, we will leave at once." **

**Spikerina replied and her and Mimicor vanished. Ultra Cop and Usagi were **

**walking down the street when Spikerina and Mimicor appeared. **

**"There's trouble here! Ultra Moon Power! Make up!" **

**Usagi transformed into Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"Golden Sword and Legendary Crystal Moon Sceptre appear!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon called for her weapons and they appeared. **

**"Well, Ultra Sailor Moon... feel my spikes!" **

**Spikerina yelled as she released her spikes at Ultra Sailor Moon, however the spikes **

**bounced off of Ultra Sailor Moon and fell to the ground. **

**"It's time to go to the next level! ask for that big cup you received from Ali and En. **

**And now it's time to boost your power again." **

**The Golden Sword told her. **

**"Cup appear!" **

**Ultra Sailor Moon asked and the large cup that Ali and En gave appeared. Then the Golden **

**sword glowed and filled the cup with energy. **

**"Now hold the cup and transform!" **

**The Golden Sword told her. Ultra Sailor Moon held the cup in her hands and it opened up **

**and it transformed her in a Sailor Fuku all white. **

**"Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon!" **

**"Ultra Cop!" **

**They both announced. **

**"We will stamp out your ambitions!" **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon and Ultra Cop yelled in unison. **

**"Ultra Pistol Fire!" **

**Ultra Cop spoke as he fired his gun and three powerful bullets came out of his **

**gun and hit Spikerina. Spikerina was damaged. **

**"Ultra Sword Enlightenment Strike!" **

**Ultra Cop spoke as he ran with the sword in his hand and he started to glow and **

**he turned into a beam of light, however Spikerina deflected the attack. **

**"Golden Sword Shining Enlightenment!" **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra sailor Moon yelled as her sword powered up and started to **

**blast Spikerina, but Mimicor stepped in and took the blast and turned into dust. **

**"I have a favor to ask you." **

**Ultra Cop spoke suddenly. **

**"What?" **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon asked. **

**"I wish to experience your power. I wish to combine with you." **

**Ultra Cop asked. **

**"Is that possible?" **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon again. **

**"You're not human and neither am I. I will give you an emblem of my **

**authority as an officer of the law. That way you can combine with me. **

**What do you say?" **

**Ultra Cop asked her. **

**"Very well." **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon replied. Ultra Cop caused his emblem to attach **

**to Usagi's brooch. Then he spoke again. **

**"Now just say, 'Ultra Moon Cop Combination!" **

**Ultra Cop told her. Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. **

**"Ultra Moon Combination!" **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon spoke and her and Ultra Cop glowed and Ultra **

**Cop united and formed a single warrior. **

**"I am Legendary Soldier Ultra Moon Cop and your doom has come! Twin Sword Punishment!" **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Moon Cop yelled as the Ultra sword and the Golden sword glowed **

**in unison and blasted Spikerina and turned her into dust. **

**"That's how all of my enemies shall fall." **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Moon Cop spoke again and then separated into Ultra Cop and Legendary **

**Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon. **

**"You are not too bad." **

**Ultra Cop told her. **

**"Yeah, you're good too." **

**Legendary Soldier Ultra Moon agreed. This fight was over, however more is on the **

**way. **

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax traps Usagi and Nitara around **

**a horde of monsters. Can Nitara and Usagi defeat them? Find out next time. **

**This episode was completed on: 04/17/2014 **

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed **

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	31. 28 Danger Surrounds Us!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 095:  
>"DANGER SURROUNDS US!"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 095: DANGER SURROUNDS US!

Mamoru secretly spoke with Nitara. He wanted to do something very  
>special for Usagi. That time to plan a special party for Usagi had come.<p>

"Nitara, I would like do something special for Usagi. Her birthday is  
>two days from now and I would like to do something that I know she had<br>dreamed of."

Mamoru revealed to Nitara.

"What is it Mamoru?"

Nitara asked him.

"I would like to propose to her to marry me."

Mamoru revealed.

"And what do her folks say about this."

Nitara asked.

"They are supportive in my decision to propose to her."

Mamoru told her. Nitara smiled.

"You have my blessing too. I will soon begin the preparations. My maiden  
>will be blown away with all the surprises are in store for her. But first,<br>I need to brief my maiden on the final battle I fear is coming."

Nitara blessed Mamoru and Nitara went to where Usagi was sleeping. She waited  
>for Usagi to wake up. It wasn't too long that Usagi woke up and she sat up and<br>looked at Nitara.

"Oh, good morning Nitara."

Usagi spoke as she looked Nitara and she smiled sweetly.

"My maiden, let's go for a walk. I need to tell you something important."

Nitara revealed to Usagi. Usagi nodded and got up from her bed. She walked  
>with Nitara out of the palace. When they were a far off. Nitara turned and<br>spoke to Usagi.

"My maiden, the time is near the end that you'll have to face Warlord Branax  
>and defeat him. Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve. You must be careful."<p>

Nitara told her. Usagi looked at Nitara. And she spoke.

"I have been through lots of struggles, but to go through one more is no different.  
>I will defeat him like I did to Krun Bruikas."<p>

Usagi resolved to defeat Branax like she did to Krun Bruikas. However, what Nitara  
>didn't know is that Usagi had already talked with Princess Crystallina about if she<br>was captured again that Crystallina was to take over and that Usagi allowed it. But  
>no one knew of this plan. Suddenly out of nowhere, Warlord Branax, Wolf Knight, Dragon<br>Knight, and a horde of monsters surrounded Nitara and Usagi.

"My maiden, we must transform. Let's show him our power! Destiny Ultra Crystal Power!  
>Make Up!"<p>

"Ultra Moon Power! Make Up!"

Nitara and Usagi transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny and Ultra Sailor Moon.

"Golden Sword and Legend Crystal Moon Sceptre appear!"

Ultra Sailor Moon yelled as the Golden Sword and the Crystal Moon Sceptre appeared  
>in her hands.<p>

"So, you two stand opposed against me this day. Well, can you truly defeat my forces?"

Warlord Branax asked.

"That is a silly question! Ultra Moon Crisis! Make Up!"

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she used the cup that Ali and En gave her and she transformed  
>again into Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon.<p>

"Golden Sword Shining Enlightenment!"

Legendary Soldier Ultra sailor Moon yelled as her sword powered up and started to  
>blast all the enemies.<p>

"I shall aid you my maiden! Destiny Spheres of Darkness!"

Destiny used her staff to blast the hordes of monsters.

"I will finish it! Golden Sword Elimination!"

Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon yelled as she used her Golden Sword and blasted all the  
>hordes of monsters and the horde of monsters were destroyed.<p>

"Well, I have something planned for you next time! Farewell!"

Warlord Branax told Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon and him and his two henchmen vanished.  
>Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon and Destiny both re-transformed.<p>

"My maiden. The time is nearing that this war will end, however... there is still many trials  
>you will face, but you must remain strong."<p>

Nitara told her. Usagi shook her head and she understood. The final battle was about to begin.

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, An unknown monster has arrived to terrorize the city,  
>however Warlord Branax shows up to strengthen the monster so Usagi will be killed by it! Will<br>they succeed? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/22/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	32. 29 Unknown Terror

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 096:  
>"UNKNOWN TERROR"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 096: UNKNOWN TERROR

An unknown monster had landed in the center of the city and began his  
>assault on the city. The alarm sounded in the palace.<p>

"What's happening?"

Rei asked.

"There's a monster attacking the business district. That monster don't  
>look like any we have seen before."<p>

Neeblix answered as he looked at the screen.

"We better go! We'll toast him."

Rei spoke in a sure tone of her voice.

"I have have Usagi join you when she awakens."

Neeblix told them as they left. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako transformed  
>and ran out of the palace. Meanwhile, Usagi remained asleep and Neeblix<br>came in.

"Nitara, when Usagi awakens, she is needed. There's a monster in town  
>and she will be needed."<p>

Neeblix instructed.

"Understood."

Nitara answered and Neeblix then left the room. Usagi slept for a while  
>longer without any disruptions and then Usagi woke up to the sound of Nitara's<br>breathing.

"Nitara, you still here?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"My maiden, I only arrived about an hour ago to take Ami's place. Usagi, there's  
>no time to waste. There's an unknown monster and you are needed. There's no time<br>to lose!"

Nitara told her what was going on.

"I'll go. However, Ultra Cop needs to come to."

Usagi announced as she got up from the bed and out of her room and she walked  
>up to Ultra Cop and spoke.<p>

"Ultra Cop, you're needed. Let's go!"

Usagi suddenly told him and she transformed and they both ran out of the palace.  
>At the site of the fray, the unknown monster kept the others from even hitting<br>him.

"You can't destroy me. I am invincible!"

The unknown monster spoke. Then Warlord Branax appeared.

"I can strengthen you further. Please eat this. This will power you up further."

Warlord Branax told this unknown monster. The monster ate the item he was given  
>and his power increased further. He was amazed at his new found power.<p>

"Now you can crush these pesky sailors. I leave them to you."

Warlord Branax told the monster and he left.

"Now I will severely punish you."

He told them. Then he got blasted by Ultra Cop and Ultra Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?"

He asked.

"I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit. In the name of the moon I'll punish  
>you!"<p>

Ultra Sailor Moon introduced herself.

"You can't defeat me!"

The unknown monster yelled at her.

"I am not like the others. I will defeat you! Ultra Moon Crisis! Make Up!"

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke ans transformed again.

"Ultra Moon Cop Combination!"

Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she placed Ultra Cop Emblem  
>and she and Ultra Cop combined once more.<p>

"I am Legendary Soldier Ultra Moon Cop and your doom has come! Twin Sword Punishment!"

Legendary Soldier Ultra Moon Cop yelled as she powered her sword and impaled him  
>with the sword that Ultra Cop had and the unknown monster fell down and blew up.<br>Then Ultra Cop and Legendary Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon separated and Legendary  
>Soldier Ultra Sailor Moon re-transformed back into her civilian form.<p>

"I wonder who he was. He wasn't from around here."

Usagi wondered.

"Everyone here is safe. Let's go."

Jupiter suggested. Later on they returned to the palace.

"Usagi, are you safe?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. I am fine. I wonder who that monster was."

Usagi thought.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone is safe."

Nitara spoke as she smiled. However, Usagi's big day was coming in two days.

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, it's Usagi's birthday and Nitara sends Usagi to the Tsukino  
>house while they prepare the palace for Usagi! Then Mamoru will ask a certain question... and how<br>will Usagi respond? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/23/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	33. 30 Usagi And Mamoru Engaged?

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 097:  
>"USAGI AND MAMORU ENGAGED?"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 097: USAGI AND MAMORU ENGAGED?

Usagi stood on the balcony of the palace. She felt the end drew near  
>for the battle she had been facing. Nitara came out to her.<p>

"My maiden, what ails you?"

Nitara asked in a concerned tone. Usagi turned around and looked at  
>Nitara.<p>

"Nitara."

Usagi answered.

"Are you okay, Usagi-Chan?"

Nitara asked her. Usagi twitched a bit. She wanted to keep what she was feeling  
>a secret, however Usagi knew she couldn't hide it from Nitara Nori, who was none<br>other than Sailor Destiny.

"I am deeply concerned. Warlord Branax is worse than the Ice Titan. He has  
>captured me time and time again. The next time I know he may capture me to<br>do me in this next time."

Usagi explained what she was feeling. Nitara knew Usagi very well. Nitara smiled.

"Even you, although the Pink Crystal keeps you from being harmed, even you can feel  
>fear. Don't worry my maiden, I will always be by your side. So cheer up. You have me,<br>right? I will always be there to help you. So cheer up and just be happy. Remember,  
>to defeat Warlord Branax, you must be happy, strong, and brave."<p>

Nitara reminded Usagi what she had to do. Usagi hugged Nitara and wept silently and a tear  
>crystallized and fell from Usagi's eyes and landed on Nitara's hand. Nitara knew in an<br>instant what Usagi had been through lately.

"Please my maiden, just be happy and don't worry I will always be by your side."

Nitara spoke trying to comfort Usagi.

"Comet too?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, her too. Let's go back inside. Why don't you rest. Tomorrow will be a big and special  
>day for you."<p>

Nitara still embraced Usagi and she spoke softly to Usagi trying to ease her fears. Nitara  
>took Usagi back inside. The very next morning. Usagi woke up and Comet and Nitara were waiting<br>for Usagi.

"My maiden, good morning. Today is a big day. There's a lot that has to be done. Today, I want  
>you to relax and enjoy the day. I want you to spend the day at the Tsukino's. I know they will be<br>glad to see you. Comet will go with you. Also I want you to take this package with you. There's  
>instructions inside in which I want you to follow. So, take it easy and have a good time at<br>your folks' home. Also, Naru will also go with you."

Nitara explained the situation in what Usagi had to do.

"Okay. I will do it. When do I have to leave?"

Usagi asked.

"As soon as you are able to. We have lots of things to do here. "

Nitara explained.

"Very well. I will leave at once to your suggestion."

Usagi agreed.

"Good."

Nitara spoke and she smiled. Comet then spoke.

"Are you ready Usagi-Chan? Naru will meet us at the entrance of  
>the palace."<p>

Comet informed Usagi about Naru. Usagi took the package from Nitara.  
>Nitara smiled and spoke.<p>

"Remember just be happy, alright?"

Nitara reminded her.

"I'll try..."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone that didn't appear so happy. Comet escorted Usagi  
>out of her chamber and to the entrance of the palace. Ultra Crystal Sailor Guardian<br>was at the entrance of the palace with Koan and Kunzite which guarded the palace  
>entrance.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, are you ready to leave?"

Sailor Guardian asked.

"Yes, I am."

Usagi replied in a depressed quiet tone. Comet and Sailor Guardian escorted Usagi  
>to the Tsukino household. Meanwhile, at the palace Rei spoke to Nitara.<p>

"Are you sure this birthday party will cheer Usagi up? She has been too depressed lately."

Rei asked.

"Yes, today is her birthday, right. And a party like this is just we need to cheer her  
>up and not only that, Mamoru wants to propose to Usagi."<p>

Nitara revealed.

"Oh, I see."

Rei smiled and then she spoke again.

"I agree. Usagi has been to depressed lately. She needs cheering up before she emits  
>a 'sorrow pulse.'"<p>

Rei spoke in an urgent tone. Usagi had unusual powers and emitting a sorrow pulse would  
>strengthen Warlord Branax further.<p>

"Let's get started and decorate the lounge. That is where we will have the party for my  
>maiden."<p>

Nitara told Rei.

"I agree. Usagi need to be distracted enough that she can defeat Warlord Branax."

Rei answered. Rei knew that Usagi had been a bit stressed lately. Meanwhile, Comet  
>and Sailor Guardian escorted Usagi to the Tsukino Residence. However, Usagi stopped<br>for a moment and made a deep sigh.

"Usagi-Chan, what's wrong?"

Sailor Guardian asked. Usagi made another sigh and then spoke.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Usagi answered them and then she proceeded to walk again.

"Usagi, please do not despair, if you do a sorrow pulse, Warlord Branax will so strong  
>that he will not be defeated! You must be strong and not despair."<p>

Sailor Guardian spoke in a worried tone. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Tsukino  
>Residence. Usagi knocked on the door. Ikuko opened the door.<p>

"Usagi, I had been expecting you. Your friends should come in too."

Ikuko told them. Usagi, Comet, and Sailor Guardian walked into the house. Ikuko noticed  
>that Usagi was depressed. Ikuko smiled.<p>

"Usagi, you must be happy. The last time you were depressed you emitted a pulse so strong  
>that you emitted that it filled this whole house. Please, Usagi... trust in your friends<br>here. That's your greatest strength. I see you have a package there."

Ikuko reminded Usagi and she asked about the package that Usagi held her hands.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the package."

Usagi answered as she carefully opened the package. The package had a note inside and also  
>had a beautiful pink dress that sparkled. The dress had sparkles all over it. Usagi read<br>the note and it read.

'My Maiden,

I hope you can cheer up. All is not lost. Please make sure you put on this rare dress.  
>it has been in my possession ever since I lived on the Crystal Moon. Please wear this<br>dress and return to the palace this afternoon at 3:00 PM. Never fear my maiden, I will  
>always be there to help you. I will see you this afternoon.<p>

Nitara Nori.'

Usagi read the note and then folded it up. Usagi looked perplexed.

"How am I going to put this on? I got these wings on my back remember? I have Crystallina's  
>appearance."<p>

Usagi spoke as she asked how she was going to wear the dress.

"Crystallina will know how. Why don't you visit her and ask her yourself?"

Sailor Guardian suggested. Usagi smiled a bit and she answered.

"Why didn't I think of that? I will return in a moment."

Usagi answered as she lowered her Pink Crystal and she teleported into  
>the White Room and Usagi reverted back to her old appearance once again.<br>She held the dress in her hands. Crystallina appeared.

"Usagi-Chan, you came to visit me again!"

Crystallina spoke to her. She saw that Usagi had that dress held in her hands.

"Usagi-Chan, where did you get that sparkly dress?"

Crystallina asked.

"Crystal-Chan, Nitara Nori gave it to me."

Usagi replied. Crystallina knew what that dress was.

"Usagi, that dress is a special dress that we used on the Crystal Moon for  
>special occasions. What special occasion does Nitara want you to wear it?"<p>

Crystallina asked.

"I have no idea Crystal-Chan. I really don't know. How do wear this dress?"

Usagi asked.

"It's simple Usagi, remember you are endowed with the Pink Crystal. Just think  
>about the dress you wish to wear and in seconds you'll be wearing it."<p>

Crystallina answered and Usagi's eyes lit up as she realized that Crystallina  
>had more techniques than she realized. However, another matter came to Crystallina's<br>attention.

"Usagi-Chan, have you been down again?"

Crystallina asked. Usagi twitched a bit as she was brought to reality about Warlord  
>Branax.<p>

"I never told Nitara this, but I keep having this bad dream that Warlord Branax had  
>captured me and held me prisoner. I tried to get this dream out of my mind, but I can't<br>shake this nightmare I had been having. It caused me to be all depressed."

Usagi revealed to Crystallina. Crystallina thought for a moment and then answered.

"Usagi, Warlord Branax wants to weaken your spirit. You must be strong Usagi! This  
>is what he wants. Remember what the sorrow pulse does. The opposite of the sorrow<br>pulse is the Crystallina Energy Pulse. Think of your family and friends and what they  
>mean to you. Your strength lies with them. Please be strong Usagi-Chan!"<p>

Crystallina reminded Usagi of what her true strength lie.

"Thank you Crystal-Chan. I was so overcome with my despair that I didn't see where  
>my true strength lies... my friends."<p>

Usagi answered.

"Please tell me later what the special occasion is Usagi. See you later."

Crystallina told her and Usagi nodded and left the White Room and returned  
>to the Tsukino House.<p>

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Comet asked.

"I am fine."

Usagi answered.

"Did you find out a way to wear that dress?"

Sailor Guardian asked.

"Yes, and I also got a pep talk from Crystallina to rely on my friends."

Usagi revealed. Then Usagi concentrated on the dress that she held in her  
>hands and a pink ball of energy covered Usagi and instantly she worn the dress<br>that Nitara had her to wear and Usagi sparkled with the dress that she just  
>put on. A little while later, it was time to return to the palace. Usagi,<br>Comet and Guardian went to the door.

"Usagi, cheer up and keep yourself safe."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi and the others left. They returned to the palace  
>and they entered the palace. It was dark and gloomy.<p>

"What is going on here?"

Usagi asked as her, Comet, and Guardian continued to walk as they walked  
>into the lounge area when the lights came on and everyone shouted at once.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI!"

Everyone spoke and Usagi was blown away by the greeting. Nitara walked up  
>to Usagi.<p>

"My maiden, happy birthday. The dress looks good on you!"

Nitara told her. Usagi then realized and answered Nitara.

"I have been so preoccupied with my depression that I forgot what  
>day actually it was. I am sorry Nitara for being depressed."<p>

Usagi answered and apologized. Nitara led Usagi to a chair and had  
>her sit. Then Mamoru approached Usagi. Usagi wondered what Mamoru<br>had in store for her. He was transformed as the Crystal Knight. He had  
>in his hand a Pink Crystallized Rose and in it was a ring with a single<br>diamond ring. He spoke to her.

"Usako, I always glad to have you in my life. It will be great if  
>you would become my wife! Don't be depressed and have no strife,<br>I am always glad you're in my life. With you at my side our lives will  
>be, Usagi will you marry me?"<p>

Mamoru asked her as he brought the Pink Crystallized rose to Usagi  
>she saw the ring in the rose. Usagi was surprised and shocked at the<br>same time. Usagi looked at Nitara for a moment.

"My maiden, that is your decision you have to make. Why don't you  
>go to the white room and think about it for a moment?"<p>

Nitara suggested. Usagi then used her Pink Crystal and teleported to  
>the White Room and she once again reverted to her old form and Crystallina<br>appeared in the room.

"Hello Usagi-Chan, what brings you here this time?"

Crystallina asked.

"First of all I found out that it is my birthday and secondly, I have been  
>proposed to by Mamo-Chan."<p>

Usagi revealed and Crystallina thought about it and answered.

"I see Usagi. You have been proposed to as in a marriage proposal?"

Crystallina asked.

"Yes, I have been proposed to. I don't know how to answer."

Usagi replied.

"Just say yes. My marriage with Prince Echoheart was arranged, however  
>Mamoru and yourself is something that you two can make on your own.<br>I think you should say yes. You love Mamoru, don't you?"

Crystallina answered.

"So, I should accept?"

Usagi asked. Crystallina nodded. Usagi held the Pink Crystal in her hands  
>and returned to the palace where Mamoru was standing.<p>

"Usagi, will you marry me?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes," Usagi answered and then she spoke again, "I will be happy to marry  
>you."<p>

Usagi gave her answer. Mamoru took the ring from the rose and placed it on  
>Usagi's ring finger. Mamoru hugged Usagi.<p>

"Happy Birthday Usako. Please, remember just be happy and all of us will  
>always be at your side."<p>

Mamoru reminded her. At Warlord Branax's hideout...

"The end is near and I will catch that wretched nemesis of mine and end  
>her once and for all!"<p>

Warlord Branax laughed with glee. The end is near...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Warlord Branax unleashes his final  
>monster to bring Usagi out in the open and he captures her! Can the others<br>rescue her! Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/28/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	34. 31 Usagi Captured Again, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 098:  
>"USAGI CAPTURED AGAIN, PART I"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 098: USAGI CAPTURED AGAIN, PART I

The morning was nice. However, Usagi had another restless night  
>again. The fear of her being captured hung on her like a shadow.<br>Nitara, Comet, and Ami all noticed that Usagi kept having the same  
>nightmare. Each night, the nightmare became more intense. This<br>brought concerns with Nitara and Comet.

"Is Warlord Branax causing these nightmares?"

Nitara questioned. Ami had a solution of some sort.

"I doubt that Warlord Branax is causing this. Remember who Usagi  
>actually is... she first encountered him centuries ago on the<br>Cosmicstar Moon and now it is here on earth. Usagi's consciousness  
>is causing this. Her fears are natural for her. We must encourage<br>her to overcome this terrible fear. Usagi has the ability to overcome  
>this fear and she will have to face Warlord Branax."<p>

Ami explained.

"Please you two, leave me with Usagi."

Nitara asked.

"Ami, let's go. Let's leave Usagi to Nitara."

Comet told Ami and Comet and Ami left Usagi's chambers. Nitara waited  
>patently for Usagi to awaken. Finally after several minutes, Usagi<br>woke up in a grog. She saw Nitara and finally spoke.

"Nitara..."

Usagi answered in a soft tone. Nitara sat on the edge of the bed.  
>Nitara was very concerned for Usagi. She knew what Usagi was going<br>through. Nitara spoke.

"My maiden, how are your dreams?"

Usagi was taken by surprise by the question. Usagi then answered Nitara.

"I have nightmares. Ever since I returned and I got captured, I have this  
>nightmare of Warlord Branax capturing me. The nightmares keep getting more<br>intense. I thought i could handle it, but I obviously I have failed."

Usagi answered Nitara. Usagi no longer held her fears to herself. Nitara  
>placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.<p>

"Fears can be healthy if it is handled correctly, however fears can do emotional  
>damage if you let it. Please remember, that you have friends that are willing to<br>help you out."

Nitara tried to calm Usagi's fears.

"And what about Comet? Her too?"

Usagi questioned.

"Her too, Usagi and her most of all I believe. She believes in you as much  
>as I do."<p>

Nitara explained.

"I sense it. A long and looming battle. Warlord Branax must be at the end  
>of his rope and wants me captured."<p>

Usagi explained.

"Always trust in your friends. That will be greatest strength. I think the  
>others will be happy to see you."<p>

Nitara told her as she gave Usagi her hand and Usagi accepted it freely.  
>Nitara escorted Usagi to where the others were and suddenly the alarm went<br>off. Neeblix appeared and spoke.

"There's a new monster! The monster is near O-SAP."

Neeblix answered.

"We got to go and protect O-SAP."

Naru suddenly spoke.

"I agree. We need to stop the monster from hurting the people in that area."

Nitara suddenly spoke.

"I am going too."

Usagi suddenly spoke.

"My maiden, it might be safer if you stay here."

Nitara suggested.

"However, you will need me to defeat that fiend, right? I am going and  
>that's final!"<p>

Usagi protested.

"Nitara, it might be best that she goes, we can keep her safe if many of us  
>go along."<p>

Aiko suggested.

"Very well. Let's make sure that Usagi stays safe, alright?"

Nitara asked. Everyone agreed. Everyone transformed and appeared before  
>the monster.<p>

"I am your worst nightmare! I am sent to make sure that you will never  
>succeed in saving this puny planet!"<p>

The monster yelled.

"We are here to stop you foul fiend!"

Ultra Sailor Moon warned the monster. The monster laughed!

"You have fallen right into my lord's trap! Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight,  
>she's here and ready for the master!"<p>

The monster yelled. Then suddenly Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight got a hold  
>of Ultra Sailor Moon and disappeared with Ultra Sailor Moon. Then the monster<br>also disappeared. Then an image of Warlord Branax appeared in the sky.

"I have finally captured my arch nemesis! I will slowly kill her off and you  
>all can do nothing!"<p>

Warlord Branax explained to them and then his image vanished.

"This is what Usagi had been fearing. We must find Usagi and locate her.  
>My Maiden must not have her energy drained! How do we locate her?"<p>

Nitara spoke with great concern.

"I can find her. Remember, Usagi is the Nucleus, and I have the ability to  
>locate her. We must find her before it is too late!"<p>

Crystal Sailor Comet appeared and spoke. The time is running out on finding  
>Usagi. can the Ultra Crystal Sailors find Usagi and protect her from Warlord<br>Branax? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, With Ultra Sailor Moon captured, the others  
>begin their search in finding Usagi. Can they find her before its too late? Find<br>out next time!

This episode was completed on: 04/29/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	35. 32 Search For Branax's Hideout, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 099:  
>"THE SEARCH FOR BRANAX'S HIDEOUT, PART II"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 099: THE SEARCH FOR BRANAX'S HIDEOUT, PART TWO

Ultra Sailor Moon had been captured again by Warlord Branax.  
>He chained her up in his new hideout. He moved his hideout<br>so the others couldn't find Usagi so easily. Usagi was in  
>the hands of Warlord Branax. She was chained up. The chains<br>was made of a metal that made the Pink Crystal powerless.  
>The others along with Crystal Sailor Comet went to the under<br>ground theater looking for Usagi. They were surprised that  
>Warlord Branax wasn't there anymore.<p>

"She's not here at this old theater!"

Nitara spoke suddenly as to her surprise that Usagi wasn't there  
>at the old underground theater.<p>

"What now?"

Sailor Guardian asked.

"I will have to use my power to locate Usagi. it's the only way  
>to keep Usagi from being killed."<p>

Comet told them as she powered up. Her body started glowing  
>blue and she started walking.<p>

"I understand, Comet is acting like a homing beacon. If anyone  
>can find her, she can!"<p>

Mercury suddenly announced about Comet's power. Meanwhile,  
>Warlord Branax gloated that he had captured Usagi.<p>

"I have you princess, our long struggle will soon be over  
>and I will have your mind and your energy! Your body will<br>waste away to nothing!"

Warlord Branax told Ultra Sailor Moon.

"My friends will stop you in your tracks!"

Ultra Sailor Moon told him. He laughed at her.

"Right! The queen couldn't do anything but banish me into  
>another dimension, however she didn't know that she sent<br>me into this time! I have your energy that I had on that distant  
>moon. I can't use that energy, but it does give me the power<br>to fight and create monsters to stop you and your pathetic kind."

Warlord Branax explained. Ultra Sailor Moon didn't understand  
>what he was saying because, Comet caused everything that Branax<br>told her the last time.

"I don't know what you are saying!"

Ultra Sailor Moon yelled. Warlord Branax looked amused.

"So, Comet erased your memory! How touching! Comet is very  
>resourceful in protecting you from me! However, you are my<br>prisoner and I will kill you soon enough!"

Warlord Branax told her.

"My friends will rescue me! That's what I believe."

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke in a soft tone. Elsewhere, Comet  
>led the others to an abandoned district in Tokyo and which<br>led to an abandoned factory. The Ultra Crystal Sailors  
>entered into the warehouse and encountered Warlord Branax,<br>his new monster and his two henchmen.

"We are here to stop you this time you foul fiend! Now release  
>my maiden at once!"<p>

Nitara spoke in a demanding voice.

"HA! She is my prisoner!"

Warlord Branax yelled at them. Then Ultra Sailor Moon's eyes  
>glowed pink and she spoke.<p>

"You have taken Usagi for the last time and I will no longer  
>tolerate that! I Princess Crystallina will stop you!"<p>

Crystallina spoke up. Usagi allowed Crystallina to take over.  
>Ultra Sailor Moon broke free of the chains that held her.<br>Sarah suddenly appeared as well. She allowed Clearina to  
>take care of her.<p>

"Who are you two?"

Branax asked.

"I am Princess Crystallina. I am a consciousness that dwells  
>inside Usagi and my sister dwells inside Sarah. We have the<br>ability to stop you! The final battle will soon begin!"

Crystallina spoke up and introduced herself and her sister  
>to Warlord Branax. The final battle had arrived!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Crystallina and Clearina have  
>taken over Usagi and Sarah due to Usagi's request and they fight<br>the new monster and also Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight, can they win?  
>Find out next time!<p>

This episode was completed on: 04/29/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."


	36. 33 The Great Battle, Part 1

**Crystal Princess Trilogy**  
><strong>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<strong>  
><strong>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon<strong>

**EPISODE 100:**  
><strong>"THE GREAT BATTLE, PART I"<strong>  
><strong>By Eccadairius at clear dot net<strong>  
><strong>Penname: The Crystal Knight<strong>  
><strong>AIM: Eccadairius<strong>

**Rated: PG-13**  
><strong>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<strong>

**Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The**  
><strong>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<strong>  
><strong>read it. Now on to the story!<strong>

**EPISODE 100: THE GREAT BATTLE, PART I**

**Usagi and Sarah both had allowed Crystallina and Clearina to take**  
><strong>over to vanquish Warlord Branax and all his cronies. Crystallina<strong>  
><strong>smiled impishly and spoke.<strong>

**"You think you can defeat me? As long as I am united with Usagi,**  
><strong>you are powerless! And not only that I already transformed into<strong>  
><strong>the Legendary Soldier!"<strong>

**Crystallina revealed to Warlord Branax. The Golden Sword appeared.**

**"It is time to destroy those henchmen of Warlord Branax starting**  
><strong>with that unnamed monster!"<strong>

**The Golden Sword announced. Ultra Sailor Moon grabbed the Golden**  
><strong>and she spoke.<strong>

**"Golden Sword Elimination!"**

**Ultra Sailor Moon yelled as the Golden Sword powered up and blasted**  
><strong>the the unnamed monster and it turned to dust and vanished.<strong>

**"Well, I see you can use Usagi's abilities, however, is it enough**  
><strong>to defeat my henchmen and myself?"<strong>

**Warlord Branax told her. Crystallina laughed.**

**"You are very ignorant! Usagi and myself are united in both body,**  
><strong>soul, and spirit."<strong>

**Crystallina spoke as she laughed at Warlord Branax.**

**"Yes, he sure is. Only he actually realized that together we are**  
><strong>unstoppable!"<strong>

**Clearina stated.**

**"Yes. Clearina and myself are not only bound by friendship but we**  
><strong>are also bound by love. Our mother made sure that we always remained<strong>  
><strong>safe."<strong>

**Crystallina spoke again and Warlord Branax sounded agitated.**

**"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH TALK! MY MINIONS, GET THEM!"**

**Warlord Branax yelled. Wolf Knight and Dragon Knight suddenly**  
><strong>attacked Crystallina but Crystallina used the Golden Sword and<strong>  
><strong>zapped the Dragon Knight and the Dragon Knight turned into dust.<strong>

**"WHY YOU! YOU MANAGED TO DEFEAT ONE OF MY HENCHMEN! HOWEVER, I WILL**  
><strong>WIN THIS WAR!"<strong>

**Warlord Branax yelled in a complete rage. The Wolf Knight suddenly**  
><strong>stormed upon Ultra Sailor Moon and Ultra Sailor Moon used the Golden<strong>  
><strong>Sword and zapped Wolf Knight too and he turned into dust.<strong>

**"So, now you have no other minions to hide behind and now you to**  
><strong>do you own dirty work!"<strong>

**Crystallina yelled.**

**"Well, it looks like I have to... now I will destroy you!"**

**Warlord Branax yelled as he powered up to attack Crystallina**  
><strong>and Clearina. Crystallina grabbed the Pink Crystal and prepared<strong>  
><strong>to attack with the Pink Crystal.<strong>

**"This will be a day long remembered, when Warlord Branax is destroyed**  
><strong>once and for all!"<strong>

**Crystallina spoke as she started to power up the Pink Crystal. The final**  
><strong>conflict had just begin.<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next on Crystal Princess Ultra Part 2, Crystallina and Clearina use the Pink**  
><strong>Crystal to defeat Warlord Branax? Find out in the conclusion of Crystal<strong>  
><strong>Princess Ultra Part Two!<strong>

**This episode was completed on: 04/30/2014**

**CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed**

**from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."**


	37. 34 The Great Battle, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
>Kurisutaru Ohimesama Urutora Futatsu: Za Tanjou Ultra Sera Muun<br>Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth of Ultra Sailor Moon

EPISODE 101:  
>"THE GREAT BATTLE, PART II"<br>By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
>Penname: The Crystal Knight<br>AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
>Based On: The Original Series "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part 1"<p>

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess: The Saga of The  
>Crystal Sailors," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and<br>read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 101: THE GREAT BATTLE, PART II

Crystallina and Clearina powered up the Pink Crystal and spoke in unison.

"Crystal Moon Healing Power!"

They spoke in unison and they powered up the Pink Crystal. The glorious  
>light shone from the Pink Crystal and the light shone around Warlord Branax<br>and he suddenly got angry and spoke.

"SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, EH?"

Warlord Branax yelled at Crystallina and Clearina.

"Yes. I know all of Usagi's abilities and she knows all of mine."

Crystallina spoke as she continued to use the Pink Crystal. The Golden Sword  
>appeared in front of the Pink Crystal and the power of the Pink Crystal<br>was amplified several times.

"We will defeat you and save Usagi and Sarah from your clutches!"

Crystallina spoke again as the power increased even more. Warlord Branax  
>couldn't handle the immense power of the Golden Sword and the Pink Crystal<br>and he started to break up and crumble into nothing.

"NOOO... I hadn't vanquished my nemesis yet..."

Warlord Branax spoke as he crumbled away into nothing. Crystallina and Clearina  
>powered down and the Golden Sword then spoke.<p>

"Good job you two. Your job has been completed and now it is time to allow Usagi  
>and Sarah regain control."<p>

The Golden Sword spoke and the Golden Sword returned to Usagi's brooch and then  
>Crystallina spoke.<p>

"Clearina our job has been completed. Nitara, take care of Usagi-Chan."

Crystallina spoke and she faced Clearina and a pink flash occurred and they allowed  
>Usagi and Sarah to have control again and Usagi and Sarah fainted. Nitara ran to<br>Usagi and Sarah. A sphere of energy where Warlord Branax was floated to Crystal  
>Sailor Comet and she held out to the beautiful white sphere and grabbed a hold of<br>sphere and she smiled.

"So, Warlord Branax could be power up my mistress's energy but couldn't consume it!"

Comet spoke in a happy tone. Nitara tried to wake up Usagi and Sarah.

"Usagi... Sarah... come on you two... wake up!"

Nitara tried to wake up Usagi and Sarah. Sarah woke up first.

"Nitara, is Usagi...?"

Sarah asked.

"She's fine, but still unconscious. Come on Usagi, wake up!"

Nitara spoke to Sarah and then tried to wake Usagi up. Finally Usagi  
>recovered form her fainting and spoke to Nitara.<p>

"Nitara, is he?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes my maiden. Warlord Branax was defeated by Crystallina and Clearina.  
>Why did you allow them to take over like that?"<p>

Nitara asked.

"Nitara, that was only way to defeat him. I have one request..."

Usagi explained and Nitara spoke again.

"My maiden, what is it?"

Nitara asked.

"Please, take me home..."

Usagi answered and then fell asleep.

"My maiden, that is something I can do. Everyone gather around. Our job is  
>done. Let's return home."<p>

Nitara told everyone and they all gathered And Nitara teleported everyone back  
>to the palace. Nitara placed Usagi in her bed and Ami scanned Usagi to make<br>sure she was okay.

"There's nothing wrong with her. She is being recharged from the last fight.  
>She shouldn't be asleep for long."<p>

Ami reported.

"Oh, good to hear. Comet, what's that you have there?"

Nitara asked.

"This is the energy that Warlord Branax stole from Cosmicstar on the Cosmicstar  
>Moon. This energy can be purified by me and I must keep this sphere safe until<br>the Nucleus completes her mission and she returns to her true self then this  
>energy may be returned to her."<p>

Comet explained. A couple of days later, Usagi woke up fully restored.

"My maiden! You are awake again!"

Nitara spoke in an excited tone.

"Yes, Nitara. What shall we do today now that peace has returned?"

Usagi asked.

"My maiden, anything you want to do."

Nitara answered.

"I like to see Motoki-San and have a milkshake. Ami, what about you?  
>And Nitara, I wish for you to join me and also Comet. Please let's<br>have a little fun!"

Usagi asked Ami, Nitara, and Comet to join her in a trip to the Game Crown Arcade.  
>Usagi was also joined by Makoto, Rei, Minako, Naru, Umino, Mamoru, Aiko, and Karla<br>Motoki greeted Usagi and the others.

"Usagi-Chan, you look wonderful. You look happy. I know what you want. I will have  
>my sister come and help you all."<p>

Motoki told them and he went to take care of their orders. Usagi and the others  
>sat down.<p>

"What kind of place is this?"

Comet asked.

"This is a cafe that is connected to the arcade."

Usagi explained. Motoki brought milkshakes for everyone. Usagi decided to do a toast.

"To our new friends and Comet! May fortune smile on us and may the future be peaceful!  
>To Friendship!"<p>

Usagi spoke and everyone answered in unison.

"TO FRIENDSHIP!"

Usagi and everyone cheered and spoke in unison. Back at the palace, Trogg the Gnome  
>sat at his desk and completed his writing and turned to the visitor.<p>

"You were right, my maiden has returned to normal and Warlord Branax is gone. Now  
>the city rests with peace. I shall take a rest and soon I shall write another saga<br>soon."

Trogg spoke as he closed the book. And it read:

"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON"

BY TROGG THE GNOME, THE ROYAL HISTORIAN OF THE CRYSTAL MOON KINGDOM

AUTHORIZED BY PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, In a faraway galaxy lives Princess Rubystar  
>and her sister Rea. Rubystar is the owner of the Rubystar Crystal and a new villain<br>arrives to steal her energy! Will she survive? Find out on the new series!

This episode was completed on: 04/30/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART 2: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ultra Crystal Sailors Part Two."


End file.
